No Matter What
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: “It’s my choice! And my baby!” Rinoa shouted. “I can do whatever I please! You have no say in what I can and can’t do!”
1. First Day Fall Out

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. There is no attempted murder, threats, or bashing of any kind. And also, no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

**Chapter One**

**First Day Fall Out**

**September 3rd**

Balamb's beautiful sunlight shone through the windows of Garden. Students were excited to be coming back for their senior year. Especially seventeen year old Rinoa Heartilly. She was one of the best in SeeD, and the most popular of all of them. She saw a tall brunette in black clothes walking towards the building.

"Squall, wait up!" she shouted and ran up to the young man. He was seventeen also. He was the top ranking SeeD of garden, and they were best friends.

"Hey Rinoa, what's up? Have a nice summer?"

"You should know! We spent nearly every day together, remember?" she laughed.

Squall shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. Homeroom's about to start. Shall we go in?"

"Sure thing!" she linked her arm with his and they both headed towards their Homeroom class. They found two seats next to each other free and sat down.

"Who do you reckon is taking us for Junctioning?" Squall asked her, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Dunno. Might be Seifer. Or Quistis. Not too sure. Why? Hoping to get a good grade this year?"

"Nah, I hate Junctioning class. Bores the hell outta me."

"Wanna skip class this afternoon? All we have is P.E. And it's a double lesson."

"Why not? P.E is SO boring. Walk me home after classes end?"

"Sure, as always."

* * *

Quistis appeared at the front of the hall. She smirked at the students present. 

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to Homeroom. I expect you all have received your class schedules? If not, I have them at the front desk. Now the point of this class is for students to complete any unfinished homework before their respective classes begin. This class is also for announcements of class trips, celebration balls and general announcements from the instructors. And because you are all seniors, you may not be allowed make declarations of parties you will be having. That includes you, Zell. Save it for after classes have finished. And since you have not attended any classes today, you may chat amongst yourselves until the bell."

"Some good news for a change," Rinoa muttered under her breath. Squall smirked at her.

A piece of paper flew onto Squall's desk. It was a paper aeroplane. Squall opened it up. It was an invite to Zell's party this Friday.

"**ZELL'S WILD, 'RENT FREE BOOYA RAVE! Dincht Residence, Balamb. Friday Nite September 5th. All RSVPs due within Homeroom. All non-correspondents shall not be permitted to enter. You have to be on the list! BRING YOUR OWN BOOZE! BEERS AND SPIRITS ONLY! NO ALCOPOPS ALLOWED!"**

"Shall we go?" asked Rinoa.

"Seriously? You wanna go?"

"Zell's our friend!" Rinoa snatched the paper from Squall's fingers, wrote on it and sent it back to Zell in the back row. Zell punched the air in delight and shouted.

"BOOYA! Won't be party without you Rin! Glad you're coming! Leonheart! The 'rents are gone for the weekend and we're gonna party ALL night long!" (A/N: "'rents" are slang for parents.)

"Rinoa…" Squall groaned. "WHY did you say we're going? You know I hate parties."

Rinoa laughed.

"'Wild-Man-Leonheart, hates parties! There's a laugh! We had one during summer!"

"That was my birthday. That was a different matter. Zell's parties will have alcohol everywhere. Laguna would freak if he knew I was going to a Dincht rave. And so would mom!"

"Can't you call him "Dad", like I do with Caraway? And he won't freak. He brought alcohol to YOUR party! Remember?"

"Whatever." He muttered. Rinoa punched his arm.

"Come on, it'll be fun! You don't want me to go alone do you? All those drunken SeeDs there and me without my best friend who they're afraid of? Please?"

"Fine, I'll come with you. But promise me something."

"Anything!" She flashed him a warm smile.

"I'm not coming as your date. Just as your friend." _Even though I want to. I can't ruin what we have._

"Oh. Ok," Rinoa responded disappointed. She sighed deeply and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, as if she were in a state of suspended animation.

_If that's what he wants, then I won't press the matter. I hate us being "just friends". I want us to be more than that. He doesn't want to wreck our friendship. And I respect his decision. He already made that clear._

**

* * *

Flashback**

**_It was three days before her seventeenth birthday and he wanted to know what she wanted for her present. She had hugged him tight and whispered into his ear that all she wanted was him. She had kissed him deeply and he pushed her away. _**

"_**Rinoa! I thought I said that I didn't want this to happen! I only like you as a friend, nothing more!" **_

"**_Why don't you see that I care about you? Do you not like me like that?" she had whispered. She sat on the ground, burying her face in her arms._**

_**Squall had bent down to her eye level and cupped her face in his hands.**_

"**_I do like you. But what we have is better than what you want. If we ended up dating, and broke up, how could we go back to being friends? Do you really want that?"_**

"**_No," she said, not looking him in the face. "No, I don't."_**

**_At her party, she had avoided him completely. She spent her time in her room, refusing to come down because she was unwell. She apologised to her parents and sent her apologies to the guests downstairs. Squall had left, feeling miserable that he had upset his best friend and had ruined her party. She gave him the cold shoulder for three days after her party._**

**_Eventually she forgave him and he took her out as a belated birthday present. He took her to Deling City for a meal and to see a show called "My Fair Chocobo". She had cheered up, but still felt down about their previous conversation._**

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Rinoa? Rinoa? Rinoa!" 

"Huh?"

She looked over to see Squall looking at her worriedly.

"Homeroom's over! Get up! Did you not get any sleep last night?"

She rubbed her eyes and groaned. Her eyes sized him up and down before speaking.

"Yes, I did get some sleep last night. Thank you." She said coldly. Squall looked surprised.

_She's acting like she did when I… oh, she must still be mad at me about that. I can't take it back. She's too valuable a friend to do that to. I love her, I really do. But is it worth ruining our friendship for it? She's my friend, and nothing is gonna change that._

They walked towards their respective classes. He was going to Magic, and she was going to Weapon History.

They stopped at the elevator. His class was downstairs.

"Do you want to meet for lunch?" he asked.

"Whatever." She muttered and headed into the elevator. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Have I upset you?" he pleaded. "Can I make it up to you? Buy you lunch or something?"

"No, everything's fine. I just hate being woken up, that's all." She shrugged his hand off, walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go up a floor. The doors closed and the elevator began its ascent to the second floor.

Squall's eyes were focused on her retreating figure.

"You weren't mad because I woke you up." He said to himself. "You're mad because I won't go to Zell's party as your date. I hope you understand that I can't do it. I can see you're mad but-"

"And **I** can see you're late for class!"

Squall turned to face Seifer, Fujin and Raijin. The disciplinary committee right behind him. And he was dawdling at the elevator shaft. And the bell had rung five minutes ago for the next lesson.

_Crap…_

"Which counts for a detention after classes this afternoon, I believe." Seifer smirked.

"AFFIRMATIVE." shouted Fujin.

"Aaaw Seifer, can't you let me off? It's the first day back!" Squall groaned.

"I can't allow any students, be they freshmen, or seniors in your case, to be late for their respective lessons Leonheart. Rules are rules. Sorry man." Seifer said with no sympathy.

Raijin handed Squall a detention slip for three o'clock, for an hour.

"Now be off to your lesson, ya know? Or it'll be another day for ya." Raijin threatened.

Squall walked off at a quick pace. He didn't want to fall out with anymore of his friends.

_I was supposed to walk home with Rinoa. She's gonna be so pissed about it._

**

* * *

Lunch time, Cafeteria**

Squall was in the line for his lunch, musing on what he'd said to Rinoa in Homeroom earlier. She hadn't met up with him after her Weapon History class, so he'd gone to the Cafeteria by himself, hoping to meet with her there.

"**_Fine, I'll come with you. But promise me something." He had said._**

"_**Anything!" She flashed him a warm smile.**_

"**_I'm not coming as your date. Just as your friend." He added._**

"**_Oh. Ok," Rinoa responded disappointed._**

"What'll it be?" asked the lunch-lady in front of him. He snapped out of his trance. He saw Rinoa at the end of the long queue that had formed behind him. She looked very hungry.

"Uh, I'll have a Coronation chicken sandwich with tomato and lettuce, please, a packet of cheese and onion crisps, and a can of Diet Coke with Lime. And also, may I have a BBQ chicken sandwich with cucumber and extra BBQ sauce, a packet of Flaming Hot Monster Munch and a can of Sprite please?"

"That's thirteen Gil all together then love," she smiled and handed him the tray of food.

He walked down the line of hungry students and stopped next to Rinoa.

"I got you some food. Care to join me?"

She nodded in a silent thank you and walked quietly behind him.

They situated themselves at a vacant table near the window. Rinoa ate her food calmly. Squall watched her. She looked at him out of the corner of her coffee eyes. His cobalt ones were boring into hers.

"Do I have something on my face?" she snapped at him.

"No, it just-"

"Then why are you staring?"

"Are you mad at me because of what I said? Have you forgotten what I told you?"

"No I haven't forgotten Squall!" she snapped. "But this is getting ridiculous. We've been best friends for over ten years, our parents are best friends, and everyone thinks we'd make a great couple! Why don't you get it!"

"Because you know I don't want that! Can't you get it through that little brain of yours that we'll never be together like that!" he shouted unintentionally. The entire student body turned around from what they were doing to see the Garden's best arguing. Squall shot them all a death-glare and they returned to their lunches.

Rinoa sat in her seat, not finishing her lunch. Squall continued to eat his, mustering up all the strength he could not to shout at her again.

"I guess you don't want to walk me home then?" she muttered.

"I can't. Seifer gave me detention."

"Whatever," she said and walked off, leaving the remains of her lunch in the table.

"Yeah, whatever." Squall said and threw the remains of both lunches in the bin and stalked off to his locker.

_Great, just what I need. _He thought sourly. _My best friend pissed off at me and a detention on my first day back. This day couldn't get any worse._

He opened his locker and a piece of paper fell out onto the floor. He picked it up and opened it. It was a short note from Rinoa

_Squall,_

_I've decided to go home. Tell Quistis that I am feeling unwell. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Rinoa_

"Brilliant, she's so pissed at me that she's gone back home." Squall said sarcastically.

Then, he remembered something. Recently someone from Deling had been raped in the alley close to Rinoa's bus-stop.

Luckily, Squall walks the same route as Rinoa to get to his bus-stop so he was always there to protect her if necessary. He always got the bus to Caraway Mansion, same as her. From there it was a twenty minute walk to his house. Unless Laguna picked him up from Rinoa's house on his way back from the D-District Prison.

And she was probably going to walk down that same alley by herself with no weapon.

"Rinoa!"

He grabbed his Lion heart from its holster in his locker and ran from Garden in hopes of catching her before it happened again. He jumped onto the train in the second carriage just as the train was about to go.

_I hope I'm not too late. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her._

* * *

Rinoa had walked out of Garden and had headed for Balamb Station. She paid for her ticket with her 75 discount card for Students. This was a special perk, since she wasn't a local resident of Balamb. 

"Why didn't I get sent to Galbaldia Garden instead? It's so much closer to home." She muttered as she took a seat in the third carriage.

She had fallen asleep on the journey to Deling and got off at her stop. She had to walk down a dark alley near the shopping arcade before she reached her bus-stop.

"I'm sick and tired of this! I may as well give up and find myself a boyfriend. I can get almost any guy I want!" she shouted down the alley she was walking through.

"You can have me, sweetness," Came a slurred voice from behind her. She screamed as a hand with a wet cloth clamped over her mouth. Soon she fell into an unconscious state.

"Squall..." she murmured before the darkness took her over.

**

* * *

Author's note: Well then? Enjoying it so far? Hope so. 'Cos this has taken me nearly six hours to write this dinky little chapter! Review if you like. Chapter two will be posted soon.**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	2. This changes nothing between us,

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. There is no attempted murder, threats, or bashing of any kind. And also, no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and Squall doesn't see them like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

**Last Chapter…**

"I'm sick and tired of this! I may as well give up and find myself a boyfriend. I can get almost any guy I want!" she shouted down the alley she was walking through.

"You can have me, sweetness," Came a slurred voice from behind her. She screamed as a hand with a wet cloth clamped over her mouth. Soon she fell into an unconscious state.

"Squall..." she murmured before the darkness took her over.

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

"**This changes nothing between us,"**

Squall jumped from the train the second the automatic doors opened. He leapt onto the platform, gunblade in hand and ran for his life towards the alleyway he walked Rinoa home through.

He arrived there within five minutes, his heart pounding in his chest. It was bleak and empty. There was no-one there.

"Maybe she's gone home," he thought and ran through to the other side of the alley. On his way out, he passed a drunken old man sitting on a stoop outside a house next door to the pub.

"Hey buddy; can you spare me some money? I need my fix for today."

"Get a job, you bum! That way you can pay for whatever 'fixes' you like with your own money!" Squall shouted and stalked off past him.

The drunk got up from his stoop and walked down the opposite end of the alley. The way Squall had come from.

"I may as well mug the next one," he thought to himself. "That way, I'll get my money." He pulled out a bottle of chloroform and poured some onto a dirty rag. He hid behind a large dumpster that was used for the pub's rubbish and waited for his victim.

He waited for about ten minutes before he heard someone approaching.

He looked from behind his hiding place and saw a young girl. She looked about seventeen years old. She was very beautiful, long raven hair and enticing brown eyes. She looked upset.

_I may as well have some fun with her before I mug her then. _The drunk grinned to himself.

She passed the dumpster and stopped. She hadn't seen him hiding there. She began to shout out to no-one.

"I'm sick and tired of this! I may as well give up and find myself a boyfriend. I can get almost any guy I want!"

The drunk moved from his hiding position, the chloroform rag in his left hand. He spoke, causing her to jump.

"You can have me, sweetness," he slurred.

Rinoa screamed. He suddenly grabbed her face and clamped the wet cloth over her mouth and nose before she screamed any longer and louder. Her eyelids drooped and she muttered one word before falling unconscious.

"Squall…"

* * *

Squall had been to Rinoa's house and found that she had not yet come home. He thought she was trying to scare him by saying she's gone home. She was probably still in Garden, he thought. He decided to head back towards the train station. He needed to get back to Garden before Seifer realised he'd skipped his detention and put him on Garden report. 

He turned the corner to the alley he'd not long come through and heard a scream.

"I recognise that voice! RINOA!" he shouted. He sped down the alley and saw Rinoa, unconscious, in the arms of the drunk he had refused to give money. The drunk had his hands up Rinoa's skirt. And from what Squall could make out, the drunk was holding her purse as well. He was mugging her, and then he was going to rape her!

"GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" he roared. The drunk jumped. He looked in horror as the young man before him pulled out a large gunblade. He dropped Rinoa and her purse, and then ran for his life down a side alley.

Squall ran to Rinoa to check she hadn't been hurt. He saw the rag on the ground beside her. He whipped out a plastic bag and threw the wet rag into it. He shoved it into his pocket. He bent over Rinoa's still body and brushed her hair from her now grubby face. The cloth had been covered with oil and dust before the chloroform had been applied to it.

He picked her up into his arms and carried her on his back into the police station.

Surprisingly, Deling City Police station was empty. Deling was normally a city of chaos. There was no-one in sight except for a lady at the reception desk. Squall ran up to the desk and tapped his foot impatiently.

The lady at the desk looked up from her paperwork and sighed.

"Yes, Deling City Police. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to see an officer right away! My friend has just nearly been raped!" Squall shouted at her and turned so she could see the unconscious girl on his back.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. But all of our officers are currently working on a murder case. You'll have to wait and fill in this form before-"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! GENERAL CARAWAY'S DAUGHTER HAS NEARLY BEEN RAPED IN AN ALLEY, AND YOUR OFFICERS ARE BUSY WITH A MURDER CASE! THIS IS IMPORTANT! SHE'S BEEN DRUGGED!" Squall roared at the lady behind the desk.

"General Caraway's daughter! Wait one minute please." She said and ran through a door behind her.

She returned quickly with four officers in tow.

"Come this way Mr…?" one of the officers said.

"Leonheart! My name is Squall Leonheart. I'm Laguna Loire's son!" Squall said exasperatedly.

"Right this way then please."

**

* * *

One hour later**

Rinoa awoke abruptly. She stared at her surroundings. She was in a small white room on what seemed to be a hospital bed. There was an IV in her left arm and her clothes had been replaced by a hospital gown. Her legs were strewn apart by two handles. (A/N: I have NO idea what they're called but they're used for labour to keep the mother's legs open.)

"Where the hell am I! What's going on! HELP ME!" she screamed.

The door opened and in walked a female police officer.

"Miss Caraway?" she enquired.

"It's Heartilly." Rinoa corrected her. "Where am I? What happened to me?" she began to screech.

"Calm down! You are in the Deling City Police Station hospital ward. You were almost a victim of rape."

(A/N: I'm not sure if police stations have these. I saw the film THE ACCUSED and I think it had a ward like this in it. Let me know if I'm wrong.)

"Then why are my legs like this!" Rinoa demanded. She felt really embarrassed.

"Our doctors were taking a sample out of you in case your attacker had done anything before Mr. Leonheart found you. The results have come back in. There are no traces of semen inside you."

"Squall?" Rinoa asked amazedly. "Where is he?"

"He's outside in the main waiting room of the station. He's been very concerned about you. We have informed your parents of this ordeal and they will be here to pick you up shortly. We need to ask you some questions before you are discharged."

Rinoa nodded.

"Alright, but first can I ask you something?"

"Yes Miss Heartilly?"

"Can you get me out of this ridiculous position? It's kind of humiliating." She smiled sheepishly.

"Of course. Our doctor will be here in a few minutes to give you a check-over and your clothes back."

The police officer assisted with the removal of the handles and lowered Rinoa's legs onto the hospital bed.

Rinoa waited and a doctor came in to hand her the clothes she had gone to Garden wearing. She also checked Rinoa's blood-pressure and handed her a damp flannel to wash her face.

"I have seen no signs of breaking and there were no traces of semen in your body. The effects of the chloroform should have worn off by now, but you may feel a bit woozy" she informed Rinoa. "I have been instructed to give you these sleeping tablets for tonight in case you have a problem with going to sleep."

She left the room so Rinoa could get changed into her own clothes. Rinoa had been told to wait in the room for the police officers to escort her to a private office for questioning.

The officers arrived the instant her bootlaces had been securely tied. She was then shown through to another small room.

The room consisted of a solitary table in the centre, two chairs and a large window.

An officer was already present for her statement.

"Miss Heartilly, please take a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee before we begin?"

"Yes please. Two sugars and can I have it black please?" she asked meekly.

"Sure," the officer said and handed her a paper cup with the dark liquid inside.

Rinoa took a gulp of the coffee, savouring the taste and warmth of it trailing down her throat.

"Thank you," she whispered, only just loud enough for the officer to hear.

"Now then, Miss Heartilly, I need to ask you some questions. Now remember, you will not get into any trouble."

"Ok."

"Can you please tell me what you were doing out of your designated area of education?"

"I was on my way home."

"Were you excused by an instructor to go home?"

"No, I left without telling anyone."

"Alright. What was the reason you decided to go home? Had you left something at home that you needed to fetch? Remember, you are not in trouble for this. Theses are just some general questions."

"I, uh, um… I decided to go home after a quarrel with my best friend." Rinoa replied embarrassedly.

"I see. Now can you tell me what the argument was about please?"

"Well, it all started when one of our friends invited us to his party and Squall said he would go with me, but not as my date. I wanted us to be together, but he doesn't want that. So we argued and fell out. He also said that he has a detention after Garden closes, so he wouldn't be able to walk me home. I thought it was an excuse so he wouldn't have to put up with me questioning the problem. I was going to walk home by myself anyway so I thought "What's a few hours?" It was P.E for the last two lessons."

"Right, ok. Now I'll ask you this question. Were you aware of the recent rapes that have happened in the past three months in Deling before today?"

"No, to be honest I had no idea about the current situations in Deling. I have been in Esthar over the summer with my parents. We only came back a few days ago. But since we came back, I have been shopping in Balamb for my SeeD supplies since I was to attend the Garden there a few days later."

(A/N: I know I said that Squall and Rinoa spent time together over the summer, but it was a joint vacation between their families. Squall spent his birthday in Esthar. Just wanted to set that straight.)

"Ok then. That is a reasonable excuse for your unawareness. But I would have to say from experience that you were lucky. A lot of the girls I have seen these past few weeks had more than mere groping done to them. They were all horrifically raped and many have had to have counselling because of their ordeals.

Can you promise to never walk home alone again? Even in the daytime, Deling is a dangerous place to walk alone through. In fact, most of the rapes took place during the daytime. Just be careful, ok?"

Rinoa nodded.

"Ok. Thank you so much for your help Officer."

"It was no problem. Come with me. Your friend is waiting outside in the waiting area for you. He'll keep you company until both of your parents arrive."

* * *

Rinoa followed her, her head looking at the floor the entire time. She felt so ashamed of herself. Because of a stupid tiff with Squall, she had risked being raped, and possibly murdered. Did she really value her life so little? All because she fell out with one of the few people who cared about her? 

Even though he didn't want to be a couple, Squall had gone after her when he thought she was in danger. And why was that? Because he cared for her too much as a friend.

She was shown into the waiting area where Squall was waiting for her. He looked a mess. His hair had obviously had his hand run through it many times. It was sticking up all over the place. His eyes were bright blue. This was unusual for Squall. This only happened when he was excited. Which wasn't very often.

"Rinoa!" he jumped from his seat and pulled her into his arms. He held her so tight; she thought he would crush her.

"I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Tell me you're alright!"

Rinoa struggled out of his grasp.

"Squall! Really, I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

He took her by her hand and led her to a bench to sit down on. She sat on the cold wooden bench and leaned against the wall behind her. He sat down beside her.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, not looking at each other. The silence broke when Squall decided to talk.

"You realise that what you did was stupid, right?"

Rinoa sat up straight.

"What do you mean by that? I had NO idea about the rapes recently."

"You should watch more than MTV at home then." Squall said gruffly.

"…"

"I don't get you sometimes Rinoa. One minute you're the nicest SeeD in Garden, next thing, you're a total bitch. What the hell is up with you?"

"You're not so perfect yourself Leonheart." She snarled. Squall backed away from her slightly.

"You have some nerve. Do you have any idea that I have skipped detention to try and save your ungrateful ass? And what do I get? The cold shoulder. AGAIN. Because you don't get it that I don't want to be your boyfriend! You know what Heartilly?" Squall said coldly. "This changes nothing between us. We'll be friends, but that's as far as it goes! You're a spoiled, selfish, ungrateful, egotistical little bitch-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN FORGET BEING MY FRIEND! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU SQUALL LAGUNA LEONHEART-LOIRE!" Rinoa shouted as she stood from her seat on the bench.

She then walked over to the other side of the room and perched herself on another bench. No sooner had she done that, the doors swung open and their parents rushed in.

"Rinoa!" cried Julia Heartilly as she rushed over to her daughter and cradled her in her arms. "Are you alright? Jack and I were so worried when we got that phone-call!"

Meanwhile, Squall was getting his fair share of attention from HIS mother.

"Squall, my baby!"

Raine Leonheart was sobbing into her son's shoulder. Laguna was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Julia may Raine and I have a word with you and Jack please?" Laguna enquired to the sobbing piano player.

Julia nodded and beckoned her husband over to Laguna, herself and Raine. They all walked back outside, leaving the two teenagers alone once more.

_What in Hyne's name is going on? _Rinoa thought to herself. She felt the eyes of Squall upon her.

"What!" she scowled at him.

"What are they talking about out there? Any ideas?" Squall snarled back at her.

Rinoa placed her gaze to the floor again.

_Why am I being so nasty? I should be thanking him for saving my life, not falling out with him again over such a trivial subject._

"Squall?"

He looked over at her.

"Yes? What do you want? I thought we were done talking."

"I just wanted to apologize and thank you for coming to find me," Rinoa whimpered. Squall got up from his seat and wandered over to Rinoa's bench. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I know you're sorry, and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you no matter what happens."

He reached for his Griever ring on his finger and pulled it off. He then placed it onto her finger and stroked her pale face with his left hand. She smiled softly at him.

"Squall? Are you proposing to Rinoa!" His mother's voice came from behind him.

He turned around to face his parents and Rinoa's staring at them. He was still kneeling next to her, holding her hands and his ring was on her wedding finger! How bad did it look?

_Crap! When did they come back in? I've dropped myself in it now._

"Well done, my boy! I knew this day would come!" Laguna shouted gleefully.

Julia and Jack wrapped their arms around each other in rejoice.

"Are you?" Rinoa's eyes asked questioningly.

"No!" Squall shouted at the two sets of parents which were his and Rinoa's. "I am NOT proposing!"

"Then what was that little speech about I wonder? He's just embarrassed he was caught before she gave him an answer." Laguna's eyes twinkled happily.

"You gave her your ring!" Raine reported.

"It's not for that reason! I want her to be my friend forever and I'm giving her my ring as a symbol of our friendship! Proposing? You guys are mad! Rinoa and I are seventeen for Hyne's sake!"

"That's not too young to get married!" Julia exclaimed shaking her head. "Jack and I were engaged at your age! And so were Laguna and Raine!"

"That was then, and this is now! Rinoa and I are best friends, nothing more!" Squall stated firmly, ignoring the disappointed looks from both their parents and Rinoa.

"Well anyway," announced Jack happily. "Shall we celebrate your son's rescue mission with dinner and a show tonight? Julia and I won't take no for an answer!"

"Splendid idea Jack! Shall we meet outside Esthar's finest, The Shoopuf, around six then? I'll book us tickets for the Blitzball match at nine if you book the table." Laguna agreed.

"Brilliant! Although, won't it be embarrassing for the kids? Treble-dating with their parents?" Raine laughed. Julia joined in.

"Of course. We shall have to get them a separate table so we won't embarrass them."

Everyone started talking at once as they were leaving the police station. Squall and Rinoa however, were silent. Things just couldn't get any worse!

**Author's Note: End of chapter two! Did you enjoy it? Let me know by reviewing. Believe me, the worst is yet to come! Bye for now!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	3. September 5th

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. There is no attempted murder, threats, or bashing of any kind. And also, no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

**Last Chapter**

"Well anyway," announced Jack happily. "Shall we celebrate your son's rescue mission with dinner and a show tonight? Julia and I won't take no for an answer!"

"Splendid idea Jack! Shall we meet outside Esthar's finest, The Shoopuf, around six then? I'll book us tickets for the Blitzball match at nine if you book the table." Laguna agreed.

"Brilliant! Although, won't it be embarrassing for the kids? Treble-dating with their parents?" Raine laughed. Julia joined in.

"Of course. We shall have to get them a separate table so we won't embarrass them."

Everyone started talking at once as they were leaving the police station. Squall and Rinoa however, were silent. Things just couldn't get any worse!

**Chapter Three**

**September 5th**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh… five more minutes." Rinoa groaned. It was Friday morning and Zell's party was that night. She rolled over in her bed and looked at her alarm clock.

6:46am

"Too early. Need sleep." She muttered.

She shot up and remembered she was going to Selphie's to drop off her party outfit. Then they were going to walk to Garden from there. Selphie lives two blocks away from Zell's.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" she cursed.

"Rinoa! What have I told you about swearing?" her father shouted form across the hall.

"Uh, not to swear unless absolutely necessary?"

"Hyne! Kids nowadays! No manners." her father grunted as he closed the door on the master bedroom.

Rinoa jumped from her bed and threw her pyjamas onto the floor. She searched for her bathrobe and put it on. She quickly sprinted towards the bathroom and closed the door to have a shower.

**

* * *

25 minutes later**

Rinoa had just finished packing her bag for school and started to pack her over-night bag with makeup and clothes for Zell's party.

She threw seven tops into the bag, followed by two mini skirts, a pair of black trousers with bell-bottoms, two pairs of tight jeans, a slinky black dress that comes up to her knees, three pairs of shoes: Black knee high boots with pointy toes, a pair of 6 inch black strappy stilettos, some plain black ankle boots to go home in, and some fresh underwear. Hey, she needed some sort of selection! She was going to Selphie's after Garden closed so she could get ready there instead of going home, then travelling back.

She grabbed her purse from her desk and checked how much money she had in it before going downstairs. She jumped down the stairs two at a time, like she always did and rushed into the kitchen to collect a quick breakfast.

Breakfast to Rinoa, normally consisted of an apple and some black coffee. Today she made a bacon and mushroom sandwich with HP sauce, white coffee with two sugars and grabbed a breakfast bar from the pantry cupboard.

She sat down in the dining-room for a few minutes and gorged on her first meal of the day. Her mother came into the dining-room with the daily newspaper and a cup of coffee. She smiled at Julia and continued with her breakfast.

"Are you going out tonight Rinoa?" asked her mother, not looking up from her paper.

"Yeah, Selphie and I are going to Zell's party tonight. I'm staying over at hers. Her mom said it was ok."

"Aren't Zell's parents going away today for their anniversary?" the paper moved away from Julia's face and she looked at her daughter for an answer.

"I think so." Rinoa lied, looking at her mother straight in the eye.

"Do they know about the party their son's having?"

"They said that it was cool, just as long as we didn't break anything or disturb the neighbours." Rinoa hated lying to her mother but she really wanted to go to the party.

"Oh, well. That's fine. Just as long as they know about it then there's no problem with me letting you go. Your father and I are going out with Laguna and Raine again tonight. We'll be in Esthar until Sunday afternoon. I trust you'll be alright by yourself until we come back?"

"Mom, it's me we're talking about. I'll be fine by myself." Rinoa finished her sandwich and prepared to leave the dining-room.

"Wait a second honey. I forgot to ask you one more question."

"Yes mom?"

"Is there going to be any sort of drugs or alcohol present at this party you're going to?"

"I'm not sure about the drugs, but there may be some beer and fruit punch there. It's a 'Bring Your Own' party." Rinoa answered as honestly as she could.

"Well, if you need to take anything with you, you can take one bottle from the cabinet. But that's all. Nothing more, alright? I don't want you getting hung-over. I won't tell your father. Have fun ok?"

(A/N: Julia's pretty laid back isn't she? No wonder she and Laguna should've been together. But her father is still the same.)

"Thanks mom, I'll see you on Sunday. Bye!"

Rinoa ran quickly from the house and went to the garage to collect her new car. Her parents didn't want her walking to the station anymore so they'd bought her a new car yesterday as a present for her senior year. Galbaldia had recently finished constructing a bridge that lead to Balamb for motorists. There were plenty of people who worked in Balamb that were from Galbaldia so this made their jobs easier. Especially for those who worked on Balamb Harbour.

She climbed into her blue Subaru 2.0 Turbo and revved the engine. It sounded like a cat purring. Lovely! She sped off towards the Balamb Bridge.

* * *

She arrived at Selphie's and unloaded her over-night bag. She dragged it over to Selphie's front door and rang the bell. The door opened quickly and she stood facing a small girl with long auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"Rinny!" she cried out and hugged her tightly. This was Sophie, Selphie's 9 year old sister.

"Hi Sophie, is Selphie in?" Rinoa asked sweetly.

"Hang on a sec. SEFFIE! Rinny's here! Get your butt down here!" the little girl roared up the staircase. Selphie appeared at the top and shouted back:

"Hyne Sophie, chill! I'm here!" she looked at the front door and saw Rinoa holding a large bag.

"Jeez Rinny! Do you really need that much for tonight? It's only Zell's party!" she laughed.

"Can I come in? There's some of your stuff from before summer started in here! It's not all mine!" Rinoa laughed back at her small companion who was now running down the stairs towards her. Sophie had wandered into the living-room to watch television.

"We'll chuck the stuff in my room for now. We'll sort it out later. I wanna see your car!"

Rinoa showed Selphie her new car and pushed her into the passenger seat and drove off. Selphie had her backpack o her already so they didn't cause any delays.

"This car is so cool! Your parents must really love you!" Selphie shouted over the stereo playing in the car. Rinoa nodded. No-one but Squall knew what had happened earlier in the week. So Rinoa kept it to herself. Squall hadn't been in Garden yesterday. He was on some trip with his father. Being the president's son has its advantages. He said he would be home in time for the party later on.

**

* * *

3pm**

The time in Garden flew by and pretty soon, everyone was chatting and smiling again. Quistis had spoken to Zell and now, she and Seifer were included on the party list. They were Garden's star couple.

"C'mon Quisty," Seifer moaned at her. "Tell me again WHY we're going to Chicken-wuss' party when we can have one at home?"

"Because Zell is our FRIEND and we were invited. We're going and that's final!" Quistis had told him firmly. Seifer had grunted but said nothing more about it.

* * *

Rinoa had driven back to Selphie's. They went up to Selphie's bedroom and began trying on outfits for the party. After two hours of mucking around, dancing and singing to music, they finally had some clothes on. 

Rinoa was wearing a pair of jeans with a clingy white top and her stilettos. Selphie shook her head.

"Too smart."

Selphie was wearing her yellow mini-dress and a pair of brown boots. Rinoa shook her head.

"Too… uh… I can't think of anything. But it's not right. Let's try on something else."

Five minutes later they came out with another outfit on. Rinoa was wearing a denim mini-skirt, a hot-pink halter top and her knee-highs. Selphie was wearing white pedal-pushers, a green vest-top and some platform wedges. Rinoa nodded approvingly.

"That's perfect Selphie. What about me?"

"Nah, it doesn't suit you. Pink's not your colour Rin."

Rinoa tried on something else.

"Rinny, that's perfect!" Selphie exclaimed.

Rinoa looked down at what she was wearing: her slinky little black dress with her stiletto heels. She frowned.

"Are you sure it's not too dressy? It's only Zell's party."

"It's the best one to choose from! Besides, you need the jeans and other stuff for tomorrow. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

They changed out of their party outfits and into something comfortable. Sophie had decided to make a mess in the kitchen. She was trying to make some sandwiches. Unfortunately for the two teenagers, they had to tidy up the mess. Peanut butter on the walls, jelly smeared onto the cooker, crisps were strewn all over the floor and Selphie's cat had used the floor for its bathroom since no-one had let it outside.

"Tinkerbelle!" Selphie moaned as she was reduced to picking up the cat's wastes. The cat yawned from her resting spot on the windowsill and curled up into a ball.

Rinoa was having a tough time removing the jelly from the cooker. Apparently Sophie had turned on the hob and had burned it into the metalwork on the top.

"I'm glad I'm an only child," she said to Selphie, who was still picking up cat crap from the floor.

"Yeah, lucky you," Selphie said sourly and pulled a face. Tinkerbelle had decided to use the fresh laundry on the table for her toilet aswel. Selphie picked up the basket and picked out the faeces from the clothes and threw it all back into the washing machine and switched it on.

"Let me guess. She's burned jelly on the hob?" Selphie asked her friend. Rinoa nodded and continued to scrub at the mess with a metal scourer and bleach.

"Here, let me help." Selphie brought out a bottle from the cupboard and poured it onto a cloth. It absolutely stank!

"What IS that!" Rinoa covered her nose. "Fish oil?"

"No. It's called mentholated spirit. It gets out stains and stuff." Selphie explained, her face screwed up from the smell.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that it stinks the hell out of the kitchen!" Rinoa said as she opened the window where Tinkerbelle was lying. The cat jumped abruptly and fell from the windowsill and onto the floor.

"Meow." She said and sauntered off out of the kitchen.

Rinoa and Selphie finished clearing the kitchen and aired it out by keeping the window open.

"Phew! Now I'm really hungry now!" Selphie announced. Rinoa nodded in agreement. It had taken them an hour to tidy up and transfer the clothes into the dryer.

Selphie pulled out some lamb grill steaks and garlic rice and showed them to Rinoa for her approval. Rinoa nodded and helped her cook them. They sat down at the now clean kitchen table and ate their food.

"Have you got any alcohol for tonight?" Rinoa enquired. Selphie nodded.

"Yeah, Ruby got me two bottles of Smirnoff and a six pack of Carling. What'd you get?"

Selphie also had another sister, Ruby, who was twenty. She was in Esthar University but the new semester didn't begin for another week. She was going to baby-sit Sophie whilst they were at the party. She was a real bookworm; she had too much work to do than to go to parties.

"A bottle of Archers Peach and four cans of Stella Artois. I had to use my fake ID to get them. Mom said I could have something from the cabinet but I forgot so I got some in Balamb at lunchtime."

"That's cool. My mom wouldn't let me get any so I asked Ruby if she would mind. She didn't."

"Alright, it's six o'clock now so we have about two hours before the party. I need a shower. Can I use yours? I'll help you with your makeup if you like."

"Sure, no problem. I'll go and fetch you a towel. Do you need to wash your hair too? I'll get you another towel if you need one."

"Yeah, I may as well wash my hair. Thanks Selphie. You're the best."

"Aren't I just?" Selphie said, grinning her head off. "Let's get ready to PAH-TAY!"

**

* * *

Author's Note: End of chapter three! Next Chapter- PARTY NIGHT. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	4. Party Night

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. There is no attempted murder, threats, or bashing of any kind. And also, no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever. I also do not own Savage Garden or the song Truly, Madly, Deeply.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

**Thanks to my reviewers: A LONG list!**

**Pretty Like Drugs: **I did use this from the idea list I sent you. I wanted to write it anyway. Thanks for reviewing.

**Griever's Ruler: **Thanks for reviewing my fic. And I am aware that it's spelled Leonhart, not Leonheart, but I'm too used to spelling it that way. Update your fics soon! I'm becoming deprived of your work!

**QTrepe432: **Considering you're a Seiftis fan, I thank you for reviewing my fics.

**Gurl: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

**Ej: **Thanks for your encouragement.

**Draven Nightly: **Thanks for reviewing my fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter aswel.

**Leonheartilly: **YOU REVIEWED ME! I am SO honoured. Thank you. Black Heart had a great ending. Hope to see more from you soon!

**Shinki: **Thanks for your reviews. I've updated, ok?

**k-tea: **Thanks for reviewing this fic. I know Squall's First Time was a favourite of yours and I'm sorry it was removed. Someone grassed me up to .net and they removed it. I may try to post it on another site, but that's not a promise. It's a maybe. Glad you like this one though.

**Angelcutiesakura: **Thanks for your enthusiasm in wanting me to continue with this fic.

**Steve**: In answer to your review, Rinoa had washed her hair in the morning. She just wasn't sure if she needed to do it again for the party. Selphie does have a litter box, but it's outside. Hence the mention of the cat being forgot to be let out. Plus, it's better to have the litter-box outside; it doesn't stink out the room!

**Blackivar: **Thanks for reviewing although I'd have preferred more than a one-liner.

**Zer0 Touma: **Sorry. I thought you knew it was a Squinoa fic. It's the only pairing I write. Update your fic Gravy soon. I'm enjoying it.

**Leanne Ashley: **Glad you like fics with suspense. Believe me, there's more to come with this fic on the lines of suspense!

**Love Mamo: **Thanks a lot. It means so much to me that some people think I write well. Update Flower Field soon!

**Bobbichan: **Brunette is the stupid term for talking about a brown-haired person. I don't understand it myself but since I have a GCSE in French I may aswel put what French terminology I know into it. I have no idea what else I could have put instead of brunette. I think the French made it a feminine word to confuse all of us. -

**PrincessandtheVampire: **I wasn't trying to go for an angsty fic, but it seems to be turning into one here. There is no unrequited love really. They both feel the same way but Squall doesn't want to ruin what they already have. But he does, don't worry! Thanks for the input!

**I won't be doing the 'Thanks to my reviewers' very often. Possibly every four chapters or so. It takes up a lot of time trying to find all of you in the review sections. I may aswel write all your names down so I don't forget who you are!**

**Happy reading! This is gonna be a VERY long chapter! Lemon Warning! And it will be a bit cheesy. My longest one yet, I hope you guys like it!**

**Rinny Leonheart**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Party Night**

**Friday 5th September **

**2pm Some roadside garage in between Deling and Winhill**

Squall was sitting in his father's car waiting for Laguna to buy some booze for Zell's party. He'd asked for a bottle of Triple Sec, a small bottle of Smirnoff, a large bottle of Martini Dry, three pints of orange juice to go with the vodka, and two packets of Resolve to cure the hangovers everyone will obviously have in the morning. Laguna had been more than happy to comply.

"It's not everyday that your son goes to a piss-up." He'd said chuckling to himself. Squall had just muttered something about hurrying up because he had to get ready and had leaned back in his seat, ignoring everything around him.

_Hyne he's such a moron. He's acting like I've never been out drinking before. We were drinking yesterday!_

Laguna returned to the car, happy as a clam. He held two full carrier-bags full of alcohol.

"We won't let your mother know about the booze." He said to his son. "You know what she's like on that topic."

Squall had to laugh at this. His mother was the only person in Deling who could drink you under the table and still stay sober. She was almost famous for that. But she'd made it clear that her children wouldn't follow in her footsteps. Raine was firm like that. Laguna was the wild-child.

"So…" Laguna started to ask as the car began its way through Winhill. "You got a date for this party? Is it Rinoa you're going with?"

"Laguna, it's NOT a date. Rinoa understands that nothing will change our friendship." Squall simply stated. Laguna sighed.

(A/N: Squall can't say 'father' or 'dad' to Laguna. He always calls him 'Laguna'. This started when he became a teenager. But that's another story.)

"I wish you'd stop calling me by my first name Squall. It's very disrespectful considering I'm your father."

"Whatever." Squall muttered and looked out of the window at the rushing scenery passing him by. Soon he would be home, and soon his parents would be away for the weekend. Thank Hyne he would have the house to himself.

His 10 year old sister Ellone was going to be staying at her friend's house until Sunday. She was a nosy little girl, always rooting through her brothers things. One time she came out of his room and went to the dining-room after a long trip to 'the bathroom' with a packet of condoms and asked him at the dinner table, in front of their parents, and in front of the executives who help their father run Esthar, what he was doing with them. Squall wanted to die there and then. Laguna's face had gone pink with embarrassment. The executives visiting were trying not to laugh at the young boy.

Thankfully, their mother had removed them from Ellone's hands and had slipped them back to Squall, warning him to keep them well hidden from her sights. Squall had been 15 at the time and Ellone was 8. That was a meeting no-one forgot, but tried to. Every time the executives came over they'd give Squall a funny look and then begin talking about Esthar ruling policies or something to Laguna.

(A/N: Ellone is younger than Squall in this fic but as the summary says: it's an Alternate Universe fic. She has a small role in this but causes chaos at certain parts of the fic. Watch out for them!)

Unintentionally, Squall fell asleep on the 4 hour drive back home. He was awakened by his father tooting the car horn, indicating to Raine and Ellone that they were back.

"Hyne, why do you do that? You could have woken me up first!" Squall grumbled, rubbing his cobalt-blue eyes.

"Ok then." Laguna said, a mischievous grin on his face. "Squall, we're home." He said seriously.

BEEP! The horn went off again.

"LAGUNA!" Squall shouted at the man sitting next to him in the car.

"Squall Laguna Leonheart-Loire!" Raine Leonheart shouted as she approached the vehicle. "Stop calling your father by his first name! How many times do I have to tell you? It's impolite."

"Squall's in trouble! Squall's in trouble! Squall's in trouble!" chanted Ellone, who was standing beside her mother. Her hair was shoulder length and her deep brown eyes sparkled with delight of her brother in trouble.

"Ellone, be quiet! Please go and finish packing your bags. I promised Lola's mother that you'd be there by seven."

"Yeah or you'll get in trouble!" Laguna sang out loud.

Ellone skipped happily back into the house with Laguna following her. Squall sweat-dropped. Why were Ellone and Laguna SO alike? It was bad enough with one of them around. The two of them together is torture.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself this weekend?" Raine asked her only son. "We could cancel if you don't want us to go-"

"Mom, we've been over this," Squall sighed exasperatedly. "I will be fine on my own for two days. Have fun with The Caraways in Esthar."

Raine put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight.

"You're such a good boy Squall. Unlike your father at your age. He would chase every girl within a two yard radius of himself. But when we met, he couldn't keep his hands off me until you were on the way. You made such a huge impact on his life. 'My greatest accomplishment' he said when you were born. He was never more active when you were three weeks old-"

"Mom, please spare me of your consummations with Lagun- dad." He quickly corrected himself. Raine looked like she was going to it him if he called Laguna by his first name in her presence.

"You're finally learning. Respect your father Squall. He loves you so much. We all do."

"Ok mom. Laguna will be called 'father' and 'dad from now on. I'll try and get used to it."

"You best do, or I'll have you over my knee. You're never too old for that. Even when you're 40, I won't hesitate to smack you."

Raine grinned at him. Squall smiled back. His mother was too serious sometimes. You could never tell when she was joking. And he hoped to Hyne that this was one of those times.

**

* * *

7pm Selphie's House**

"Selphie! Get out of the bathroom! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Rinoa called to her friend. She was wearing her dress with a towel covering her shoulders and another covering the skirt of the dress. This was to prevent any powder sprinkling onto it during the makeup process. She was waiting for Selphie to do her makeup. Her hair was in place already: a soft chignon with wispy tendrils framing her heart-shaped face beautifully. It was still slightly damp from the shower, but it looked fine. By the time she would be finished getting ready, it would have dried. The makeup she had brought with her was lying on the dresser next to her.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Selphie emerged from the bathroom wearing the outfit Rinoa had approved of earlier. Her hair was in its normal style. Her face was already made-up. Bright green eye-shadow which highlighted her own emerald ones, a faint hint of dusty pink blusher and pale pink lip-stick.

"I said I would do your makeup Selphie!" Rinoa groaned.

"I look fine. Now it's your turn!" Selphie said as she picked up the concealer and foundation. "When I'm done with you, you'll look like a princess!"

**

* * *

8:20pm Balamb Bridge**

The black 1.6 Astra Sport Squall owned was speeding down the Bridge like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly he had to stop. There was a huge traffic jam halfway across the bridge. There was a sign above his head.

**CAR CRASH INCIDENT. DELAYS FOR TWO HOURS. 7:25PM**

"Shit! I'm already late! If mom hadn't found the alcohol I would have missed this traffic jam! Why did I leave my phone in the trunk when I need it now?"

True enough, he had left his cell phone in the trunk of his car. There was no chance in getting to it when the traffic was still moving. Slowly, but it was still moving.

He was getting very stressed at this point. His mother wouldn't stop asking him questions about the party and then discovered the alcohol in the hallway. She was NOT a happy bunny about it.

**

* * *

7:40pm Loire Residence**

"What have I said about drinking! How many time have I told you that you are not allowed to drink in my house?" Raine shouted at her young son.

"Mom it's for Zell's party!" Squall insisted.

"And that makes it better does it? Getting pissed out of your face at a friend's is your only source of entertainment now?" she demanded. "Does nobody go to the movies anymore?"

"Raine, I can explain how Squall has these items." Laguna began, not wanting Squall to get into anymore trouble and be late for the party. "I bought them for him to take to the party. It's a 'Bring your Own' party. I thought it'd be alright to buy him a few things-"

"You call two large bottles of vodka, a huge bottle of Martini, twelve cans of Carling, a crate of Fosters, a bottle of Triple Sec and twenty Wet 'n' Wild shooters a **few** things?" Raine roared at the two men in front of her.

"Dad I didn't want **that** much stuff! I only asked for-"

"I don't care how much you asked your father for, I am completely disgusted. You aren't even old enough to drink!"

"I'm not a baby anymore! Quit treating me like I'm Ellone's age! You have no right to tell me what to do anymore! I'm old enough to make my own mistakes! Don't try to fix your mistakes through me!" Squall shouted at the top of his lungs.

There was silence within the foyer. Squall looked at his boots and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't say anything Squall. We both heard how you feel. I believe you're going to be late for your party. We'll see you on Sunday." Raine said in monotone. Squall could see tears dripping from her face and felt even guiltier for saying what he had.

He headed towards the front door and picked up the two carrier-bags, and his one-shouldered back-pack. He turned to his parents, who were still in the foyer. Laguna was looking at his feet and Raine was playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry." Squall said before he walked out of the door and closed it with his free hand.

**

* * *

9:43pm- Two hours later**

The traffic going east wasn't going anywhere. All the westward traffic was whizzing past. Squall was sitting in his car tapping on the steering wheel impatiently.

"Two hour delay my ass! This is taking forever! Hey, you there!"

A traffic officer roaming the bridge stopped and looked for the person who called him.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"How much longer are these delays going to take? I'm in a hurry."

"What's the situation that you are in a rush for?"

Squall had to think quickly. An excuse. **Any** excuse. One lie couldn't hurt.

"My girlfriend is in labour in Balamb. I've just been at work and I received the call over two hours ago. She's frightened and she needs me there. It's our first." Squall said quickly, hoping he sounded panicked enough.

"Ok sir, I'll escort you through. Wait here a minute."

The traffic officer disappeared and returned with a tow truck.

"I have arranged this for you. Good luck with the young one!" he saluted and walked off further down the bridge.

"Wow! He bought it. I should use that excuse more often." Squall chuckled to himself as he was towed through the emergency road to Balamb. He would be at the party in no time.

**

* * *

Zell's Party**

"Lookin' good Rinoa! Sweet ensemble!" said Irvine Kinneas. He was Selphie's boyfriend.

"Thanks Irvy." Rinoa laughed as he bowed before her. Selphie yanked off his hat and ran off with it.

"Seffie! Give me back my hat!" Irvine shouted.

He ran after her, leaving Rinoa staring out of the window. The party had started at eight. It was now nearly ten to ten. She had drunk a fair deal by now and was getting impatient. Squall had said he would be here. He hadn't rung Zell to say he would be late. She sighed.

"Now I know what a promise from Squall Leonheart is worth! Nothing!" she growled to the curtains and stood up to get another drink. A strong drink.

She stumbled towards the refreshment table and decided to mix her drinks this time. When she had arrived, she had just had beer and vodka with coke. Now she was going to have a spirit mixer.

She pulled a bottle of vodka towards her, along with the Archers she had brought. She poured a hefty amount into her glass and added grape juice and some Triple Sec someone else had brought in into the mix. And for her final measure, she poured in some Jack Daniels. She swirled it all around in the glass and downed it all in one go.

(A/N: WARNING: Do NOT mix your drinks like that. I learned that the hard way.)

Suddenly, the room began to spin around her. Her stomach groaned in complaint of the toxins that she had just induced.

"Oh Hyne I feel sick." She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom to be sick.

Squall was just arriving outside Zell's at exactly ten o'clock. He got out of his car and checked himself over. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, black steel-capped boots and a tight black shirt which helped expose his luxurious six-pack. The top few buttons of the shirt were undone, showing off his well-toned chest a bit. (A/N: Stop drooling girls! LOL!)

Zell's front yard was packed with students from Homeroom. Quistis was sitting on Seifer's lap in an obviously drunken embrace. Squall smirked. Seifer had hot-red lipstick smeared all over himself. He looked ridiculous. Red just wasn't his colour.

Squall walked up the path, dodging the drunken students that were in his way and headed through the front door. There were even more students inside! Had Zell invited the entire Garden!

(A/N: I know in the game Zell's house was small but I wanted him to have a fairly decent-sized house to party in! Come on! Do you really expect him to have a party in that dinky little house? There was barely enough room for the playable characters, let alone sixty students!)

"Squall my man!" Zell shouted from the top of the stairs. "Late aren't we? Banzai!" He leapt from the top of the staircase and landed in front of the bewildered young man at the bottom.

"Sorry mate. I had a problem crossing the Balamb Bridge. Traffic was hell. You seen Rinoa anywhere?"

"Nope. Not seen here since she arrived with Selphie. Man, she looks hot tonight! That little black number she's wearin' is so… WOW!"

"Uh, thanks for the information Zell. Where should in put these?" he indicated to the alcohol in the bags he was carrying. His backpack had been put in the closet under the stairs.

"Ah, throw it on the table over there and join in the fun! This party is boomin'! Well, I gotta go. Katherine from the Library is waitin' for me in my room if ya catch my drift?" Zell winked.

Squall rolled his eyes and dumped the bags on the table and poured himself a full glass of straight Archers and drank it down. He shuddered as it went down his throat. He won't be doing that again in a hurry! Somehow, it looked cooler to drink it straight when someone else was doing it!

He poured another drink. He decided on a vodka and orange juice this time. He wandered through the throngs of fellow students in search for Rinoa.

He took a round trip of the house which took him an hour to do. He couldn't move with everyone in his way. By that point, he'd had his fair share of drinks. He'd consumed at least one bottle of Archers and three cans of Stella within the hour. And still no sign of Rinoa anywhere.

He sat down in an armchair and finished his glass of Martini. He pulled a cocktail stick with two olives on it from the glass and devoured them.

"SQUALL!" shouted a **very** drunk Selphie as she pushed through students making-out with each other. Irvine was not far behind her.

"Hi Selphie, Irvine. Where's Rinoa? I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh, she's around here somewhere. I think she's gone upstairs. That's where I saw her go about an hour and a half ago."

"Thanks." Squall stood up, his head spinning, and walked towards the staircase. He looked up and it seemed to stretch for miles upwards. He shook his head. The staircase still loomed above him like a television broadcasting mast.

"Ugh… I need to lie down." He held his thumping head and crawled up the stairs. He could barely tell where he was going and bumped into a blurry black figure on the landing.

"OUCH!" cried the person as they fell to the floor. Squall extended his hand to them and they grasped onto it tightly and pulled themselves up. Squall's eyes began to focus on the person in front of him.

"Rinoa!"

Indeed it was Rinoa who he had bumped into. Normally she would be wearing pants and shorts. But this…

"You look… incredible." He uttered. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you Squall." Rinoa giggled foolishly.

They stared at each other for a few moments. And as if their hormonal instincts had just kicked in, they began kissing each other uncontrollably. Squall's hands were roaming her back whilst hers were mussing up his already tousled hair. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other!

They staggered across the landing, still kissing, and stumbled into an empty bedroom. It wasn't just any bedroom. It was Zell's parents' bedroom! But they didn't know that. Even if they did, would they have cared? I don't think so!

Rinoa fell onto the huge double bed first, Squall followed her. He climbed on top of her, and nuzzled into her neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you," he slurred into her neck and pressed his lips hard against her throat. She moaned in response.

"Same here," she purred against his hair.

He decided to kiss her collarbone and move across to her shoulder. (A/N: You know where I mean girls! If you've been kissed there it makes you tremble!)

She gasped and shuddered beneath him.

"Squall…" she moaned deeply and dug her nails into his shoulders. He quickly pulled her up and kissed her softly, but with all the passion he felt for her. She began to unbutton his shirt and exposed his luscious manly chest. She ran her fingers through the few curls which were attached to his flesh and growled hungrily.

"Rinoa, I have to tell you something,"

"You don't need to say it Squall. I already know."

"Please let me say it. I can't keep it in any longer. I love you. I've always loved you."

"If you love me, then show me."

"How? How can I show you I love you?"

"Make love to me…" she breathed deeply. "Show me you love me by loving me…"

Squall was shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain. I love you Squall. You saved my life more than once. Show me your love by loving me."

"I… I don't know. This will only be our one night-"

"I don't care. As long as I spend one night with you, nothing else matters. I want you to be my first, no-one else. Only you…"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. You said I'd never come to any harm. You promised me you wouldn't. And I trust you."

"If you love me, then trust is an addition to this. No matter what, I won't let you down."

"Oh Squall!" Rinoa embraced his head with hers and drove her tongue into his mouth. He responded quickly and held her tight. "Don't let me go, please?"

"I promise."

Things quickened up at this point. Squall had his shirt taken of by Rinoa within mere seconds and was returning the favour by 'helping' her out of her little black dress. She tugged at his jeans and he removed them for her without hesitation. He was wearing navy boxer-shorts with small white stripes. She was still in her stilettos and her underwear which consisted of a black bra with little padding and tanga-style briefs. They were also black. Squall pulled her stilettos off with ease and smirked at his lover.

"Methinks you were expecting this." He waved an accusing finger at the young girl playfully. She grinned at him.

"And if I was? What are you gonna do about it?" she purred seductively. Squall ran his hand across her bra and unclipped it. It was one of those strapless bras that can unclip from the front. After all, she was wearing a spaghetti-strapped dress. He revealed her milky-white breasts and began to suckle on them, like a baby would. She moaned loudly and he nipped the teat with his teeth slightly.

Rinoa was taken aback at this shocking act of his. "Hey!"

"Yes, princess? Are we getting worked up?" Squall smirked at her, his eyes captivating hers. She felt like she would drown in the crystal blue which was his eyes. She nuzzled against him and pulled him closer into a deep kiss.

Soft music began playing down stairs and from what they both could _make-out_ (A/N: Hehehe!) it was the start of a karaoke competition. Someone began singing a song that would make this night unforgettable.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need _

"Rinoa, it's our song." Squall whispered in her ear.

"Our song?" she breathed.

"Yes. Our song."

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do…_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

'_Cos I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning…yeah_

"Squall… stay with me, forever…" Rinoa pleaded softly as she kissed his face.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

Rinoa caressed his back and ran her hands over his taut back muscles. His shoulders were surprisingly soft, like silk had been embedded into his skin. His breathing was shallow and she realised it matched her own. A shooting star flew by the window. The passing light made them look at the sky in wonder.

"It's a sign. A sign that this night will be only for us." She raised her index finger towards the sky. Squall looked at her, puzzled.

"I made a wish. That you will never be alone again. Are you alone now?"

"I was never alone. Not after you came into my life. You were always there. I will make sure I do the same."

_And when the stars are shining brightly_

_In the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Send it to heaven_

_And make you want to cry…_

_The tears of joy_

_For all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded _

_By the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you…_

Squall's eyes filled with tears as he held her closer to him. He didn't know what he was doing and what he was saying was true from his heart. The alcohol was quickly taking him over. He knew he would say anything, just to get this chance with her. But he meant every word, but had no idea why he said it.

"Don't be afraid of me." Rinoa whispered. "Let's just take what we can tonight. As you said before. This is our only chance."

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

'_Cos it's right before you_

_All that you need will surely come… _

Squall contemplated the situation quickly and shrugged it off. He pulled down her panties so she was completely naked before him. In the dimly lit room, he could make out her perfect curves. He ran his finger from her breast down to the swell of her hip, enjoying the feel of it beneath his hand. Her skin was so smooth it reminded him of the silken sheets he had on his bed at home. He loved the feel of her.

She tugged at his boxer shorts and pulled them off down to his thighs, revealing his hard and quivering member. She looked down and then back up at her lover with fear in her eyes. She had no idea he was this… big!

"Don't worry, he won't bite. But I will!" Squall nipped at her neck playfully, trying to relax her gently.

"Oh Squall…" Rinoa moaned out loud and her eyelids closed. Squall shook at her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Look at me." He demanded softly. "Never avert your gaze from me. If you close your eyes, then you do not trust me."

"I do trust you, Squall. I do…"

Squall opened her legs to reveal her tight virgin sex. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and wet them down. He forced them into her and moved quickly in and out. Rinoa was crying out to him. She came so suddenly, her orgasm soaking his fingers. She had never experienced this before and certainly had never thought that Squall would be like this. He was always so quiet and kept to himself. How in the world did he know what he was doing!

As if he could read her mind he decided to speak.

"I have done this once before Rinoa, you needn't worry about my not knowing what to do. I know exactly what to do with you, my koi. And I choose to take you like this."

He removed his hand and tasted her in his fingertips. She was sweet. He positioned himself above her and arched his back, so she was in direct eye contact with him.

"This may hurt. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

He used his hand to guide himself to her. He reached the entrance to her womanhood and discovered it was soaking wet. He had done his job well. He saw her brace herself for contact and stroked her face.

"I'll do it on three, ok?" She nodded at him. "One… Two!"

She screamed as his length penetrated her deeply. She smiled shakily.

"You said on three," she accused him.

"You would have tightened up by three. It's always the best way to go in early. Sorry if I hurt you."

He felt her even wetter beneath him. It was her virgin blood. She winced as he moved within her. He dared move again in fear of causing her more pain.

"Go on Squall. I'm ok now." Rinoa whispered.

He began going slowly and kept his eyes on her face. Her face was a scowl for a few minutes. She was gripping his shoulders really tight. It soon softened into a smile. She looked into his eyes, as if to say it was ok to continue.

He moved in a steady rhythm, admiring his lover moaning. He grunted as he was getting too close. He wanted her to come first. He stopped for a minute.

"Is something wrong? Have I done anything wrong?" Rinoa asked him.

"No. I'm just getting too close. I want us to come together as one."

"Ok."

He pulled out of her and picked her up off the bed. He placed her on the floor and leant her against the bed. He shoved her forward and re-entered. She groaned in pleasure. He bent over her back and bit her neck. She shuddered. He plunged his hips wildly against her backside, and groaned with every thrust he gave her.

"Squall! Oh Squall!" Rinoa shouted at the top of her lungs.

"RI… NO… AH! Ahhhggg!" he roared with her.

"OH HYNE! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" she screamed as her orgasm ran between her legs, coating what parts Squall's member weren't wet. Just the feel of her gushing fluids on him, caused Squall to erupt within her. He grunted once more and collapsed onto her back, breathing heavily.

"That was… wonderful." Rinoa said gasping for breath. "I love you Squall. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good." Rinoa said as she climbed back onto the bed and crawled beneath the blood-stained covers. "I hope Zell doesn't kill us for making a mess."

"Nah, he won't mind. Goodnight Rinoa." Squall climbed back into the bed and pulled Rinoa's head onto his chest.

"Goodnight Squall…"

**

* * *

10am Zell's House **

Rinoa stirred under the covers. Light was shining into her eyes. She covered her face with her hand and looked outside.

"It's morning. Oh my head! That's the last time I drink again-"

She realised that she was not alone in the room. She heard soft snoring from beside her. She hesitated and pulled the cover up. She saw that she was naked! And there was dried blood on the bed-sheets.

"Oh fuck!" she whispered, trying not to wake the other person. She looked over her shoulder and saw a tumble of brown hair facing her. She looked over at them under the cover. They were naked too!

"Shit!" she cursed loudly. The person beside her turned over, still dreaming. Her eyes went wide.

"Squall? Oh Hyne!"

She climbed quickly from the bed and put on her underwear as fast as she could. She threw her dress on and grabbed her shoes. One of them slipped from her grasp and landed with a clunk on the floor.

Squall's eyes shot open. He sat up and stared at the raven-haired beauty at the foot of the bed. Rinoa had her dress over her head and had her underwear on display.

"Rinoa…?"

Rinoa burst into tears and ran from the room. Squall abruptly stood up and become conscious that he was missing his clothes. It was then that he realised what had happened when he saw the blood on the bed-sheets.

"Oh shit!"

**Authors Note: Twelve fucking pages long! I hope I get good reviews for this! And once again I leave you all with a cliffhanger! Mwuahahaha! I'm evil, right? What did you think of the lemon? Let me know.**

**Next chapter: Squall and Rinoa confront each other about what happened. Squall denies what he said to her and they have another argument. (I seem to favour them fighting in this fic don't I?) And Squall receives a letter… from his GIRLFRIEND! Review to find out more! Chapter 5- A Mistake?**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	5. A Mistake?

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. There is no attempted murder, threats, or bashing of any kind. And also, no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

**Rinny Leonheart**

**

* * *

Last Chapter:**

She looked over her shoulder and saw a tumble of brown hair facing her. She looked over at them under the cover. They were naked too!

"Shit!" she cursed loudly. The person beside her turned over, still dreaming. Her eyes went wide.

"Squall? Oh Hyne!"

She climbed quickly from the bed and put on her underwear as fast as she could. She threw her dress on and grabbed her shoes. One of them slipped from her grasp and landed with a clunk on the floor.

Squall's eyes shot open. He sat up and stared at the raven-haired beauty at the foot of the bed. Rinoa had her dress over her head and had her underwear on display.

"Rinoa…?"

Rinoa burst into tears and ran from the room. Squall abruptly stood up and became conscious that he was missing his clothes. It was then that he realised what had happened when he saw the blood on the bed-sheets.

"Oh shit!"

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**A Mistake?**

**Saturday 5th September **

Rinoa ran as fast as she could to her car. She couldn't believe what had happened. She threw her shoes onto the back seat and jumped into the driver's seat and planted her head on the steering wheel.

"Did he rape me? Or was the feeling mutual?" she sobbed into the steering wheel and pounded on the dashboard. "What am I going to do? What is he going to think of me now? He's my best friend-"

"And I always will be." Squall's voice came from next to her. She tried to look at him and burst out crying when she saw his perfect blue eyes staring her out. He was in his jeans and his shirt had been buttoned crookedly.

"Don't cry Rinoa, please. It's ok. Come here."

He opened her passenger side car door and pulled her onto his lap. She was still crying. He cradled her in his arms, scared of letting her go after the night they had just spent together.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered into his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Squall asked, dreading the argument brewing.

"Squall, we've just slept together!"

"Yes. I was aware of this fact when I saw you struggling to put your dress on."

She straightened up in his embrace and glared at him.

"Are you trying to say that it meant nothing to you? That we're still gonna be _friends_ after what you took from me? It's not like virginity can be bought from a convenience store every time you have sex, you know!"

"I know that too. Why are you making this difficult? I told you last night was the only night we had-"

"And that makes it better does it? That you slept with me and don't want it to go further?"

"Rinoa, you were drunk. And so was I-"

Rinoa slapped his face hard and shoved herself off of his lap. He rubbed the cheek she had just hit. It really hurt! And it had pissed him off.

"Does it make a difference? Sleeping together is the same, no matter what the situation! How _could_ you act like this now, after all the things you said to me last night!" She shouted at him.

"Because I didn't mean _any_ of it! It was a mistake!" Squall screamed back at her. Rinoa froze in her seat. Squall was shocked at his outburst.

"Get out of my car." She said quietly, her hands on the steering wheel, preparing to put the keys in the ignition.

"Rinoa I didn't mean to say that-"

"GET OUT!" she screeched at him, her eyes filling up to the brim with tears. She threw his ring at him. It hit him in between his eyes. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY CAR!"

Squall obeyed and closed the car door. No sooner had he done so, Rinoa sped off out of Zell's road and disappeared from his sight.

He slumped onto the gravel on the garden, put his head in his hands and started to cry.

"You are SO dead Squall!" he heard Zell shouting from his parents' room. "Now I've gotta clean up this mess! I _do_ mind about it by the way!"

"What? How did you know that I said that?" Squall called up to him.

"My parents have a tape player in their room- don't ask! You guys must have knocked it onto the floor or something and switched it on! I have you bonking Rinoa on tape! Man, that's wack!"

Squall was inside the room before he realised he'd gotten off the path.

"Hand me the tape Zell." Zell threw him the tape and began pulling the blood-stained sheets from the bed and rolled them into a ball.

"Here, take it! Now help me get these bed-sheets clean!"

**

* * *

Selphie's House One hour later**

"I just can't believe Squall would say that to you." Selphie hugged her sobbing friend. Rinoa had arrived 45 minutes ago, crying about what Squall had said to her. She had only just managed to tell her what happened in five sentences. Not much information but Selphie knew what had happened and was shocked.

"I… can't… speak… to… him… again!" Rinoa choked out. "He… he… said he didn't mean it!" she sobbed even harder into Selphie's shoulders.

"If Irvine ever said that to me, he'd have his hat shoved up his arse!" Selphie growled. "How DARE Squall have the nerve to say it meant nothing to you. You two have been friends for years-"

"And he doesn't want to ruin it for us! It's all my fault! What am I going to do? I have to face him at Garden. And our parents… Hyne, our parents!"

"What about them?"

Rinoa wiped the tears from her face.

"They want us to be a couple! Squall told them when I was in the police station the other day-"

"Rewind girl! Police station? What happened?" Selphie interrupted, a look of shock on her face.

"I was nearly raped on the first day back. Don't tell anyone, please?"

"Rinny! Why would I? What happened? Did Squall rape you?"

"NO! It was some drunk on my way home. He tried to mug me and rape me. Squall scared him off. He'd followed me because he was worried. Our parents arrived and assumed he'd proposed because I was wearing his ring. They so want our families to be joined together. They want us to get married but Squall said he won't because we're too good friends. Or at least we _were_ before we slept together." She wailed to the world.

"I don't know what I can say that would make you feel better. I'm really sorry things ended this way for you and Squall. I truly am sorry."

**

* * *

Loire Residence 1:23pm **

Squall had decided to go home after the ordeal with Rinoa. The wound was too fresh to try and talk it out with her now. He had arrived home not quite an hour ago and had spent his time staring at the tape Zell had given him. Curiosity was getting the better of him. He picked the tape up and placed it inside his huge stereo player. He flicked the 'PLAY' button and sat down on his bed, his gaze never leaving the stereo system. He listened to the conversation as soon as the tape began to roll.

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you," his own voice slurred _

"_Same here," Rinoa's voice purred back_

"_Squall…" she moaned_

"_Rinoa, I have to tell you something,"_

"_You don't need to say it Squall. I already know."_

"_Please let me say it. I can't keep it in any longer. I love you. I've always loved you."_

"_If you love me, then show me."_

"_How? How can I show you I love you?"_

"_Make love to me…" she breathed deeply. "Show me you love me by loving me…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I've never been more certain. I love you Squall. You saved my life more than once. Show me your love by loving me."_

"_I… I don't know. This will only be our one night-"_

"_I don't care. As long as I spend one night with you, nothing else matters. I want you to be my first, no-one else. Only you…"_

"_I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You won't. You said I'd never come to any harm. You promised me you wouldn't. And I trust you."_

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, now look at what I've done!" Squall thumped his head in his hands.

"_If you love me, then trust is an addition to this. No matter what, I won't let you down."_

"_Oh Squall! Don't let me go, please?"_

"_I promise."_

Rustling of bed-sheets heard. A clunk of her shoes is caught clearly on the tape. Zell said he found it on the floor of his parents' room.

"_Methinks you were expecting this." He heard himself say playfully._

"_And if I was? What are you gonna do about it?" she purred seductively_

"_Hey!" he heard her cry out_

"_Yes, princess? Are we getting worked up?" he heard himself tease her_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply begins playing_

"_Rinoa, it's our song."_ Squall heard himself whispering

"_Our song?" she breathed._

"_Yes. Our song."_

"_Squall… stay with me, forever…" Rinoa pleaded softly_

Silence fell into the tape for a while. Squall assumed that the tape had stopped playing. Until he heard her speak once more.

"_It's a sign. A sign that this night will be only for us. I made a wish. That you will never be alone again. Are you alone now?"_

Squall was listening intently to the conversation, holding his chin in his hands.

"_I was never alone. Not after you came into my life. You were always there. I will make sure I do the same."_

"Hyne! I'm such a dumbass! Why did I say that?"

"_Don't be afraid of me." Rinoa whispered. "Let's just take what we can tonight. As you said before. This is our only chance."_

Rinoa gasping in shock is picked up on the tape.

"_Don't worry, he won't bite. But I will!"_

"_Oh Squall…" she moaned_

"_Look at me." He demanded softly. "Never avert your gaze from me. If you close your eyes, then you do not trust me."_

"_I do trust you, Squall. I do…"_

"_I have done this once before Rinoa, you needn't worry about my not knowing what to do. I know exactly what to do with you, my koi. And I choose to take you like this."_

"_This may hurt. Are you ready for this?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'll do it on three, ok? One… Two!"_

Rinoa screamed loudly. Squall stared at the tape recorder in agony. He hurt her and he was still doing it at this very moment.

"_You said on three,"_

"_You would have tightened up by three. It's always the best way to go in early. Sorry if I hurt you."_

"And I'm even sorrier now," Squall said to the tape recorder.

He heard her whimpering with pain and guilt filled him inside

"_Go on Squall. I'm ok now." She whispered._

The bed began to creak softly. He heard himself grunt and then there was silence once more.

"_Is something wrong? Have I done anything wrong?" Rinoa asked_

"_No. I'm just getting too close. I want us to come together as one."_

"_Ok."_

Thumping is heard. The sound was climbing off of the bed. Then more silence. Suddenly skin pounding against skin is clearly heard on the tape. He heard Rinoa crying out his name and smacked his forehead.

"_Squall! Oh Squall!" she shouted_

"_RI… NO… AH! Ahhhggg!" he was yelling out loud_

"_OH HYNE! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" she screamed as loud as she could. _

Squall held his ears beneath his hands. He couldn't believe what he'd done. The thumping stopped and he heard their bodies collapse against the bed.

"_That was… wonderful." Rinoa gasped. "I love you Squall. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too. Now let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."_

"_Sounds good. I hope Zell doesn't kill us for making a mess."_

"_Nah, he won't mind. Goodnight Rinoa."_

"_Goodnight Squall…"_

Snoring was heard minutes later and Squall stopped the tape. He didn't want to hear anymore if there was more.

"Did I make a mistake to say I didn't mean it, when it's on this tape, clear as day?"

* * *

He walked down the stairs in heart-felt agony and noticed that there were letters on the porch-mat. Flipping through them, he saw one addressed to him. From a Miss Audrey Keller, Zanarkand. 

He frantically ripped the envelope open and tore the letter out.

_Dear Squall,_

_I hope you haven't forgotten me. It's Audrey Keller. The sister of Tidus Keller, the blitzball player. We met in Esthar over the summer, remember? How have you been? I've been alright, I suppose. _

_My career is going great if you must know. If you consider being your brother's personal trainer a fun career, right? Any future job prospects for you yet?_

_Tidus is a ball of energy as you may well remember. I'm bringing him to Deling for half-term. He deserves a break from Garden and Blitzball training. _

_I was hoping I could spend some time with you privately, since you were hanging around with Rinoa nearly all the time. Since I am your girlfriend, I think I should have some time with you._

_We break up on October 20th. Hopefully I'll be able to get to Deling by the 22nd. That way, I can spend the week off with you. I've already made reservations in Deling's hotel, The Chocobo. _

_I've been missing you. Funny isn't it? We barely know each other and I have the nerve to say something like that. Sorry if I'm being too forward. I really like you, that's all._

_Oh, I have wonderful news: Tidus and I are going to be moving to Deling at Christmas! Isn't that great? Mom and dad are still going to be in Esthar until New Year, so, I'll get to spend Christmas with you. Well, provided you're still interested in me. I hope so anyway._

_I'll call you the day before half term. See you then._

_Love, Audrey_

_126 Anima Lane_

_Southern Zanarkand_

_SH1 VA5 _

Squall pulled out a spare sheet of paper and wrote a response to her letter.

_Dear Audrey,_

_No I haven't forgotten you. And yes I remember your brother, Tidus, very well. _

_Things have been rough lately. Rinoa and I have fallen out. I think it's for good this time. Other than that, I've been fine._

_Glad to hear you're enjoying your job. I still have to wait until I graduate from Balamb Garden before choosing a suitable career. I think I may apply for the Commander's position that's opening next year. My instructors have said I should go for it. You are lucky you have already graduated. I almost forgot that you were older than me._

_You said you were coming to Deling to visit me? That sounds like a great idea. Nearly everyone I know is going away for the week. Except Rinoa._

_Don't worry about being too forward with me. I find it a nice change from everyone else around here. Most people I know try and dumb it down for me, when they say they miss me anyway. You're not like other people._

_I have been wondering why you chose me as your boyfriend. I'm two years younger than you. Wouldn't you have preferred someone your own age? No offence. I just want to know why you think I'm so special. Is it because of my heritage or something? I'm probably being stupid. I've never had a girlfriend like you before. Hell, I've never really had a girlfriend. I like you as well._

_You're moving to Deling at Christmas? That is great too. I guess spending time with you and Tidus will be a laugh. I am still interested in you. I thought that you'd lost interest in me._

_I'm looking forward to your call. I can't wait to see you again. It has been too long. See you in October._

_Squall _

Squall folded the letter into an envelope and addressed it to Zanarkand and walked out of his house. He jogged to the bottom of the path and turned the corner. There was a post-box on the other side of the road. He stuck a Galibaldian postage stamp on it and chucked it through the slot.

He paced slowly back home. He reflected on the previous night and the event this morning. He knew what happened, and the outcome of it all.

He had lost his best friend, and that was it.

**End of Chapter 5! Please don't kill me. Even though this was a crappy chapter. Not much new information except for that of Audrey Keller. She is Tidus' elder sister and… Squall's girlfriend? Shocking eh? More info on Audrey next chapter. The next chapter will take place seven weeks later, at half term. **

**In the words of Tigger from Winnie the Pooh: "TTFN- Ta ta for now!"**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	6. What's Happening to Me?

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. There is no attempted murder, threats, or bashing of any kind. And also, no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

**Author's Note #2**: I really dislike the name Audrey. No offence to those with that name. I just don't like it. That's why I chose that name for my character.

**I know I promised information on Audrey in this chapter. I have too much to say and not enough patience to write in the chapter itself.. I'll do it at the end of the chapter as an extra.**

**I know that some of you thought that this would be updated in 7 weeks. What I meant was that I would skip ahead seven weeks in the story. Not much has happened in 7 weeks except Squall writing Audrey more letters, and Rinoa giving him the cold shoulder for that long.**

**Rinny Leonheart**

**Chapter Six**

**What's Happening to Me?**

**Friday October 20th Balamb Garden**

The season of autumn was just beginning and the students of Balamb were enjoying their last day off for a whole week. No more homework, no more instructors, and lots of parties to go to.

For Squall, he had Audrey arriving in two days time. He should have been looking forward to it. But there was one problem: Rinoa. She was still giving him the freeze. And what was worse, Selphie and Irvine had turned on him as well.

"You're a fucking pig!" Selphie had exclaimed and slapped him in the face as she walked past him. Irvine had given him a dirty look. Squall knew she'd told Selphie. And that Selphie had told Irvine. He wasn't surprised. He had behaved badly and he knew it.

He had tried apologizing to Rinoa many times, but she had pointedly ignored him and walked off or gotten on with her work. He had tried phoning her and the maids had always said that she was out. He even pushed himself to going to her house to say he was sorry. Unfortunately, her parents had declined him entry because she was refusing to speak to him.

"She'll come around in a few days love," Julia had said before showing him the door, "She hasn't been herself recently. It's probably the exams coming up. She'll be fine once they're over."

The exams were three weeks ago, and she still wasn't talking to him. By the time the exams were over, he had decided to give up and focus on Audrey's visit.

**Rinoa's Room 6:35pm**

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Squall in the Cafeteria today. He walked straight past me. I think he's gotten the hint I won't talk to him. Why did he say it was a mistake? Do I mean that little to him? Was I just a _shag_ to him? I guess I won't know._

_There's a Costume Ball at our house tonight. Mom and dad have invited all of the military and their children. It's a banquet and a ball. The Loire's are coming too tonight. The party starts at eight, in just under two hours. I should be getting ready._

_It is going to be difficult not to talk to Squall and our parents' not notice. They'll suspect something, and we'll have to confess what really happened. I told my parents that we'd fallen out over a car race on the Saturday after Zell's party. I said that he cheated and I lost. It was a trivial subject, but they bought it. I don't know what Squall told Laguna and Raine. If he told them anyway._

_If he hadn't been such a fucking jackass about it, we could have worked something out. He chose to discontinue with our friendship, not me. Well, maybe it was me, but he didn't want to develop our friendship further._

_I've been feeling awfully strange these past two weeks. I cannot explain why. My stomach has been doing somersaults, my breasts have been sore and Selphie has said that I've been really moody recently. I haven't noticed about the mood-swings. I told her it was probably PMS._

_Wait a second… PMS? But I haven't had my period yet. My period… OH SHIT! I have to go. I'll continue with this entry later._

Rinoa threw her diary onto her bed and rushed out of her room. She flew down the stairs and ran into her mother in the foyer.

"Rinoa! You startled me! Aren't you ready yet?"

Julia was wearing a formal length red dress with black lace over the top. The sleeves were puffy and arm-length. Her hair was elegantly drawn back into a chignon with a few soft curls hanging past her ears, much like the way Rinoa wore hers for the party. It suited her mother better than it did her. And she was also wearing a fake gold tiara. Her mother's costume was supposed to make her look like a Queen. Rinoa's costume was a princess'.

"Mom, it's only twenty to seven. Sorry I ran into you. I need to take a drive, get some fresh air."

"Are you alright? You look… pale today." Julia asked with apprehension. Rinoa rolled her eyes and laughed jovially.

"Mom, look in the mirror. I inherited my pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes from you! Quit worrying about me, I'm ok. Really."

Julia looked at her only child with concern. She knew something was up, but didn't press the matter.

"If you insist. Don't take too long, the Loire's will be here at quarter to eight. I want you back here in half an hour, ok?"

"Sure thing mom! See you and dad in a bit!"

She jumped into her Subaru and drove off, looking for a drug store or a supermarket. She needed to find an open one, and fast!

**Loire Residence 7:30pm **

"Squall! Ellone! Are you two almost ready yet? We have to go in fifteen minutes!" Raine's voice rang throughout the house. Squall appeared at the top of the staircase, Ellone right behind him.

Raine's costume of choice was a pair of tight jeans, a white cotton blouse, a beige waistcoat and a pair of cowboy boots. She was also sporting a beige cowboy hat.

"Come down and let me look at you both!" Raine called to them. Ellone pushed past Squall and ran down the stairs to her mother.

"Elle! You look adorable!"

Ellone decided to go for the pirate look. She had a large t-shirt on with long shorts, an eye-patch and pointy boots. Her hair was wrapped up into a bandana.

"Squall! You're next!" Raine called on her only son. Squall plodded down the stairs. He was wearing a black suit with a white cummerbund, black waistcoat and a black tie. His shoes were in his hands, ready to be polished. He had a white mask on top of his shoes. He was going as The Phantom of the Opera.

"You look so handsome! Just like your father!" Raine beamed at him. Squall scowled. He hated his mother saying he looked like that oaf he had 23 chromosomes of. It made him less than impressed.

"Whatever. Are we gonna go or what?" He muttered as a maid shined his black shoes for him.

"In a minute, we need to wait for your father. Laguna are you ready yet?" she called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Laguna swept down the banister like he was a child again. He landed with a bump at the bottom where his family was waiting. Squall's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of Laguna. He was wearing a bunny costume. A peony pink one. How in Hyne's name could he be related to that clown?

Raine chuckled and pinched his fluffy tail. Squall snorted loudly, receiving a death-glare from his mother. He gave her a look of innocence and smiled cheekily. She shook her head at him and grinned back.

"Shall we?" Laguna hopped towards the front door. He was taking the costume ball too seriously. He even had a small basket with eggs and carrots in it. Like he was the flipping Easter Rabbit! Squall thought to himself. If he was, the holiday trading companies would have cooked his cotton ass the minute they saw him!

"Of course," Raine replied.

"Whatever." Squall muttered.

"Yay!" Ellone shouted.

The four Loire's entered their vehicle for the night: a limousine, and drove off to the Caraway Ball.

**Caraway Mansion 7:31pm**

**Rinoa's private bathroom. **

Rinoa was sitting on the edge of her white marble bathtub. A small white stick is on the floor along with two boxes. One, of which was the container of the white stick. The other box was empty. The three small strips that had been inside it were already used. They all said the same thing. She decided to try out the last one, hoping it would give her the answer she wanted.

She suddenly bent over the toilet and threw up. The taste was awful! She shuddered and began to brush her teeth and tongue.

"Ok. Deep breathing, deep breathing. Maybe you're overreacting. It's just nerves. It's not gonna have a pink dot in it. You don't need to worry over nothing. Just relax. The other ones were wrong. This one will be right."

She was trying to compose herself. A small timer began going off. Two minutes were up. She looked at the stick. It was still blank. She sighed with relief until she saw something appearing on the stick.

A deep pink spot in the clear window.

Maybe it was shock but she felt the need to throw up again. She bent over the bowl again and threw up more, her eyes filling up with tears. Her heart breaking once again, she flushed the toilet and went into her bedroom which adjoined her bathroom.

She pulled out a dress from her wardrobe and began fiddling with it. She couldn't put it on. She was too ashamed to wear such a dress. It was a baby-blue formal length, tight bodice topped dress with a long skirt that reached the floor. The sleeves were arm length with long drops from one corner of the wrists. It was a dress made for a princess, but would her parents still see her as one once they found out?

**8pm Caraway Mansion**

Guests were arriving by the dozen. Laguna arrived with Raine, Squall and Ellone in tow at five to eight. Squall had walked into the dining area followed by Laguna and Ellone.

"I'm sorry we were later than we said. Traffic here was a nightmare. Is Rinoa downstairs? I'm sure Squall would like to see her." Raine said to Julia.

"I'm sorry, but Rinoa isn't down yet. She should be here by now. Shelia? Could you bring Rinoa down for me?"

"Yes ma'am." The maid bowed and ascended the stairs to Rinoa's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Miss Rinoa? Your mother requests that you come down now to greet the guests."

"I'm coming."

Rinoa opened the door, her face paler than usual. Even the makeup she was wearing could not disguise it.

"Have you been sick, miss?"

"A little, but I'm fine now. Must have been my lunch." She said dismissively. "You may tell her that I shall be down shortly. I am fixing my hair."

Shelia curtseyed and walked towards the staircase and disappeared.

Rinoa closed the door quickly and looked at herself in her full-length mirror on her wall. She ran her hand over her flat stomach as she stared at her reflection. It wouldn't be so flat for long, she thought as she stroked it. Tears formed in her chocolate eyes once more. She blinked them away quickly. She didn't want her parents or their guests noticing anything.

"Squall… I need your help." She whispered before turning towards the door. "I can't do this alone…"

**Meanwhile…**

Squall had been seated next to Rinoa on the head table of the hall. She hadn't arrived yet. Not that he cared. She had given up on him as a friend. But it _was_ his fault. Maybe if he hadn't been so insensitive, she would still be talking to him.

He looked around and saw his parents chatting to Rinoa's. They gave him quick glances every now and again, making him assume that the conversation is about Rinoa and himself.

He grunted as he scanned the drinks list before him. Nothing like what he'd normally drink: Sauvignon, Merlot, Shiraz, Chardonnay, Trevini White and Champagne. What a boring fare. Nothing he would have liked to drink was on the list. It looked like he was stuck with fresh orange juice all night.

Jack and Julia tapped on their Champagne flutes, catching the attention of their guests.

"We'd like to welcome you all to this year's Costume Ball. I hope everyone will enjoy themselves this year. Laguna Loire and his beautiful wife Raine have volunteered to host next years' ball at their mansion in Esthar. Let's give them a round of applause for their generous offer!"

The room exploded into applause and clapping. Laguna flushed and Raine laughed out loud.

"We would be honoured if you all attend next year. I'm sure we can't rely on Jack and Julia forever to host this annual event, can we?" Laguna chuckled.

There was a hearty response by all of the guests. Squall rolled his eyes at his father's little 'joke'.

There was a knock on the ballroom door. One of the waiters opened it and beckoned another to help drag the other door open. All of the guests towards the moving doors. This was Rinoa's entrance. Squall looked up as soon as the guests began gasping.

Rinoa was standing in between the opened doors. The dress she was wearing fitted her perfectly. She looked like an angel. The only things missing, to Squall, were the wings. Her hair had been fanned out, framing her heart-shaped face beautifully. Squall found he had his jaw wide open. He was staring at his best friend like a piece of meat again! He closed his mouth quickly. Ellone was giggling next to him.

"What?" he hissed at her.

"Rinny looks pretty and you're eyeing her up. What about Audrey? I thought _she_ was your girlfriend."

"How did you know about that?" Squall exclaimed. "That's none of your business who I date and don't date."

Ellone shrugged and got out of her seat.

"Be like that if you want. I know what I saw, and what I've read in your diary."

Squall's gaze turned from Rinoa and flipped towards his sister.

"You little cow!" Squall fumed. "How _dare_ you read my diary?"

"I dared and I did. So kill me. Besides, Rinoa's much better looking than Audrey, even if she looks paler, she's much nicer."

Squall looked around for Rinoa and gave up. Ellone had her head on one side questioningly.

"Why are you still gaping after Rinoa?" Ellone asked smugly. "If she's _just a friend_ as you say, then why were you giving her the 'Loire look of love'?

"That's preposterous! There's no such thing as the 'Loire look of love'! You're making that up!"

"Whatever, big brother. I'm going to the bathroom. Save me a dance."

Ellone smirked and wandered off into the crowd. Squall sat in his seat, looking around the room for Rinoa with his eyes. He couldn't see her anywhere.

"'The Loire look of love'? That sound stupid, doesn't it?" Rinoa sat down next to him, her eyes looking weary. Squall blinked in surprise at her.

"So… you heard it, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, pretty dumb right?"

"Rinoa I-"

Squall I-"

"No you first!" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Squall forgot about Audrey's visit, forgot about Audrey and lost himself in Rinoa's deep brown eyes.

"Care to dance? We'll talk as we go, ok?" Squall offered her his hand. She nodded and graciously accepted it. He led her onto the dance floor, just as Waltz for the Moon was starting.

"This is unlike you," Rinoa commented as he began to dance with her. "You don't dance with me unless I drag you up to."

"I thought I needed an attitude re-adjustment. I've been such a dick recently. And I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." He said, spinning her away from him.

"Deserve what? Being treated badly?" she replied and spun back towards him.

"Yeah. I was such an idiot. I should have tried to give us a go. I guess I was scared about rushing things." He said, holding her close to him.

Rinoa's eyes went downcast.

_Rushing things? You have no idea how fast things are happening... _

"Rinoa is something wrong? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine really. Just feeling a bit ill, that's all."

Squall held her in his arms and pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders.

"That's all? Rinoa, you're completely white! A bit ill? You can't fool me. What's wrong?"

She shook her head adamantly. "There's nothing wrong Squall. Quit fussing!"

"Oh, I get it. It's that time of the month again, isn't it?" Squall joked. Rinoa's eyes widened and filled with tears. She pushed herself from him and fled from the dance floor. Squall looked bewildered.

"What was that all about?" he wondered.

Ellone had just come back as Rinoa ran off, her brown eyes gleaming with delight. She was holding a book and what looked like to Squall, a pencil in her hands. "Has she just told you?"

Squall's eyes knotted together in a frown.

"Told me what, Elle?"

Ellone simply shook her head at him and tried to walk off. Squall reached out and grabbed her arm and dragged her out onto the empty patio.

"Ellone, tell me! What was Rinoa supposed to have told me!" he demanded, his grip on her wrist tightening up. Ellone wriggled from his grasp and shoved something into his hands.

"Take a look at _these_!" she snarled and walked back to the party. Squall looked at what she'd thrust into his hands. It was a small blue note-book and the 'pencil'. The book's title was 'My Diary'.

_Rinoa's diary? What was Ellone doing with this? And what's this pencil-shaped thing? Huh? There's a pink dot in the middle. But Rinoa likes blue._

He opened the diary and the page he opened up was a diary entry from the day they had their argument.

_September 6th_

_Dear Diary,_

_When I woke up this morning, I found out that I'd slept with Squall! Let's just say, I was very surprised. I panicked and ran from the room. He followed me outside to my car. I was crying. All the love I felt for him was thrown away in a single argument. I think it's over between us. Even if there was nothing to begin with in Squall's eyes._

_If he said that it meant nothing to him, it meant nothing to him and that's it. It meant so much to me. More than anyone can know. I love him so much, my heart is aching. It hurts me so, that he would sleep with me, then act like it was nothing._

_Selphie thinks that he was totally out of line. He was. The pain I'm feeling is worse than a Bio attack from a Tri Face. It hurts so badly, its killing me. I love him. I love him so much._

Squall was feeling so guilty now. He flipped forward to the most recent entry. Today's entry.

_October 20th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Squall in the Cafeteria today. He walked straight past me. I think he's gotten the hint I won't talk to him. Why did he say it was a mistake? Do I mean that little to him? Was I just a _shag_ to him? I guess I won't know._

_There's a Costume Ball at our house tonight. Mom and dad have invited all of the military and their children. It's a banquet and a ball. The Loire's are coming too tonight. The party starts at eight, in just under two hours. I should be getting ready._

_It is going to be difficult not to talk to Squall and our parents' not notice. They'll suspect something, and we'll have to confess what really happened. I told my parents that we'd fallen out over a car race on the Saturday after Zell's party. I said that he cheated and I lost. It was a trivial subject, but they bought it. I don't know what Squall told Laguna and Raine. If he told them anyway._

_If he hadn't been such a fucking jackass about it, we could have worked something out. He chose to discontinue with our friendship, not me. Well, maybe it was me, but he didn't want to develop our friendship further._

_I've been feeling awfully strange these past two weeks. I cannot explain why. I don't know what's happening to me. My stomach has been doing somersaults, I've been sick, my breasts have been sore and Selphie has said that I've been really moody recently. I haven't noticed about the mood-swings. I told her it was probably PMS._

_Wait a second… PMS? But I haven't had my period yet. My period… OH SHIT! I have to go. I'll continue with this entry later._

"What is this? What's she trying to say?" Squall wondered as he continued reading.

_I bought two packets of pregnancy tests half an hour ago. I used the pack of three first. They all came up positive. I thought to myself 'That can't be right. They must be wrong.' And I tried out the single one. It's called the Predictor, the best one. _

_As I waited for the result, I threw up. It's been happening a lot recently. I thought it was just nerves. Then the test result came up in the window. A dark pink dot. I read the instructions thoroughly. Clear window, no baby, and pink dot, pregnant._

_I'm crying at the moment. I'm pregnant. I can't face coming to the ball tonight. Someone will suspect something. But Mother says I have to go. I can't disappoint her and Father._

_I just remembered that we hadn't used protection. That's why this is happening. What am I going to do! I can't do this by myself. Squall's the father. As you may remember, he was my first. And last. How is he going to take it! I should tell him, I really should. But what would he say, what would he do? He could turn me away like a used tissue, like he did that morning. Hyne help me!_

_I must go now. The maid is knocking on the door._

_Rinoa _

Squall stood there, dumbfounded. He looked at the 'pencil' in his hand. He realised that it was the test Rinoa had taken. The pink dot was dark. There was no lying about this: Rinoa was going to have a baby. His baby.

He stood there, looking at the white stick in his hand for hours. It started to rain, he didn't care. He missed the banquet, he didn't care. The only thought racing through his mind as the rain dripped down his face was Rinoa.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! I know I made Squall out to be a bit of a git, and for that, I'm sorry. He didn't mean to forget about Audrey, his focus was on Rinoa at the time. And I did warn you that Ellone would have a few 'shit-stirring' roles in this fic. She has already played one of her many small parts in this fic. Look out for the others. **

**I'm updating sometime in the next week. That is, _if_ I can get to the computer. The Chichi Slaughter House will probably be on it all the time because it's half term at her school. I'll do my best anyway, I promise.**

**Rinny Leonheart**

**Here's the info on my fic's bitch that you all want to see. WARNING: Spoilers and growing hatred may occur.**

**About Audrey:**

**Age:** 19 years old.

**Height:** 5" 5'. She has a 'model body'.

**Hair Colour:** Honey-blonde with purple and red streaks. Waist length hair.

**Eye Colour**: Blue, but wears red contacts.

**Dress Style:** Short, revealing clothes. She doesn't wear anything casual. She's an all-out slut. But Squall doesn't see that.

**Personality:** Manipulative, control-freak, slutty, and aggressive. She's only kind whenever anyone's around. Complete bitch towards Rinoa in later chapters. Sleeps around, but you find that out later. She's also a gold-digger, but Squall has no idea about that either.

**Occupation:** SeeD Graduate from Esthar Garden. She is her brother, Tidus' blitzball coach.

**Hobbies:** Blitzball, Martial arts, Monster movies, Shopping (I know that's not a hobby, but it's one of mine!) and Dating (Also not a hobby, but she's like that.)

**Relation to Squall:** Girlfriend.

**Relation to Rinoa:** None. They despise one another.

**Family:** Her parents are the owners of Zanarkand's Blitzball team- The Aurochs. Her brother is Tidus, the star player. He is 17.

**How she met Squall and Rinoa:** She met them at Tidus' award ceremony. She whisked Squall away and asked him out. He said "whatever" meaning 'yes'. They have been 'dating' (in other-words writing to each other) for three months. They have NOT slept together. Squall slept with someone else when he was 15.

**I know I said that there was a lot to Audrey as a character. This is all I'm giving you for the moment. **

**Until next time... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Audrey's Visit Caught Out

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. There is no attempted murder, threats, or bashing of any kind. And also, no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

**Last chapter was nine pages long! This one's gonna be long too. With plenty of dialogue and information.**

**Audrey is disliked by Squall's family. Raine's thoughts on the relationship are less than appealing as you will soon discover in this chapter. Some good news for all you Audrey Keller-haters! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Audrey's Visit/ Caught Out**

**October 22nd**

**Loire Residence 11:52 am**

It was Sunday morning. Squall had been in his room since his family came back from the Caraway's. He had demanded all food to be sent to his room and left outside the door. All he had done since arriving home was look at Rinoa's pregnancy test and her last few diary entries. He knew he should have given it to her parents, but they may have read it, and found Rinoa out. He should have seen this coming. How could he have been so stupid as to have forgotten about protection? He never wanted to leave the house again!

He had knocked up his best friend and _he_ was ashamed? She was going to go through more than he would ever dream of and here he we was, feeling sorry for himself.

There was a knock at the door. Probably a maid with his breakfast.

"Just leave it on the floor and go away," he said loudly.

"Squall?"

It wasn't a maid. It was his mother. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it slightly.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly.

"There's someone at the door for you." His mother said, uncomfortably.

"Tell them I'm not here, whoever it is. I'm not in the mood to see anyone."

"But it's a girl at the door." Squall's eyes widened.

"A girl? Who?" he asked quickly.

"It's that girl from Esthar that you met over the summer. I remember her very well." The look on his mother's face was painful. Like she was remembering a hernia that she thought was gone, but kept coming back.

"Audrey? She's here, now? Tell her to wait a minute-"

"Wait a minute Squall." Raine interrupted. "_Why_ is _she_ here?"

"To see me!" Squall announced as he threw a clean t-shirt on and spayed himself with deodorant.

"Squall, please tell me you aren't dating her?" Raine asked. She seemed really shocked.

"Yeah, and?" he responded gruffly. "What's wrong with me dating her?"

"Haven't you_ seen_ her? She knows nothing about keeping things casual in the clothing department; she has total tart written all over her! And she's two years older than you! Why can't you go out with someone your own age, like Rinoa? At least _she_ has manners. This Audrey banged on our door, and demanded to see you! At least when Rinoa calls round, she rings the doorbell and asks to see you, not demands to."

"Mom, I think she's nice. Is her brother with her?"

"Tidus? Yes, he's here with her. Now there's a well brought up child if I ever saw one. He apologised to the maids and me for his sister's rude attitude. I would have invited him in, but Audrey would have followed. I will not have that girl step one foot inside my house. Ellone is not fond of her, and neither is your father or myself. I don't know what you see in that girl."

"I see more than what you ever will!" Squall snarled at her before grabbing some toast from his breakfast plate and headed downstairs.

Audrey and Tidus were waiting just outside the front door. Audrey was wearing a white microscopic tank-top with the slogan 'Humps for two hours' on it, black short shorts with matching thigh-high boots with six inch heels, and a black driver's cap on top of her red and purple streaked hair.

Tidus, on the other hand, was wearing jeans, trainers and a tight blue shirt which brought out the colour of his eyes. Audrey's red eyes lit up as soon as she saw Squall walking down the stairs. Raine was directly behind him. Squall was taken aback by her… interesting appearance. When he last saw her, she was in jeans and a tube-top, not… this type of attire.

"Squall!" she cried out and ran towards him. She met him at the bottom of the staircase and drove her tongue into his mouth. Raine's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. What could her son possibly see in this little skank? And what was she doing in her house! She had explicitly told her to wait outside. She cleared her throat loudly, causing Squall to break the kiss and turn around to face his mother.

"Audrey? I thought I asked you to wait outside."

"I'm sorry Raine. I was just-"

"It's Mrs. Loire to you, young lady! It's so rude to call your elders by their first names unless they give you permission! I certainly haven't given you the right to call me Raine."

Audrey scowled at the tall brunette.

"I'm sorry MRS. Loire. It won't happen again." Audrey replied sarcastically, shocking Squall to the core. She wasn't like this in Esthar, so why is she like this now?

Raine ignored the sarcasm and pointed to her brother, who was waiting on the doorstep.

"Tidus? Would you like to come in since your sister has invited herself inside? I'll make you a cup of tea, if you want."

"Thank you Mrs. Loire." Tidus said graciously as he stepped into the foyer. He carefully removed his shoes and left them on the mat outside.

"Please Tidus, you can call me Raine. Unlike your sister, I can see that _you_ have _some _manners. Oh, and Audrey?"

Audrey looked up from Squall's face and concentrated on Raine.

"Next time you decide to grace us with your presence, you might want to re-think your choice of clothing. I don't find it suitable to make house-calls in. This way Tidus."

_Unless you're a prostitute, you don't wear that stuff in broad daylight! _Raine thought to herself as Tidus followed her to the kitchen, leaving Squall and Audrey in the hallway.

"Hyne, your mom is such a _bitch_!" Audrey exclaimed as soon as Raine was out of earshot.

Squall was surprised at this. Audrey wasn't like this when he met her. Where was the nice Audrey he met? Who was this sarcastic person before him? Was this the REAL Audrey? No, he was imagining things. She had probably rushed over here from the station. She'd probably taken the night train or something. That's why she's a bit crabby, she's tired, he thought to himself.

"So…" Audrey pressed herself against him. "Anything exciting happen since we spoke last time?"

Squall thought about telling her that he'd knocked Rinoa up, but thought better of it. She seemed tired so he thought he'd tell her later on in the week.

"Nope. Nothing has happened really. Just Garden homework and stuff."

"Oh," Audrey replied disappointedly. "Is it gonna be just us this week? Tidus is meeting someone he met when we did this afternoon. We can go somewhere more… private if you like." She purred into his ear. "My hotel room is empty for the moment. We could check in and catch up on things there. We could have a drink before we do." She suggested, batting her long fair eyelashes at him seductively.

Squall contemplated her offer and shook his head.

"Maybe not. I don't think it's a good idea."

Audrey laughed at him. "Squall, don't tell me you're still a virgin! A good-looking guy like you, hasn't experienced the wonders of consummating a relationship yet?"

_I've experienced them, and much more than you know._

"Let's drop that subject, shall we? And please, keep it down. My mom and Ellone are still here."

"Wanna show me your room? It seems your mother was just about to go out with your sister today. Forget about them. We have the house all to ourselves once Tidus buggers off."

"I think we're rushing things here. I'm not ready for that just yet. Is that ok with you?"

Audrey's eyes flashed with anger and forced a smile.

"Sure, no problem. Wanna show me around? I'm sure there's lots of thing to do in Deling. Since I'm moving here soon, I think I should get acquainted with the city. Why don't we go out for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Squall said, trying to sound enthusiastic about the idea.

"TIDUS! Squall and I are going now! Move your butt now!" Audrey shouted towards the kitchen.

"I'm coming! Sorry Mrs. Loire, my sister wants me." Tidus' voice was heard from the kitchen. There was a clatter of tea cups going into the sink.

"It's no problem. You are such a nice young man, Tidus. And please, do call me Raine."

"I apologise. Sorry Raine. Thank you for the tea, it was very nice of you."

"My pleasure. Off you go then, if Audrey is waiting for you."

**Caraway Mansion 12:15pm**

**Rinoa's private bathroom**

Rinoa was being sick for the eighth time that day. She shuddered as she wiped her mouth, and then leant over the toilet for the second time in two minutes. When she was finished she walked through to her room to dry her hair. She'd not long gotten out of the shower before she started being sick.

Rubbing the towel through her hair, she started to cry. Having no idea why she was crying she sat down on her bed and wiped away her tears. She reached under her bed for her diary. It was not there.

**Flashback **

"Rinoa is something wrong? You don't seem yourself." Squall asked her, sounding very concerned.

"I'm fine really. Just feeling a bit ill, that's all." She insisted.

Squall held her in his arms and pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders.

"That's all? Rinoa, you're completely white! A bit ill? You can't fool me. What's wrong?"

She shook her head adamantly. "There's nothing wrong Squall. Quit fussing!"

"Oh, I get it. It's that time of the month again, isn't it?" Squall joked. Rinoa's eyes widened and filled with tears.

She broke away from Squall's embrace, tears in her eyes, and rushed past Ellone, who was holding a small blue book…

**End flashback**

"My diary! Ellone's got my diary! What if she's read it! Oh Hyne! She's told Squall! I know she has!"

Rinoa threw a pair of jeans on. They were long bell-bottomed jeans with a zip and button underneath a thick strip of denim, which tied from one side, onto the other side of her hips by some thin leather straps. She then put on a plain blue t-shirt and grabbed her denim jacket and ran from the room.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she put on her chunky knee-high boots, grabbed her car keys and her handbag and opened the front door.

"Rinoa? You're going out?" her mother asked as she walked past with a song-book which she was writing in. Julia was always performing on stage. That's how she was proposed to by her father. He had walked on stage to announce her and asked her to marry him when she reached centre stage.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to Selphie's for a while. I'll be back in time for supper." Rinoa lied to her mother. She wasn't going to Selphie's just yet, she was going to Squall's to get her diary and talk to him.

"You better be. You have Garden tomorrow. Still, it's nice to see you going out. You've been moping around for weeks now. I've been worried about you. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Julia's eyes pierced into Rinoa's. Rinoa took in a deep breath.

"Squall and I are still not talking."

"I saw you two dancing on Friday! What happened?"

"He insulted me. He tried to make a joke and it backfired."

"What did he say to insult you?"

"'Was it that time of the month?'."

"That doesn't seem too dreadful. But it does seem a bit insensitive. Shall I talk to Raine about it?"

"NO! I mean, no, I'll talk to him myself about it. Being a man, he has no idea what women go through. They have it easier than we do. Right?"

Julia gave her a look of amusement. How grown-up her little girl had become.

"Yes you are right. They do have it easy. Labour is not an easy task. First ones can take up to eighteen hours. Well, that was Raine's case with Squall anyway. Shouldn't you be going? I'm pretty sure I'm wasting your time."

"Don't be daft mom. You're never a waste of time."

Rinoa leant over and kissed her mother on the cheek. She closed the door behind her and climbed into her Subaru and drove off down the road.

**Loire Residence, ten minutes later.**

Raine was just about to leave the house when Rinoa arrived. She climbed out of her car and headed towards Raine.

"Hello Rinoa, dear. I'm afraid Squall's not in. you've just missed him by about ten minutes." Raine said as she was locking the door. Ellone was in the car waiting for her.

"Oh, do you know where he's gone?"

"I think he went into town. His _girlfriend_ came to collect him."

Rinoa's heart skipped a beat. "What? Girlfriend?"

Raine nodded and pulled a face.

"Yes. It's that girl he met in Esthar, the one from Zanarkand. Audrey Keller."

_Audrey? She's his girlfriend? He said that there was nothing between them? Was it a lie to keep me away? Did that mean he lied when he said he loved me? _

"Oh, uh, thanks Raine. I'll go now-" she turned to walk back to her car

"Hang on a minute Rinoa."

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong? You look so pale. Are you feeling alright?"

Rinoa couldn't take anymore concern. She started to cry.

"Rinoa? Have I said something wrong? Come inside. Ellone, you too." Raine said as she wrapped her arm around Rinoa's shoulders and took her into the house.

Ellone followed her mother and Rinoa into the living room.

"Elle? I think you should call Lola and tell her you might be late. Tell her it's a family emergency." Raine said quickly as Rinoa howled even harder.

Ellone nodded and walked into the kitchen to make the phone-call.

"Ok Rinoa," Raine began, "What's wrong?"

"I… I… I can't tell you. I… I… I'm so ashamed…"

Raine's eyes narrowed.

"Have you told your mother?"

Rinoa shot up from her slouched position on the cream leather sofa.

"T-told my mother…?" Rinoa stuttered

Raine sighed. "I take it you only just found out?"

"How did you…?"

"I don't need to know. I can tell. Did my son have anything to do with this?"

Rinoa didn't even need to answer. Instead she hung her head in shame. Raine called Ellone.

"Ellone? Bring me the phone and Squall's cell number and call him. Tell him I think he needs to come home now!"

**Deling City Centre**

"This is such a beautiful city! I'm so glad we're moving here! Don't you agree Squall?" Audrey gushed as they passed the hordes of shops in the city centre.

Squall was driving her around until they found a nice place to eat. He was too busy wrapped up I his own thoughts, he didn't hear her question.

"Squall, I asked you a question. Weren't you listening?"

"Huh? What was that? Sorry I can't concentrate on the road and listen at the same time. Can you repeat that for me?"

"Hmpf! Never mind. Hey, what's that noise? Is that your cell?"

Squall pulled his hands free kit out, put it on, and plugged it into his cell-phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Ellone. What! Why! Ok. I… I… I'll be right there. Thanks. Bye!"

"What was that about? Are we not gonna have lunch now?"

"Unfortunately not. Mom needs me home right away. There's a problem at home. I have to find out what it is." Squall said as he turned his car around and headed for his house.

"Aaaaw! That is like _so_ unfair! Your mother is probably trying to bring you home so you can't see me! She doesn't like me!" she stated clearly.

"You can't say that without proof. My mother… well… she doesn't think I should date you because of the age difference." He said quickly. Audrey frowned.

"Yeah right! That is _so_ not the reason!"

"Look, I have no idea why my mom doesn't like you." Squall argued, keeping his eyes on the road. "Maybe she doesn't now, but she will eventually, ok?"

"Fine." Audrey scowled. "Am I seeing you tomorrow or what?"

"To be honest, I don't know. What's happening at home may be serious-"

"Are you saying that _we're _not serious!" she demanded. "How could you say that?"

"I wasn't saying that! Don't put words in my mouth! Look, I'm really sorry, ok? Do you want me to take you back to your hotel? I'll call you later?"

Audrey shook her head. "No, if it's a serious problem, then you may need a shoulder to lean on. I'm coming with you."

"Thanks Audrey. You're a great friend."

He pulled up outside his house and saw a familiar blue car in the driveway. There was also his father's red Mazda, his mother's midnight blue Mégane, and two black Porches in the large driveway that he didn't recognise.

"Rinoa?" he asked out loud. Audrey gasped.

"Rinoa's here? That is definitely unfair! If this is some sort of family emergency, then why is she here? She's not your sister or cousin!"

Squall led Audrey into the house. She grasped onto his hand tightly.

"Mom? I'm home!"

"Squall, we're in the living room. Get in here, now!"

He walked into the living room, Audrey right behind him. His mother was sitting on the sofa, Rinoa right next to her. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. They widened at the sight of Audrey holding his hand. Laguna was there, his head in his hands. And Jack and Julia were there. Julia was crying. Jack was holding himself like Laguna was. Ellone was also there, holding Rinoa's diary in her hands.

Squall gulped. Suddenly he knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

**Author's Note: End of chapter seven! Another cliffhanger! Squall's in for it now! What's gonna happen, you're thinking? Well, to get all the juicy gossip, all you have to do is review. Does everyone hate Audrey yet? You should do! She's not going to be going anywhere for a while yet. **

**Sorry I said this would be a long chapter but i could only fit what i wanted to put into it on 7 pages.**

**I'm planning something evil for future chapters! Wanna know? Then press the button!**

**See ya next time!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	8. Argument Central

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. And there is no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

This chapter may seem like a talk-show during the meeting. But then again, I'm watching Trisha at the time of writing this.

**Chapter Eight**

**Argument Central**

Squall took a deep breath and stepped further into the room carefully. Audrey had his hand in hers tightly. She wasn't letting go.

Raine looked over at her son with a careful glance.

"I hope you have some idea of why you've been called here." She asked him. Squall nodded, hanging his head in shame.

"_I_ don't know so can someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Audrey demanded to the group. All she received were glares from Raine and Julia. Rinoa continued looking at the floor as if she heard nothing.

"I don't think this concerns you Miss Keller. As you can plainly see, this meeting is for the Caraways and my family. And you are neither. I'll have to ask you to leave the room." Raine informed her.

_Or the house. Either would be good._ Raine thought silently. Audrey glared at Raine with hatred.

"And I'm not family? Hello? I'm your son's _girlfriend_! I have every right to know what's going on!" she said forcefully.

Julia stood from her seat on the sofa and walked over to where Squall was standing.

"Squall? Can you please tell this young woman that she is not going to be sitting in on this meeting? Since she can't get it through her thick skull that this is for our families, as her boyfriend can you _kindly_ explain that she is _not_ family, therefore she is not sitting in to listen to what we are going to discuss?"

Audrey gasped. "What the hell! How dare you talk about me like that when I'm in the room! Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? This isn't your house-"

"But it is mine, and I say that you are _not_ going to be listening to this conversation!" Raine said to her. "And don't talk to myfriend like that! I think you should go back to your hotel. This will take some time to discuss. I am sure that your brother is waiting for you at the hotel. Squall will see you later on in the week."

"Squall! Tell your mother that I am going to be staying in on this!"

"Audrey, I'll have to agree with my mom on this one." Squall admitted softly.

"What! How could you?"

"I'll talk to you later. Why don't you wait in the kitchen with Ellone?"

"Ellone? Maybe you should stay out of this too. Keep Audrey company in the kitchen until we summon you." Laguna suggested. Raine shot him a dirty look, but said nothing more.

"Fine!" Audrey huffed. "But when Ellone's summoned, I'll be right behind her!"

"Agreed." Laguna said wearily.

Ellone left the diary next to her mother and escorted Audrey from the room. Raine looked back at her son.

"Take a seat Squall."

Squall dragged a wooden chair from the side of the room and sat down on it. Jack pulled Julia back to her seat beside him. Rinoa's head was now in her palms. Small sobs were heard. Raine put her hand on Rinoa's shoulder.

"Don't cry Rinoa. No-one is going to get mad at you, alright? We are all here to discuss what to do, not judge."

Rinoa wiped her tears away and nodded, not looking anyone in the face. Squall felt his heart rip in two. He'd put her through so much pain, and now he was still doing it. And his child, he had to think of what he was doing to it. Rinoa looked so lost. He couldn't take anymore of this. What he was doing was killing her.

"Now then, Squall. Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here? Don't be afraid to say anything. Everyone is aware of why they are here. I'm asking if you know why you are here."

"Rinoa's pregnant. And the baby is mine." He mumbled loudly. Raine's eyes screwed up in agony, not sure what to say to her son's truth.

"How long have you known about this? Did Rinoa tell you?"

Squall shook his head. "I asked her what was wrong and she refused to tell me. I thought that it was 'that time of the month', so I asked her while we were dancing. She ran off in tears then Ellone turned up and threw Rinoa's diary into my hands and Rinoa's pregnancy test, which I thought was a pencil. I read her last entry and found out myself on Friday night."

Raine nodded, taking in the information. "And did you try to talk to Rinoa once you found out?"

"No, I stood outside thinking."

"About what exactly? What were you thinking about when you found out?"

"I was thinking about Rinoa and the baby. I was in shock-"

"_You_ were in shock! What about me! Do you have any idea what is going on inside me at the moment!" Rinoa shouted at him from her seat next to Raine. Squall blinked at Rinoa's outburst and shouted back at her.

"Are the hormones kicking in now? Suddenly you decided you wanted to talk about it? And who did you tell? You didn't tell me when you found out, you told everyone _but_ me!"

"Squall, that's enough! Rinoa didn't say anything to anyone!" Raine snapped at him.

"Oh, yeah? Then how is it that all of you know about it? Did you all read her diary?"

"Squall, your mother asked me what was wrong. She knew before I said anything that I was pregnant! She rang you, then my parents and Laguna and told them! So keep your fucking mouth shut and stop accusing me!"

"Rinoa watch your language." Julia warned her daughter.

"Sorry mom."

Raine turned back towards her son. She'd looked at Rinoa in shock at her outburst.

"Squall, do you have anything to say to Rinoa?"

"What is there to say? 'Sorry I knocked you up'? Is that what you want me to say?" Squall sneered. "Fine. Sorry I knocked you up!" he added sarcastically.

Rinoa's eyes went dark with anger. She jumped from her seat and slapped Squall's face with all the strength she had. He reeled back in surprise, clutching his right cheek. He had no idea she could hit that hard! Her hand clamped over her mouth and she ran from the room. Her footsteps were heard retreating up the stairs. The room was silent for a few minutes before Squall decided to speak.

"I'm going upstairs," Squall said. "To see if she's ok-"

"How can she be ok after what you just said to her!" Julia sobbed. "My poor baby!"

Jack put his arms around her and held her tight. Laguna walked over to Raine and hugged her.

"You can't possibly make this situation worse Squall." Raine's muffled voice came from behind Laguna's forearms.

Squall stood up from his chair and prepared to leave the room. He was stopped by Laguna before he reached the door.

"Call Ellone in now please." Laguna asked in monotone. Squall nodded at his father and closed the door behind him.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

Ellone was having a hard time with Audrey in the kitchen. All Audrey had talked about was her money, her cars and her powerful family, and quite frankly, Ellone was bored to tears.

"Hey Elle, can I ask you something?"

Ellone looked over at the older girl with dislike and forced a smile.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked tiredly.

Audrey leaned over the kitchen table.

"What exactly is going on in there? You should know what it's all about. You're a Loire."

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Ellone said snidely. Audrey's anger rose to its peak. She reached out and grabbed the young girl by her shirt collar.

"You _will_ tell me, or else!" she grabbed a pocket knife from her handbag and drew it to Ellone's throat.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ellone said, struggling away from the blade, scared that the older girl wasn't bluffing.

"Wouldn't I?" Audrey nicked the blade across Ellone's neck slightly. She made a small cut on her neck, tiny enough to make her bleed but small enough to leave it unnoticed by others. A drip of blood fell onto Ellone's shirt.

"Ok! I'll tell you!" Ellone squirmed out of Audrey's grasp and rubbed her neck. "Rinoa's pregnant!" Audrey looked at her in a funny way. Then her eyes hardened.

"And Squall is involved because…?" she grabbed Ellone again, this time around her throat.

"It's… his… baby!" Ellone choked out. Audrey's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She released her grip from Ellone's throat and sat back in her seat. She was silent for a few minutes.Until...

"WHAT!" Audrey suddenly shouted out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Squall poked his head round the door.

"Elle? Mom and dad want you."

Ellone was more than happy to leave the kitchen. She jumped down from her chair and shoved past Squall. Squall looked to Audrey who was looking at him open-mouthed.

"I'll be down in a minute. I have to go…upstairs for something." He closed the door and she heard him going up the stairs. She quietly slid out of the kitchen and snuck up the stairs. She was going to get to the bottom of this!

**Loire Guest Bathroom**

Rinoa was crying as she was throwing up into the marble toilet. Her hand was tucked under her armpit. She had hit Squall so hard it hurt her too. She sat away from the bowl to catch her breath and leaned over to throw up again. This time her hair didn't flop into her face. It felt like it was being pulled back by something. When she was finished she turned around to see Squall kneeling down holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Squall? Why're you-"

"Shhhh. Don't speak. Take deep breaths. I'm here now. It's ok."

Rinoa took in some breaths and leaned against Squall's body. He stroked her hair from her face and held her close. She began sobbing again.

"Are you sorry you 'knocked me up'?" she managed to choke out. She felt Squall's head bounce on top of hers to say yes. Her hair felt wet. She sat up and looked at the young man before her. He was crying.

"Why are you crying? You don't have any reason to cry." She muttered softly into his chest.

"I'm sorry because of what I've done to you. I've ruined your life. You had so many plans for the future and I've taken them away because of one act of stupidity-"

"Was it stupid? Or did you actually mean you loved me that night? I have to know now. Squall, please tell me the truth: do you love me or not?"

Squall sat there in silence for a few minutes. Did he love her? Or did he want to love someone else?

"I do love you, I just don't know if I love you because I do, or because I have to because of the baby. Can you understand that?"

"Are you saying you'd rather date Audrey than stay with me? Do you love her?"

"It's too early to tell but I want to get the chance to see if I can love her. I'll never know if I break it off now. I may never get this chance again-"

Rinoa shook herself from his embrace and glared at him.

"I don't know what in Hyne's name you see in her! She's only dating you because you're Laguna's son! Can't you see that?"

"Maybe I can't see that you used me to end up like this!"

"Squall, how could you say that? We've been friends for too long. How can you accuse me of doing this on purpose? I had no idea what was going to happen at Zell's party! You didn't have a clue about it either!"

"I know. I'm really sorry I snapped at you like that. I'm just so lost at the moment. I don't know what to do… I need some time to think about this."

"How much time do you need? I need to make a decision soon of it'll be too late to change my mind. There's so much pressure on my head right now."

"There's gonna be more on your head now!" A cruel voice came from behind them. They swirled around and saw Audrey at the bathroom door with her hands on her hips, ready to kick off.

"Audrey, I thought I said I was-"

"I heard what you said, and I came to find out for myself what's going on here. Obviously I came a bit late to prevent this from happening. You knocked up that piece of rubbish Squall?"

"Audrey, get out of here!" Rinoa said firmly. "Squall is here to talk to me-"

"And I'm here to see Squall! I've come here from Zanarkand to visit him, and what do I get? I find out that he's knocked you up so you can steal him away from me!"

_She's completely lost her mind!_ Rinoa thought to herself. _She's got this idea into her head and it won't go away! She hasn't changed since Esthar! _

"Shall we go downstairs to talk about this?" Squall suggested. Audrey glared at Rinoa.

"Talk? Sure. I'll talk. I'lltalkthe crap out of her fucking face! And slap it too!" Audrey shouted at him, her gaze on Rinoa the whole time. Squall felt the urge to stop the impending fight.

"Audrey, go downstairs please. We'll talk with my parents about what we're going to do-"

"Am I suddenly invisible? Have you forgotten that this does not concern Audrey in any way!" Rinoa exclaimed, pushing herself from Squall and standing up. Squall struggled to his feet aswel.

"When were you ever visible? Look honey, Squall would rather date someone with taste, unlike someone who can't dress right."

"Are you referring to yourself when you say 'can't dress'?"

"You little bitch!" Audrey lunged for the younger brunette and was stopped by Squall halfway there.

"Downstairs now!" he ordered firmly.

Audrey went down the stairs first, and then Squall followed with Rinoa right behind him.

The living room door was still open. Squall's and Rinoa's parents were still seated. They looked like they had calmed down.

Audrey stood next to the door and waited for Squall to enter. Rinoa began to walk past and Audrey stuck out her foot. Rinoa fell forward and was caught by Squall. Audrey began screaming at her.

"Was this just some plot to keep him from me! Did you shag him and make him knock you up to make him forget he had a girlfriend! You are such a slut!"

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that! My daughter is _not_ a slut!" Julia shouted out loud at the blonde girl.

"You think _Rinoa's_ a slut, Audrey? Take a good look in the mirror! Then you'll see who the slut is!" Raine retorted as she pulled Rinoa from Squall's arms and sat her down between Julia and herself.

Ignoring the two mothers and concentrating on Rinoa. "Who do you think you are? Squall is MY boyfriend, not yours! Hyne you are such a fucking bitch! Get rid of that baby or I'll do it myself!"

"I'd like to see you try! I'm keeping it! Why don't you fuck off, you spoiled little cow? I don't see why Squall would date such a whore like you!"

"I am _so_ gonna slap that smug look off your fucking face! You are such a tart! Why would _my _boyfriend sleep with a slag like you!"

"That's it Audrey! Get out of my house, now! You are not welcome here. You never have been welcome! Get out!" Raine shouted, leaving the men present stunned. Audrey glared at the three women situated on the cream leather couch.

"You'll be so sorry you messed with me Rinoa! Watch your back because I'm gonna be living up here very soon! Don't think I'm gonna forget about this! I'll get you for this!" she shouted before going into the hallway and slamming the front door. All eyes went on to Rinoa.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You want to keep it?" Squall asked timidly. Rinoa nodded.

"Positive. This is what I want. Mom? Dad? Are you guys ok with this?"

Jack and Julia looked on their only daughter and smiled.

"As long as you're happy. Raine? Laguna? What about you two?"

"I'm gonna be a granddad!" Laguna shouted out loud. Raine smiled at Rinoa and Squall.

"As long as Squall's ok with this, Laguna and I have no problem with it."

Everyone turned towards Squall.

"Well?" All their eyes seemed to ask. Squall smiled broadly.

"We're having a baby!"

**End of chapter eight! Yaaay! I'm making them keep it. But it ain't gonna be all smooth sailings for long! Audrey is not gone just yet, I have more evil plans for her! She'll be back soon, out for revenge! Mwuahahahahaha! I'm evil, I know!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long, I've been working my ass off in work. My day off is Friday so I may not be updating til Sunday or next week. Don't kill me, reviews are nicer!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	9. The Letters

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. And there is no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

Last chapter: Argument Central was the climax of the story so far. Audrey has left, but she will return. And revenge is the only thing on her mind. Don't forget that she will be back in future chapters. Sorry to disappoint all of you readers and reviewers.

This chapter will be a bit short. I have lots of ideas, but they're for future chapters. Sorry!

**Chapter Nine**

**The Letters**

**Sunday November 5th Bonfire Night**

It had been two weeks since Audrey left Deling and Squall was still thinking about her. Was what he saw, her true colours? The real Audrey? His mind was confusing him so much. He'd never thought of things like this before.

He had more important things to think about. Like Rinoa's upcoming pre-natal appointment. It was first thing on Monday morning. He'd had to ask Quistis' permission to be absent for the first lesson with Rinoa.

"Of course you can," she had said. "But next time, make all future appointments for after Garden has finished, alright?"

They had had a laugh about it, until Cid caught wind of the situation. Needless to say, he was not happy about it. They had been called into his office late Friday afternoon.

"This is a complete outrage!" he had shouted at the two teenagers sitting in front of him. "Garden does not allow pregnant students to attend here! The pair of you had so much going, and now you have done something stupid! The board won't be happy with this decision. Squall, you're applying for the Commander position next year aren't you?" he said more softly.

"Yes sir," Squall had replied, his voice shaking. Rinoa grasped his hand for comfort. Cid sighed.

"I'll have to accept it earlier than planned. You are the only SeeD capable of taking this job. As I said before, the board will not be happy with this, but you may not be here next year if they find out now. I'll try to keep this quiet, but there's a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"When is the child due? If any faculty member sees any sign of Rinoa's pregnancy, the board will be informed and all of us will be taken out of Garden. Once Rinoa is six months pregnant, she will have to leave Garden."

"We have a pre-natal appointment on Monday morning. We're not too sure what the date is. I'm sure the doctor will tell us before we leave. Is that alright sir?"

Cid had been very understanding and had apologized for his outburst. He was just so afraid to have his best students expelled. And Squall's application for the Commander position would have been declined straight away if they were found out.

One thought was plaguing Rinoa. Who told Cid about the baby? The only people who knew were their parents, Ellone and Quistis. Audrey knew, but would she really stoop so low as to ruin Squall's career. Would she?

**Selphie's House 5:24pm**

"Oh Rinoa! I'm so happy for you!" Selphie squealed as she hugged her friend tight. "Can I plan your baby shower? Please? And the wedding? Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"What wedding? Squall and I aren't getting married."

"What! Why!" Selphie exclaimed. Rinoa shook her head.

"We haven't discussed that subject."

"But he's gonna ask you? Right?"

Rinoa looked at the floor and sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know. I think it's because of Audrey."

"Forget about that Zanarkand tart! She threatened you in front of Squall and your families! Do you really think that Squall cares for her at all because of that! Girl, you gotta get your head straight! Especially if you're having a baby in about seven months! Lose the stress and think of what's gonna happen over the next few months, you're gonna be a mom, and Squall's gonna be a dad! Neither of you should be worrying about what some slut has said she's gonna do: that's for your parent's lawyers to sort out. Ok?"

Rinoa smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. It was still flat. She closed her eyes for a brief second and hugged Selphie.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Selphie, you're a great friend. I gotta go now; Squall and his family are coming over for a fireworks display tonight. I need to talk to him about the baby anyway."

"Alright Rin. Just forget about Audrey. My cousin Robyn says that she's a tart anyway. She's dating her brother, lucky thing! He's so fine!"

Rinoa laughed and jumped into her Subaru and drove off.

**Loire Residence 6pm **

Squall was passing through the hallway when he saw a figure appear at the front door. They rang the bell to the house. Squall dropped what he was carrying, his laundry, and whipped open the door.

"Tidus! Come in! What are you doing here?" Squall asked, sounding surprised. Tidus grinned.

"I've come to visit Robyn, your little friend Selphie's cousin? And I was wondering if…"

Raine walked by just to hear the last sentence. And as if she could read what he was going to ask:

"Of course you can stay here, Tidus! You know you're always welcome here. There's no need to ask."

Tidus bowed before her and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Loire. I am most grateful that you would allow me to stay in your home. I just hope you don't mind pillow fights at two in the morning!"

Raine and Squall laughed. They knew he was kidding about himself starting the pillow fights, though Laguna and Ellone would beat him too it if he decided to start one!

"Tidus, what did I tell you last time you came over?" Raine asked playfully. Tidus stood in mock-thinking mode for a few seconds and snapped his fingers in recollection.

"That I can call you Raine and not Mrs. Loire as I have just done?"

"Exactly. Now you'll have to forgive the mess of the guest room. I'm afraid Squall has been keeping his gunblade kit and such in there."

"It's no problem Raine, I'll be fine in the room and I won't touch any of the things in there without permission."

Squall looked at his companion and grabbed his suitcase from the doorstep. He beckoned Tidus to follow him upstairs and strolled into the guest room next to his own.

"My sister has missed you." Tidus said lightly as they entered the fully furnished guest bedroom. It was a lovely sight. The bed was Queen-sized and the bedding was a soft blue in colour. The carpet was pale blue aswel, with dark blue spots adorning it.

"Has she?" Squall looked over at the blond man with interest in the conversation brewing. "I thought she was mad at me. You know, not telling her about Rinoa and the baby."

"She said she was shocked more than anything. But then again, she didn't say much to me about it. She's written you a letter. Here."

Tidus waved a pink envelope towards Squall and Squall accepted it and opened it up.

_Dear Squall_

_I hope you can forgive my beastly behaviour a fortnight ago. I didn't know how to react. It was such a surprise about Rinoa that I forgot to control my emotions a little better. I'm truly sorry. Can you forgive me, please?_

_If it makes you feel any better, I'll apologize to Rinoa in person. If I'm dating you still, I may as well try and help out as much as I can with the baby and all. It is your baby, and no matter what, I'll do my best to help you out. I really mean it. I'll do anything to keep us together. If you still want to be, that is._

_I'm sorry you had to see me like that though. I'm not normally like that, honest._

_Please give me another chance._

_All my love,_

_Audrey_

_126 Anima Lane_

_Southern Zanarkand_

_SH1 VA5 _

Squall stood staring at the piece of paper in his hands. Did he believe her words in her letter? Did she really mean she was sorry? Would he be willing to give her another chance?

He picked up the phone and dialled an international number. Only time would tell…

**Caraway Mansion 6:12pm **

Rinoa had stepped through the door less than 35 minutes ago and was surprised to have found a letter addressed to her in the post-box. It was sent from Zanarkand, that's all she could tell from the stamp and franking on the envelope. She was shocked at what the letter contained:

_Rinoa,_

_By the time you have read this, Squall will have rung me to tell me that we're still together. Did I wreck your happiness? Good._

_Just so you know, I don't like you. Hell, I've _never_ liked you. You could say that I hate you and want you dead. But that would be going too far._

_You come off as some innocent little military daughter who has everything she could ask for. I saw the way you were looking at Squall; so I figured, hey, why not take away more from her. I took your friends, your home, and almost your life when we lived in Esthar all those years ago. Do you remember that? I certainly do._

_You had everything I ever wanted. I wasn't going to let you take something away that I have had my eyes on since I first laid eyes on him. You know I'm talking about Squall. Why would he want some low-class military General's daughter when he could have had the daughter of the most powerful family in Zanarkand? You know that I always get what I want. And now, I have the father of your bastard baby._

_Sad, isn't it? I have taken all you wanted away, and I'm not stopping there. Just watch your back. No lawyers are going to stop me being next to Squall, you have my word on that._

_I'll be back in Deling before you even know it. Keep your eyes open love, cos you won't see the light of day again when I'm done with you._

_I'll always hate you,_

_Audrey _

Rinoa collapsed onto her bed in tears. Audrey was seriously crazy. She was intent on making Squall hers and nothing Rinoa could do, would change that...

**Author's Note: Audrey and Rinoa have a history together! Shocker! Review for more. Until next time, buh bye!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	10. The First Appointment

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. And there is no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall's the best SeeD in Balamb Garden. Rinoa's the most popular SeeD there. A perfect match. But they're best friends and don't see themselves like that. But deep down they both wish they were. So what happens when after a wild party at Zell's, she comes to him with a problem? And it's his? What will he do? Will they stay friends, or become something more?

**Note to reviewers: **All of you want Squall to get his act together? Well, here's some good news for you: he does in this chapter! Bad news, Audrey is still in this story.

And sorry this has been updated late. The board removed Nine Months of Hell on Thursday 16th June and I've been blocked since. But to make it up to you guys, this is gonna be a long chapter.

**Note to Griever's Ruler:** Yes I have put you in the story. Probably cos I think of you as too much like Selphie NOT to put you as her cousin. The 'woo-hoo' in your last review kinda helped me make that a fact for my story. And thanks for updating Missing for me, it really meant a lot. Can't wait to see you in the summer!

Just so there's no confusion about Audrey. She IS a psycho! Seriously! I've met people like that before so I can write her like that. It's not over-kill if any of you think it is. People can be like that lots of times. Audrey is like that ALL of the time!

Just so there's no confusion about the phone call Squall was going to make to the international number. It wasn't Audrey who he was ringing. It was someone else he was phoning. You'll find out who in this chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

**The First Appointment**

**Monday 8th November 7:14am**

**Caraway Mansion**

It was Monday morning and Rinoa was feeling pretty blue. Squall's family had turned up without him on Friday night. Ellone had said that he was out, after making arrangements with a 'friend'. She had sat watching the fireworks with dismal attention. The display was beautiful even if Squall wasn't there to see it. Laguna and Raine had apologized and told her that he would be there to pick her up on Monday without fail.

Squall was supposed to be picking her up for their pre-natal appointment soon. Balamb was too far away to go, even if it was closer to Garden, but some faculty members scouted the areas regularly to check for truants. And Deling's maternity ward was under construction until further notice. They were having to go to Winhill and needed to be off for quarter to eight at the latest. The appointment was at quarter to ten.

Ten minutes passed. No sign of Squall anywhere. She'd tried his cell phone but it seemed to take her to his answer machine every time. By twenty to, she'd given up on him and left some messages. He wasn't coming. She sighed. Maybe she'd expected too much when she'd read Audrey's letter. He was probably on his way to Garden now, forgetting their appointment, forgetting her and the baby.

She climbed into her blue Subaru and drove off after letting a maid know where she'd gone, and that she would be coming home straight after.

Tears streaming down her face, she tried to concentrate on the road before her. The road blurred from the tears and she wiped them away quickly. She had other things to think of besides Squall and Audrey. Her baby was more important than the both of them now.

Why wasn't he there when he said he would? He'd been really happy about the baby, so what changed? It may have been Audrey, but then again, it could have been the fact that he wasn't ready for this type of commitment. He'd given her the strength to carry on with this decision. Now, she had none left since he didn't show up for her. Was she prepared to change her mind now? Or was she going to stick by her decision even if Squall wasn't going to be there for her?

She shook her head as she drove down the motorway towards Winhill. She was stressing over this too much. It wasn't good for her, and certainly wasn't good for the baby. She stopped at a nearby layover for a few minutes. She was half an hour ahead of herself. Monday traffic was lax at this time of day. It was normally busy at 7am. She pulled out a bottle of Diet Coke and took a quick swig from it. The caffeine surged through her veins, and made her body shake uncontrollably. She wasn't used to having Coke at quarter past eight in the morning.

"Looks like I'll have to go it alone. If he's not going to be there for me, then I won't let him be apart of this. Screw him!" She muttered to herself as she started the car up again and backed into the empty road and headed for Winhill.

**Loire Residence 8:09am **

Squall rolled over in his bed, enjoying the feel of his Egyptian cotton sheets surrounding him. His hand brushed against his bedside table and knocked his phone to the floor. He sat up with a jolt. What time was it? He looked at his alarm clock. The time was 8:10am and the alarm had not been set. And he was supposed to be at Rinoa's an hour ago!

"SHIT! I'm late!" he shouted out loud as he tore the sheets off himself and ran into the adjoining bathroom for a quick shower. He was in and out within two minutes. Clad in just a towel around his waist (A/N: DROOL!), he reached for his phone and switched it on. Suddenly, Call-back 901 began to ring the second his phone was switched on. He answered without a second thought.

_You have 3 new messages. Key star to replay your messages. Or key 3 to delete your messages._

_First message. Received today at seven seventeen am_

_Squall, it's Rinoa. Where are you? It's quarter past seven. Are you on your way? Call me._

_Second message. Received today at seven twenty two am_

_Squall? Where are you! I've been waiting since seven for you. We need to be going in fifteen minutes! Why is your phone off! Call me back!_

_Third message. Received today at seven thirty nine am_

_Squall, I've gone by myself. Obviously you're ignoring me and laughing along with Audrey on this one. That's fine with me. Since you have your hands full with that tramp, then a baby will be too much for you to handle. I should have known that you would let me down like this. You're too scared to tell anyone the truth. You couldn't even say that you weren't coming to the appointment. And made me feel like an idiot for actually believing you were coming. I've had enough of this. You can stay the hell away from me from now on. I hate you!_

Squall's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He thumped the wall with his fist in frustration. How could he have over-slept! He quickly grabbed a white t-shirt and threw it on, letting go of his towel which fell to the floor (A/N: DROOLS EVEN MORE!). He then jumped into a pair of his many black leather pants and sped out of his room. (A/N: I don't think he wears boxers under those things anyway. Makes it more interesting.)

He ran full-tilt into Laguna on the stairs, almost knocking him off balance.

"What's the rush Squall? Wait a second… you forgot about Rinoa, didn't you!" Laguna exclaimed as he regained his stability. "Your mother and I told her that you would pick her up this morning! Did you over-sleep?"

"Can't stay and chat. I have to find Rinoa now!" Squall sad quickly as he grabbed his car keys and jumped down the stairs. Within seconds, he had gotten into his car and sped off towards Winhill. After driving for about twenty minutes he clipped onto his hands free kit and phoned Rinoa's mobile. He didn't send his number in case she hung up on him.

"_Hello?"_

"Rinoa, its Squall"

"_I don't want to talk to you."_

"I just have to explain-"

"_Why can't you just leave me alone? Haven't you done enough to hurt me?"_

"Please hear me out. It's about Audrey and-"

"_No, I won't listen. Why should I?"_

"Because you only heard half of the story. You need to hear the rest. I wasn't ringing Audrey, or making plans with her."

"_Really? But Ellone said… she said you were making plans with a 'friend'."_

"Ellone only hears what she wants to hear. As for the reason I'm late? I over-slept. I only woke up about half an hour ago. My alarm didn't go off. And my phone was switched off."

"_Oh! I am so sorry! It's just that you didn't turn up and I thought you…"_

"Thought I what? Forgot? Didn't care? Do you really doubt me that much? Did you think I was going to leave you in the state you were in?"

"_N-no. I thought you were making up with Audrey. She sent me a letter about it. She said that you and she were still a couple and that I should watch my back. I know her better than you do Squall. I've known her for twelve years."_

"We need to talk about that later. Where are you now?"

"_Umm, I'm still on the motorway. I'm about twenty minutes away from Winhill. I'm at the petrol station on the motorway. I decided to have something to eat. Are you gonna meet me here?"_

"Yeah. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm taking my shortcut."

"_Shortcut? If you'd told me about that, I could have left at half eight! See you soon. Squall? I, I love you…" _

Squall smiled at his phone.

"I love you too. See you soon."

He ended the call promptly and drove down a winding country road. This was his shortcut. It was no hassle at all. His family owned the Winhill countryside and he was only quarter of an hour away from the petrol station Rinoa was at. Plenty of time to get there. She said she'd wait for him anyway.

He saw Rinoa's blue Subaru waiting at a layover opposite the petrol station. But Rinoa wasn't there! He parked next to her car and looked inside it. It was locked, but Rinoa wasn't inside. He ran across the road and looked in the petrol station's shop. She wasn't there!

"Excuse me," he asked a clerk at the tills. "Have you seen a young woman in here? She drives that blue car outside."

The clerk thought for a second. She nodded at him.

"Oh, yeah. I saw her. She came in for some hard boiled sweets. Said she was feeling sick. Maybe they didn't work. I saw her going into a field behind the shop."

"Thanks!" Squall said and ran out of the shop in search of Rinoa. He listened very carefully. It was quiet, except for a retching sound from behind him. He turned around and saw Rinoa bent over, throwing up into a paper bag next to a petrol pump on the other side of the petrol station. He didn't want to admit it, but she looked really rough! Her hair was pulled back into a braid this time, so none of it flew in her face should she throw up again.

He walked over to her and rubbed her back. She stopped throwing up and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey." She said shakily.

"Hey," He replied back, "You feeling ok now?"

Rinoa nodded at him. "Yeah, I'm feeling better now. I guess I have to get used to this huh?"

Squall smiled at her. "Guess so," he agreed and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back and sighed.

"Shall we go then? It's almost nine o'clock. The appointment is in forty minutes." Rinoa reminded him, stroking his cheeks softly.

Squall leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, tempted to kiss her properly but thought better of it since she'd just been sick! She clung to him as his feather-soft lips touched hers, and held him tighter.

After a brief minute, they broke away and walked over to their cars and climbed into them. Squall opened his window and called to her.

"Follow me ok? We'll be there on time if we take my shortcut."

Rinoa leaned out of hers and called back.

"Alright. Lead the way mon capitan!" She teased as she revved her engine and backed out of the layover. Squall backed onto the road when Rinoa got out of the way for him. He revved his engine in response to hers and drove down the road, keeping an eye on Rinoa in the rear-view mirror.

**Winhill 9:32am**

The streets of Winhill were dead as usual. There were people walking around but no cars were on the roads. Winhill settlers had no uses for cars since the train station was only ten minutes outside of the border. Squall's and Rinoa's cars were the only ones on the empty road. They parked outside Raine's old pub and walked around the corner towards the doctor's surgery. Rinoa clasped her hand in Squall's, and stopped in front of the door of the doctor's surgery, suddenly afraid of going inside.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Squall asked with concern. Rinoa shook her head.

"I'm scared of going in there. All those eyes, the questions that will be asked, going into the room by myself…"

"Who said you're going in by yourself? Why do you think I'm here? I want all the details too. You're being silly Rinoa. As the father, I have to go in anyway."

Rinoa looked at him, her face paler than usual.

"You gonna be sick again?" Squall asked her. She shook her head again.

"No, I'm not going to be sick again. Just give me a minute to catch my breath." She asked, gasping for air. After five minutes of careful breathing, she allowed Squall to take her inside. Squall walked up to the reception desk as Rinoa sat down on a chair. There were only a few people sitting in the waiting room, helping her feel at ease.

"Excuse me miss? We have an appointment under the name Leonheart for Dr. Kanbe at quarter to ten?"

The receptionist looked at her computer to check the appointment and smiled at him.

"Just take a seat over there and you will be called when the doctor is free."

Squall thanked her and sat beside Rinoa, who was reading a magazine to pass the time. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him. Obviously she wasn't looking at the magazine, she just needed a distraction. The clock on the wall struck quarter to, but Rinoa wasn't called up yet. It was another ten minutes before she was called up.

"Miss Leonheart? Dr. Kanbe is expecting you now." The receptionist announced. Squall stood up, helping Rinoa to her feet.

"Leonheart? Why did you make an appointment under your name?"

"Security reasons." Was all Squall said as they walked out of reception and walked down a corridor to their doctor's office. He knocked on the door and opened it up. Dr. Kanbe was sitting at her desk on her computer. She was small with short blonde hair with a pair of grey eyes. She looked very young, maybe in her early twenties. She looked at the two young teenagers at her door.

"Come in, come in. Take a seat." She gestured to the two empty chairs in front of her desk. Squall seated himself when Rinoa did and held her hand for relief.

"Now then, Rinoa, you say you are pregnant, correct? When was your last period?"

"Uhhh, I think it was August 12th. Yes, August 12th. I have missed two since then. My next one is supposed to be due on Friday."

"Ah I see. And you are?" she pointed at Squall, as she typed down information on her computer.

"I'm the father. Squall Leonheart."

"Yes, of course. Miss Heartilly, can you please lay down on that bed please? I want to check over your physical health before this appointment continues."

Rinoa walked over to the bed and lay down for the doctor to examine her. Dr. Kanbe stood next to her.

"Can you undo the button of your jeans and unzip them about halfway please? I need to inspect your lower abdomen."

Rinoa did as she was asked and pulled her jeans down to just about halfway down her hips. Dr. Kanbe placed her hands on Rinoa's stomach and pressed gently between her hips, feeling for a slight hardness under the skin beneath her hands.

Squall frowned slightly. What in Hyne's name was this doctor doing to her? Feeling her up? Rinoa had a calm expression upon her face. She didn't seem too bothered about it; she just lay there peacefully without a care in the world.

"Ok Miss Heartilly. I have found a hard area where your uterus is positioned. I think we may have found the baby. Can you please stand on the scales in the corner please? I need to record your height and current weight."

Rinoa climbed off of the bed and stood on the scales. The scales rocked and stopped onto a number. Dr. Kanbe placed a two metre long measuring stick behind Rinoa's back.

"Ah! Your height is five foot three and a half inches. And eight stone thirteen pounds in current weight. Perfectly normal for your age. You may step down from the scales now and be seated whilst I contact the treatment room."

Rinoa sat beside Squall again and held his hand while Dr. Kanbe called the treatment room. After a few minutes she turned back towards the two teenagers.

"Now Rinoa, can you go into the treatment room for a blood and urine test please? We need to determine the due date from the results and see if there are any abnormalities in your system. Mr. Leonheart? I will need you to fill in some forms."

Rinoa stood from her chair and wandered out of the room. Squall was handed a pair of forms to fill in.

**Father's Form**

**Name:** Squall Laguna Leonheart-Loire

**Age:** 17

**Date of Birth:** 23rd August

**Names of Parents:** Laguna Loire and Raine Leonheart

**Any known medical history:** None

**Allergies:** Allergic to Nuts

**Occupation:** SeeD Level 24 at Balamb Garden

**Address:** 34 Bahamut Boulevard, Deling City, Galbaldia, IFR 1T6.

**Blood Type:** O Negative

**Height:** 5 foot 8 inches

**Mother's Form**

**Name:** Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway

**Age:** 17

**Date of Birth:** 3rd March

**Names of Parents:** Julia Heartilly and Jack Caraway

**Any known medical history:** Asthma as a child

**Allergies:** Allergic to Xanthiums

**Occupation:** SeeD Level 24 at Balamb Garden

**Address:** 67 Eden Gardens, Deling City, Galbaldia, IFR 1T4.

**Blood Type:** A/B Positive

**Height:** 5 foot 3 and a half inches

"Ok, I've filled them in. How long is it going to take for the results to come in?" Squall asked as he placed the forms in front of the doctor twenty minutes later. She picked the forms up and looked them over and recorded the information into her database.

"Shouldn't take too long. About an hour to two hours so you may come back after lunch. I can make the appointment now for you if you like." She said as she typed, not looking at Squall as she did so.

"Two hours? That may be a problem. You see, Rinoa and I go to Balamb Garden and we only took off our first lesson for this appointment. Can't you ring us instead with the results?"

Dr. Kanbe sighed and placed her glasses at the bottom of her nose and peered at Squall over the top of them. She had an intimidating look on her face and looked very aggravated.

"This surgery doesn't ring clients about results." She said boredly. "The client has to come in for them or call up for the results themselves. Since it is most convenient at the moment, I shall arrange an appointment for this afternoon."

At that moment, Rinoa came through the door, looking paler than she had when they came into the doctor's. Her left arm had a small white bandage around the elbow where she'd had the blood test. A tiny red patch could be seen in the centre of her inner-elbow.

"Ah Miss Heartilly! We shall have your results by half past twelve. Is it convenient for you to come back for them then?"

Rinoa nodded as she sat back in her seat next to Squall.

"That will be fine. I have no other plans for the rest of the day anyway."

Squall turned towards Rinoa and opened his mouth to speak. She merely shook her head at him. Dr. Kanbe typed down more information onto her computer.

"Alright then. I shall see you at twelve o'clock this afternoon. The surgery is closed from one until two for lunch."

Squall and Rinoa stood from their seats and left the surgery in silence. As soon as the surgery doors closed behind them, Squall decided to speak.

"Have you forgotten that we have Garden classes to attend today?" he asked the young woman beside him. Rinoa stopped walking and looked at him.

"I haven't forgotten, but I don't want to go back to Garden without knowing everything. Can't you understand that Squall? You wanna be in on everything right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But what? This is your baby too! I need your support."

Squall nodded at her and pulled her close and gave her a hug and rested his head on top of hers.

"You'll always have my support." He muttered into her hair. "I'll have to call Quistis to let her know we won't be coming in until tomorrow. Do you want to go somewhere to eat? I'll bet you didn't have breakfast, did you?"

Rinoa shook her head. "I wasn't hungry. I was too busy waiting for you to eat anything."

"I'm really sorry about that. How about I buy you lunch and we'll have a look around? I haven't been down here for a while. That ok with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks for this Squall, and sorry that we had a bad start to all this chaos."

Squall smiled warmly at her and held her even closer to him.

"It's no problem. Remember that this is not chaos. It's a blessing. I mean, this wasn't the way I wanted things to go for us, but at least we're together."

Rinoa pulled from his embrace and cocked her head on one side like a bird does, with a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean 'this wasn't the way you wanted things to go for us'? Had you planned it another way? Do tell."

Squall's face flushed red and he laughed.

"Maybe some other time, alright? I'm kinda thinking about how I'm gonna say it to you when I do."

Rinoa's eyes lit up. Was he giving her proposal hints?

But instead of questioning his statement, she linked her arm in his and they walked off towards the town centre.

**Zanarkand 11:30am**

"So… you say you know Squall very well?" Audrey asked as she tossed her flaxen-yellow hair over her shoulder in a flirtatious manner at the two men standing before her. The person in front of her nodded solemnly, and brushed his ash-blonde bangs from his face. The other standing behind him was just standing there for show. His hair was also blonde, but it had darker blonde highlights in certain areas. Audrey had been standing outside her local pub when these two guys had walked past her talking about Squall to themselves. She had overheard them talking and decided to have a chat with them.

"Yeah. Known him for years. We're, how you say, distant friends for the moment. We're on our way to Deling on business so we can see him while we're there. I'd say it's been about three years since we saw each other last."

"I see," Audrey said, licking her lips and batting her eyelashes. "So… what did you say your name was again?"

The blonde guy looked intently into her eyes and smiled.

"Didn't. It's Cloud. This guy behind me with the tail is Zidane."

Zidane waved at her and winked. His tail swished in the air, a good fifteen inches above his head. Audrey's eyes widened in surprise at this. How bizarre! A guy with a _tail_!

Zidane noted her shock and decided to input his own statement.

"This is the way I was born." He said simply, indicating to his tail.

Audrey nodded in acknowledgement. "So... what business do you have here in Zanarkand then?"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but Zidane cut in.

"Allow me. You see, Cloud is a member of the Shinra army SOLDIER, he's a hired mercenary. And as for me, well, I'm the best bandit in Gaia. We've just come here to look around the ruins for any valuables. We're bounty hunters in our leisure time. That all the questions you have for us then then, doll?"

Audrey shook her head. "Not all my questions have been answered. Shall we discuss them over a drink? You are old enough aren't you?" she said, indicating to Zidane. Zidane scowled and reached behind his back. Cloud decided to intervene before Zidane went for her with his Sargantanas.

"Yeah, we are. You go in and find us a table. Zidane and I have a call to make home. Tifa, my missus will want to know I arrived safely and all that. And I'm sure Zidane here will want to check on Garnet. Don't you pal?" he said, giving Zidane a sharp nudge in his side. Zidane's eyes lit up in panic. He had truly forgotten to ring Garnet, and wasn't deliberately trying to play along with this.

"Yeah! You just reminded me! Dagger is gonna kill me if I don't ring now! Thanks Cloud!" he exclaimed as he whipped his cell-phone out and speed-dialled his Queen.

Audrey started walking off as Zidane began to talk. When she was out of sight, Zidane clipped his phone shut and looked at Cloud.

"Shall we give him a ring then?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

**Back in Winhill five minutes later**

Squall and Rinoa were having lunch in a café next door to Raine's pub. Squall had chosen a bacon and egg toasted sandwich with a pot of tea. Rinoa's choice was a cup of coffee and a chicken tikka sandwich with cucumber. They had arrived after scouting round the town for an hour or so. Eventually Rinoa had said she was hungry. So here they were having a lovely lunch. Suddenly Squall's phone began ringing. Rinoa looked up from her sandwich when she saw Squall's face light up. He snapped his phone open and answered.

"Leonheart here. Hey you. Oh really? That's brilliant. Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah. Fine. Great. See you then. Bye."

He closed his phone up and put it back into his pocket. Rinoa was staring at him intensely. Squall's eyes met hers.

"Who was that Squall?" Rinoa asked timidly, almost afraid to hear the answer. Squall sat there in silence. He shook his head.

"No-one you need to worry about Rin." He simply told her and took a sip of his tea.

"Was it Audrey?" she asked him delicately. Squall nearly choked on his drink.

"Hell no! She doesn't even know my cell number. That was someone else."

"Oh, ok." Rinoa said and took another bite of her sandwich. The table was silent for a few minutes until the waitress came to the table to ask them if they wanted another drink.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream. Rinoa? Do you want anything?" Squall asked the young woman sitting across the booth from him. She nodded slightly.

"Uh, I'll have another black coffee please."

The waitress took their order and went off to make it for them. Squall leaned over the table and took her hands in him. She looked into his pale blue eyes.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit withdrawn today." Squall asked with concern. Rinoa shook her head.

"I'm sorry Squall. I guess it may be the hormones or something. Or it could be the fact that I'm getting scared about this whole thing."

"Why are you scared? What is there to be scared about?" Squall asked, her hands still enveloped in his.

Rinoa was silent. Squall suddenly realised what it could be. She was afraid of what was going to happen when the baby was born. And also, where she would stand with him when that time came. Squall leaned over the table and kissed her lips softly. Her cheeks flushed when he broke away and she smiled at him. He returned the gesture with one of his own.

"You don't need to worry about anything like that Rinoa. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

The waitress arrived with their drinks and asked if there was anything else they desired. Squall asked for the bill and paid the waitress. They finished their drinks and walked back to the surgery.

It was just before twelve when they arrived back there but they were seen to immediately.

Dr. Kanbe smiled at them as they came back into her office.

"Please be seated. I have the results of your tests. Miss Heartilly, you are pregnant. We have confirmed the due date and date of conception. The baby was conceived on the tenth of September and is due on the ninth of June next year."

Rinoa's eyes lit up and she grasped Squall's hand. He gave it a small squeeze for reassurance and smiled at her.

"I take it you're going to continue with the pregnancy Miss Heartilly? If you change your mind, you have until February at the latest to change your mind." Dr. Kanbe informed the two teenagers before her. Squall and Rinoa shook their heads in unison.

"We want to continue with this Dr. Kanbe. We won't be changing our minds. Do we need to make another appointment soon?" Rinoa asked.

"You need one in a month's time. It will be your first ultrasound scan. Shall I make it an after-Garden one this time? I'm sure you two want as much education as possible before the baby is born." Dr. Kanbe asked cheerfully.

Rinoa nodded her head optimistically and looked at Squall for approval.

"I have no objections. Make the appointment then Dr. Kanbe."

After a few minutes of typing on her computer, Dr. Kanbe looked up from the screen.

"Is December the ninth alright with you? It's the only day I can fit you in. It's a Saturday. I can arrange the appointment for the morning or afternoon. That's all I can do for now." Dr. Kanbe admitted.

"Saturday the ninth is fine by me. Can we make it an afternoon appointment? Does that suit you Squall?" Rinoa asked him. Squall stood from his seat and helped Rinoa up.

"Yeah, that's great. Thank you so much Dr. Kanbe. We shall see you in four weeks." He said as he shook the doctor's hand before leaving the room.

They left the surgery once more after double-checking their ultrasound scan appointment and walked towards their cars. The appointment was at two o'clock on Saturday December 3rd.

"Shall we go home now, or do you want to have a look around the shops once more?" Squall asked as he pulled Rinoa close towards him for a kiss. They broke away after a few short minutes. Rinoa smiled warmly at him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to go home. I'm really tired. Getting up at six isn't what I normally do on a week day ever."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Come back to mine though. I don't wanna leave you at home by yourself. We can have a nice long talk over a bowl of popcorn and soda. What do you say?" Squall asked as he stroked her cheek softly, brushing some stray hairs from her face.

Rinoa didn't answer. She kissed him instead.

**Author's Note: End of chapter ten! Squall and Rinoa are together now! Happy? Enjoy it? Want more? Then use the little purple button below.**

**Til next time, BYE!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	11. Little Arguments

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. And there is no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall and Rinoa end up sleeping together at a party of Zell's. And Rinoa finds herself pregnant with more problems than she realises. And Squall's ex-girlfriend Audrey has decided to ruin things for them, maybe resorting to drastic measures to get what she wants…

Chibi-san suggested that Audrey is Ashleigh from Lil Doro's fic Lost Memories of My Love's twin. I'd have to agree with her on that. They are scheming little witches! Audrey should be paired up with Lucas from the Delinquent. I told icyreflections about that one and I think she agrees with me. Anyone else wanna confirm that?

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic, I've been on double-back shifts most of the time now the brats have finished school. And I'm going on holiday soon too, so I won't be able to update when I get back because TCSH will have complete control over the computer until September. Then she goes to 6th form. I can update whenever I like then! WOO-HOO!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Little Arguments**

**Friday 19th November 8:23pm**

**Loire Residence**

It had been nearly two weeks since the doctor's appointment and Squall and Rinoa had never been happier. They had spent the night on his sofa, as planned, watching movies. Last weekend they had gone to Esthar for a meal with their families to celebrate their baby properly. Although she didn't show it, Rinoa was still flustered about the phone call Squall had received the day of their appointment. And Audrey's letter had shaken her up considerably. She was worried about whether Squall had made up with her, or what Audrey would do if he hadn't.

Squall was pacing around his house like a caged animal. His parents had gone out and Ellone was staying at Lola's for the night. Squall had the house to himself and was awaiting his company for the evening. He was nervous. He had known about who was coming for a while now, but he had almost forgotten until he'd received a phone call three hours ago. In panic, he had ordered the maids and servants to clear up the game room and the living-room as fast as they could and gave them the night off. He would be alone with his company with no problems.

Time was going by slowly. Squall's patience was fading fast. The clock struck half past and the doorbell sounded, indicating that his guests had arrived. He flew down the stairs and opened the door swiftly. Two blondes were standing behind it.

"Hey man!" Zidane said enthusiastically as he stepped into the foyer. Cloud nodded as his hello. He was always like that.

"Come in?" Squall gestured towards the living-room. Zidane wandered in, his tail swishing above his head. Cloud and Squall followed him.

Squall placed himself on the cream leather armchair whereas Zidane took over the two seater and Cloud sat on one of the bean-bag chairs Squall had brought down.

"You guys want a drink before we start?" Squall offered. Cloud shook his head.

"Uh, I'll have a pineapple juice Squall." Zidane replied. Squall went towards the mini-bar and poured out two glasses of juice, and handed one to Zidane and sat back down on his chair.

"Right then," Squall said, taking a sip of his juice. "Everything went according to plan?"

"Yep. She had no clue that this was a set-up. We got all the information you asked for. And also a bill for all the drinks we bought her." Zidane remarked. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Save that for later man. Squall didn't arrange this so you could get money from him."

"Thanks Cloud. And Zidane, you don't need to worry about the money. I'll reimburse you later. Did Audrey have anything to say about me at all?" Squall asked his two blonde friends.

"Yeah, she told us that you two were dating. Is that true Squall?" Cloud turned towards the brunette. Squall shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I don't really know. It's complicated because of Rinoa. Remember what I told you that happened a few weeks ago? When Audrey threatened Rinoa and stuff? Well, she wrote me a letter and apologized for her behaviour and asked if we were still together. I haven't replied to it because I don't know what to say."

"I have an idea: YOU'RE DUMPED!" Zidane intervened. "That always works! She's seriously psychotic! She threatened Rinoa and you want to forgive her!"

"Zidane's right Squall. Wow, never thought I'd hear those two words in the same sentence."

"HEY!" Zidane cried out. Squall laughed. Cloud continued with his thought.

"She may seem nice, but I can see through her. Forgetting Rinoa for a second. Do you want to date her?"

Squall sipped on his juice again and sighed.

"After what I saw and heard, no, no I don't. But I can't help feeling guilty when I tell her that I don't want to. I've never been in this situation before."

"You're looking at the masters when it comes to love triangles." Zidane announced. "Cloud had that thing with Aeris and Tifa and yours truly had the same with Dagger and Eiko going on. I loved Dagger, Eiko loved me. Cloud loved Aeris, and Tifa loved him. And with you it's you love Rinoa, and Audrey loves you. Correct?"

"Yeah, sort of." Squall replied.

"Except I lost my loved one to evil, and found a new love in Tifa." Cloud input his response. "Have you forgotten that Zidane?"

Zidane looked sheepish at his previous statement. "Sorry man. Guess it is a different situation to this one."

"What am I gonna do then? I'm so confused about this! What am I gonna say to Rinoa about this! She has a past history with Audrey and she'll tell me to drop her faster than a portable barbeque!"

"Well you should listen to Rinoa if she does say that! Audrey is no good for you. All she went on about is how powerful her family was and that low-lives should be living on the streets. She was hinting at me when she said that. And I should know she meant that, cos I know her too!" Zidane growled. And before Squall could ask him anything:

DING DONG! DING DONG!

The front doorbell was sounding. Squall's eyes widened. Who was it at the door? No-one was supposed to be coming over.

"Excuse me a second guys. I'll be only a minute." Squall gabbled quickly as he exited the living room and headed towards the front door.

The front door of the Loire Residence had frosted glass panes, making it difficult to see people on either side. All he could see was the silhouette of a person behind the door. He tentatively opened the door and stood in shock at who was behind it.

"Rinoa! What are you doing here?" he asked her, his face paling. Rinoa looked at him sheepishly.

"I wanted to see you. Mom and dad have gone out and I just felt so lonely by myself."

"Uh, well, you see I'm uh kinda…" he stammered. Rinoa nodded in acknowledgement. She sighed.

"Oh. You have company. I understand. I'll go then-"

"Squall? Who is it- Rinny!" Zidane had come out of the living room to see who it was. Rinoa smiled as wide as she could.

"Zidane!" she ran up to the tailed young man and swung around his neck and hugged him. Zidane hugged her back and ruffled her hair with his tail. Squall stood there, his face a puzzle.

"Wanna tell me what's going on here?" he asked the two embracing teenagers. Rinoa let go of Zidane and smirked at Squall.

"You never told him, did you cuz?" Zidane remarked. Squall's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Cuz? As in cousins? You two are related!" he exclaimed. Zidane and Rinoa laughed at him.

"Yeah! How did you not know that man?" Zidane asked him. "I have a photo of Rinny here in my wallet from when we lived in Esthar together. Remember I told you about my late father, Garland? His brother was Rinny's dad. So there you go."

Squall stood there speechless. After a few minutes he spoke again.

"I had no idea you two were related. I mean, you're both so… different. And Zidane your last name is Tribal, why isn't it Caraway like Rinoa's?"

Zidane shook his head at Squall. "I've told you enough times that I took on my adoptive parent's surname. I never really knew my birth parents because they died when I was ten."

Squall nodded and looked over at Rinoa. She was looking at him strangely now.

"What?" he asked the raven-haired girl.

"Why do you have my cousin over at your place Squall?"

"I uh well…" he stammered. Zidane felt an argument heating up and decided to intervene.

"Audrey." He simply said, causing Rinoa to glare at Squall intensely.

"Where is she Squall? Is she here?" she demanded, beginning to walk up the staircase, thinking Audrey was hiding upstairs.

"HORMONES?" Zidane mouthed at Squall. Squall nodded.

"PROBABLY." He mouthed back to his friend as he rushed after Rinoa. He stood in front of her and stopped her from going any further up the stairs.

"Rinoa, Audrey is banned from our house; you know that better than anyone. She isn't here."

"Then you won't mind me confirming that by looking upstairs, will you?" she asked as she pushed him aside and continued up the stairs. "Besides, I have to use the bathroom." She added as she ascended the stairs once more. Squall walked back down the stairs and called to her.

"We'll be in the living-room when you come back down."

She nodded and continued up the winding staircase.

Zidane marched back into the living-room and sat back down on his seat. Cloud looked at him confusedly.

"What was that all about?" he asked the tailed man opposite him.

"Nothing. Just a run-in with my cousin and the mother of Squall's baby."

"Rinoa is _your _cousin! Dude! Next time, tell me these things!" Cloud exclaimed as Squall came into the room. He looked like he'd just been kicked in the balls.

"I have to put up with these mood swings for another seven months!" he groaned out loud. Zidane and Cloud looked at each other and burst out laughing. Squall shot them both a dirty look. It didn't work. They laughed even harder. Squall sighed. Cloud's supposed to be twenty-one and here he was laughing like a six-year old. And Zidane's laugh was extremely annoying. He sounded like a donkey braying.

"Ha ha! Very funny you guys!" he said sarcastically, throwing two sofa cushions at the two hyenas. One hit Zidane in the face. The one aiming at Cloud skimmed across his hair and ruined his spikes.

"That's it Leonheart, you're gonna get it!" Cloud growled and hurled the cushion back at the brunette. It glanced off his head by a mile.

"And you call yourself a Shinra SOLDIER!" Zidane teased the older blonde as he chucked his cushion back to Squall, "You can't even hit your target!"

Cloud stood up abruptly and grabbed him by the tail and lifted him above the ground. Zidane's tail was his only weak-spot, and everyone knew it.

"HEY! OW! PUT! OWWW! ME! DOWN! AHHHH!" Zidane roared as he struggled to free himself from the taller blonde's grip. One of his Battle Boots came in contact with Cloud's crotch, causing him to drop the tailed man onto the floor face first.

"If you ever do that again man," Zidane panted as he stroked his poor tail. "I will use that sword of yours and cut your head off with it! And the other one too!"

Squall started laughing. He felt much better. Cloud and Zidane were always good for a laugh when they weren't teasing him. Cloud always picked on Zidane, and it was always the little things that drove him insane with anger. And that's why they were such good friends.

"Squall…?" Rinoa's voice came from outside the door. Squall stood up and opened the door for her. She was lolling against the doorframe, her face extremely pale and her eyes looking bleak and empty.

"Are you alright?" Squall asked as she pushed herself upright and swayed from side to side slightly.

"I don't feel so goo-"

Rinoa fell straight onto the carpet before she could finish her sentence.

"Rinoa!"

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking: I waited for ages for _this_! I know it's short, but I've had no time to do much writing because of work. I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	12. Zidane's Outburst

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. And there is no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall and Rinoa end up sleeping together at a party of Zell's. And Rinoa finds herself pregnant with more problems than she realises. And Squall's ex-girlfriend Audrey has decided to ruin things for them, maybe resorting to drastic measures to get what she wants…

Alright, I've taken the hint that some of you want Zidane out of the fic, or maimed severely. Duly noted, alright? But he's not going anywhere. He's going to be playing a small part, but as I said about Ellone, some vital roles will be dealt out to him. Besides, he's nice in this fic!

**Note to all reviewers: Sorry if I don't reply to your questions .net has now insisted on authors just writing their stories, and nothing else. There's a petition going around somewhere against this new rule but I highly doubt the board of .net will take any notice.**

**Last Chapter:**

"Squall…?" Rinoa's voice came from outside the door. Squall stood up and opened the door for her. She was lolling against the doorframe, her face extremely pale and her eyes looking bleak and empty.

"Are you alright?" Squall asked as she pushed herself upright and swayed from side to side slightly.

"I don't feel so goo-"

Rinoa fell straight onto the carpet before she could finish her sentence.

"Rinoa!"

**Chapter Twelve**

**Zidane's Outburst**

Squall was kneeling over Rinoa's still body trying to wake her up. Zidane was struggling not to scream out loud. Cloud was just standing next to his friends looking less than calm biting his nails.

"Rinoa? Wake up! Please wake up! Talk to me!" he begged, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to awaken her. She didn't move. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was shallow.

"Call an ambulance you idiot!" Zidane roared at the brunette. Squall looked over at him and nodded, whipping his cell-phone out.

"Hello? Yes I need an ambulance! Of course this is an emergency! My g-girlfriend has collapsed on me and she won't wake up! 34 Bahamut Boulevard, and hurry!" he exclaimed as he clipped the top of his phone shut.

"Shall we lift her up?" he asked the two blondes. Zidane shook his head so quickly Squall thought it would unscrew from his neck.

"Wait until the ambulance arrives, Squall! Have some sense! We don't even know what's wrong!" Zidane cried out.

"Maybe she's losing the baby…" Cloud whispered, sounding frightened. Squall's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Oh Hyne! Oh Hyne! Oh Hyne!" Squall kept saying as he clung to Rinoa's body for dear life. "No… Rinoa, please no…" he began weeping. Zidane fell to his knees beside Squall and stroked Rinoa's hair.

"Rinny, you'll be alright, won't you?" he asked softly, tears streaming down his face. "Nothing bad is gonna happen to you, right?"

"What about the baby?" Squall whispered. Zidane stopped stroking his cousin's hair and grabbed the brunette's throat. His normally tranquil emerald eyes seemed to have red flames flickering within their depths.

"Forget the fucking baby!" he roared at his friend. "Rinoa's life is more important than the baby's! Is that the only reason you've stuck by her! Because of a mess you got her into! Leonheart, you are so full of shit!" he screeched at Squall, whose face was white as a sheet.

Squall couldn't think straight. Was that all he really cared about? The fact that the baby was half his so he had a responsibility towards Rinoa because of it? Maybe Zidane was right; he was full of shit. He was worrying about something that barely existed when his best friend of ten years could be dying.

Sirens overtook his senses and he ran to the front door, and threw it open, slamming it against the wall as he ran out towards the ambulance waiting outside.

"She's in there!" He exclaimed as the ambulance driver and his assistant climbed from the vehicle and collected a stretcher from the back of the ambulance. Squall ran back into the house and waited impatiently for the help to get inside. They came in and placed the stretcher on the floor and walked over to Rinoa, who was in a clinch in her cousin's arms.

As soon as they reached her, Zidane began shouting.

"I want some fucking answers! What the hell is wrong with my cousin? If she dies, I'll fucking sue you!" Tears were running down his face as the doctor checked her pulse and nodded at his co-worker who picked Rinoa's feet up at the same time his superior picked up Rinoa's shoulders, her head leaning into her right shoulder. They placed her onto the stretcher and carried her out of the house and towards the ambulance doors. Squall, Cloud and Zidane followed them to the ambulance.

The sirens started up as they drove off. Squall just watched as it drove down the street and turned the corner away from his sight. Suddenly the sound of a motorbike reached his ears. Cloud and Squall turned around and saw Zidane climbing onto his metallic green and silver Suzuki Bandit GSF 600 SK3.

"Zidane? Where are you going?" Cloud shouted over the revving engine at the younger blonde.

"I'm going to the hospital, what the fuck do you think I'm doing!" Zidane shouted back as he put a helmet over his head and sped down the road after the ambulance before Squall and Cloud could say anything more.

"Let's go!" Cloud nudged Squall. "We'll find out what's wrong when we get to the hospital."

Squall snapped out of his daze and climbed into his black 1.6 Astra Sport with Cloud and went in pursuit of Zidane's motorcycle.

_Rinoa, I hope you'll be ok…_

**Sorry it's so short! I've been working SO hard at work you couldn't imagine! Six day weeks, I ask you, no time to do what I want!**

**I'm gonna ask you guys to re-read chapter four. Not for the lemon, there's something I've put in there that will be repeated later on. If you guess right, I'll reward you with a 10 page lemon! I'll do it! All I need is the right answer!**

**Oh, and there's gonna be a lemon in about 3 chapters. Remember, 10 pages long if you get what I'm repeating later on right!**

**Look out for my request fic- Love at Angels, you can thank Angel Wing Rinoa777 for that when I post chapter one!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	13. Complications

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. And there is no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** Au Squinoa. Squall and Rinoa end up sleeping together at a party of Zell's. And Rinoa finds herself pregnant with more problems than she realises. And Squall's ex-girlfriend Audrey has decided to ruin things for them, maybe resorting to drastic measures to get what she wants…

**Note to all reviewers: Sorry if I don't reply to your questions .net has now insisted on authors just writing their stories, and nothing else. There's a petition going around somewhere against this new rule but I highly doubt the board of .net will take any notice. But sorry, all the same. If your questions need urgently answering, email me. My email address is on my profile page.**

**Author's Note:** Ok, guessing is over. Spede has guessed correctly and thanks to that person, the ten page lemon will be up for chapter 16 (I hope).

**There may be a little surprise for one of my lucky readers in this chapter. I won't say who, it'll ruin the surprise! Muhahahahahahaha! **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Complications**

Squall and Cloud had followed Zidane's motorcycle to Deling City Hospital. They had to know what was wrong with Rinoa. Zidane had already gone into the hospital by the time they reached it. Rushing inside they saw Zidane mouthing off at the receptionist.

"Of course I'm family! I just asked you: 'What room is my _cousin_, Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway in?'!"

"I'm going to need some proof of relation to the patient-"

"I.D? I got your I.D, right here!" Zidane roared at her giving her his middle finger. Shocked, the receptionist picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"I have a man down in reception refusing to show proof of I.D. Yes, please send someone." She gabbled urgently and put down the receiver.

"Who the fuck did you just call! That better not have been security! Do you want to do a fucking blood-test to prove I'm Rinoa's cousin!" Zidane shouted at the frightened receptionist.

"Please sir, we have tight security in this building. We can't just let anyone visit patients without being a relation and having proof of it."

"For the love of Hyne, I just told you three times that Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway is my bloody cousin! Shall I call my Uncle, Jack Caraway and tell him about this! Or would you rather me call the President of Esthar? It's his grandchild inside my cousin! She's pregnant and the father is right behind me! Do you need his fucking I.D!"

"Zidane, calm down and go and sit over there." Squall said softly towards the angered blonde as he and Cloud reached the desk. "She's only doing her job. And I know full well that you have your I.D on you. I'm very sorry about his behaviour, he's very upset about this." He apologized to the receptionist who now, was chewing on her nails. She nodded slightly. Zidane stomped over to the waiting area. The hard, drearily bright orange chairs seemed the only place for him to sit whilst he awaited the news of his cousin.

"Is there a problem?" a security guard was approaching the reception area. The receptionist shook her head.

"There's no problem James, false alarm. Sorry to have troubled you."

James nodded. "Call me if there's any trouble Angie." He tipped his hat at her and disappeared down the hallway. Angie looked at Squall.

"You say she's your partner, correct?"

"Uh, er, um sort of." Squall stammered. "Can you tell me what's wrong with her, or what room she's in, please?"

Angie began tapping keys at her computer and looked back up at Squall a couple of minutes later.

"I'm afraid there's no information at present about Miss Heartilly-Caraway's condition. According to the computer she's in the Treatment room. I've sent an urgent message to a Doctor in there to contact me when there's any news and where she's been placed. Is that alright with you?"

Squall nodded and headed towards the waiting area with Cloud. They sat down and looked at the clock. It quarter to ten. Zidane stood up and walked over to the vending machines.

"You guys want a coffee? We may be here a while." He mumbled. He sounded much calmer, but his face said otherwise. Cloud nodded, but Squall shook his head.

"Maybe later Zidane."

Whilst Zidane was at the vending machines, he called his father and Rinoa's father about what had happened. They told him that they had just left Esthar by helicopter and would be arriving as soon as possible.

Zidane came back with two coffees and sat down. There was a girl next to him looking very forlorn. Squall looked over at her. She looked like she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She looked at him through her hazel cat's eye contact lenses and shook her head. Her short, pink tipped, black hair quivered above her shoulders. She drooped her head back to her chest and started nibbling on her thumb on her right hand. She had a ring on it with an inverted 'V' shape engraved along the band.

"What's wrong?" Cloud enquired. She mumbled something that Squall and Cloud couldn't make out.

"Pardon?" Squall asked her. Zidane intervened.

"She said she's here because her boyfriend was brought in two hours ago."

Squall looked over her features carefully. She looked familiar to him. She was wearing white tracksuit bottoms, cut off at the knee and a pink, blue and purple tie-dye t-shirt with pink and white platform trainers. In her left hand she was wringing a white baseball cap with the 'V' shape on the visor.

Squall's eyes widened. That symbol was the same as the one on the necklace that Tidus wore! Tidus had told him in Esthar that he'd designed it himself. No other person would have that design unless Tidus had made it for them…

"Excuse me miss? Do you know Tidus Keller?"

The girl's head shot up and turned towards Squall, her eyes gleaming.

"Do _you_ know Tidus! Is he the reason why you're here?" she asked Squall frantically.

"Is Tidus here? What happened?" Squall sounded concerned. Zidane's head had also shot up at the mention of Tidus' name.

Before the girl could answer, Zidane intervened again.

"Is Audrey here? Is his sister here?"

She shook her head. "No, but I called his parents, so they should be here soon. She may come along with them but I don't know."

Zidane sighed with partial relief. Squall was frowning at him now.

"As you were Squall." Zidane said quickly. He didn't need to piss Squall off now.

"What's wrong with Tidus? Is it serious?" Squall asked her again. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she began to explain what happened.

"He was trying to teach me how to play Blitzball and I kicked the ball at him and it hit his head really hard. The doctors are looking at him and it's been two hours. I haven't heard anything yet…" she stopped talking and began whimpering. Squall was suddenly overcome with sympathy for her.

"He'll be alright, I promise. Cheer up, ok?

She looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks. And you had better be right about him being ok." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and extended her hand towards him. "My name's Robyn, I'm Tidus' girlfriend."

**(A/N: LOL to Griever's Ruler! SURPRISE! I told you I'd put you in here somehow! Pleased!)**

"So you're Selphie's cousin?" Squall exclaimed as he shook her hand. "I'm Squall Leonheart. Selphie's a friend of mine."

"Miss Wilde?" Angie called from the reception desk. Robyn stood up and sped over to the desk.

"Mr Keller has been transferred to room 52 cubicle B in the Left Wing. His injuries are not serious, just a mild concussion and a few bruises. Shall I ask someone to take you to him?"

Robyn sighed with relief. "Please."

Angie's computer made a faint tune. She looked back at it.

"Oh! Mr Leonheart! There's some news about Miss Heartilly-Caraway."

Zidane jumped from his seat and legged it to the desk. Squall had just reached it by that point too.

"Well? Is she ok?" Zidane demanded softly, remembering his intimidating scene with Angie earlier.

"There's no news about her condition as of yet, but she's awake now and has been transferred to room 52 cubicle C in the Left Wing. You can go up there now if you like. I'll inform all of your parents when they arrive." She nodded at the group of teenagers in front of her.

A passing nurse came up to them and said she would show them the way to the rooms in which they were headed. They all walked along the halls in silence. All that was heard were the clunks of their shoes on the polished hardwood floor.

After going up two floors in the elevator and passing through numerous hallways the nurse informed them that they were outside their prospective room and left. Squall, Zidane, Cloud and Robyn looked at the door. There was a sign on it

**INTENSIVE CARE WARD D**

**PLEASE BE QUIET**

**PATIENTS:**

Akira Kitsune- Cubicle A

Tidus Keller- Cubicle B

Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway- Cubicle C

Jenny Peters- Cubicle D

Gregory Hamilton- Cubicle E

Lorna Butler- Cubicle F

"Intensive care? But I thought that Angie lady in reception said they were ok." Zidane stammered.

Squall opened the door and looked inside. All of the cubicles had the curtains pulled around them. Luckily enough there were signs on the curtains, naming each cubicle by letter. Rinoa's cubicle was at the far end, next to a window and Tidus' was next to hers in the centre left side of the room. Robyn ran straight over to Tidus' cubicle and flung the curtains open. He was lying on the bed sleeping. He had a bandage over his head and an IV in his arm. He also had a black eye, probably from where the Blitzball had hit his face.

"I'm so sorry!" Robyn burst out loud as she grabbed his hand. "I didn't mean to hit you! Forgive me Tidus!"

Tidus' eyes flickered open. He squeezed her hand. She looked at him, her tears stopping instantly and smiled weakly at him. He smiled back at her.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have underestimated your kicking power. You have a powerful kick!" he laughed softly. He saw Squall and two guys he didn't recognise.

"Leonheart? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed as the brunette approached his bedside.

"Squall? Is that you?" Rinoa's voice came from the closed cubicle next to Tidus'. Zidane ripped the curtain open and Rinoa was sitting up in the bed, an IV in her arm also. She was looking straight at Squall.

"Rinny! You're ok!" Zidane rejoiced as he grabbed a chair and plonked it next to his cousin's bedside. "How're you feeling?" he asked. Rinoa kept her gaze on Squall, waiting for him to come over to her. Squall didn't move. He wanted to, but it seemed like his feet were glued to the floor.

"Squall?" she whispered tearfully. Zidane grabbed her hand.

_She sounds upset. What's happened to her?_

"Leonheart! Get your ass over here now!" Zidane shouted at him. Squall snapped out of his trance and slowly walked over to Rinoa's bedside. He knelt down next to her.

"Rinoa? Are you alright?" Zidane asked her again. She shook his hand from hers and shook her head. She didn't speak. Her face was white as snow. The only colour on her face was her lips, but even then it was a pale pink.

"What happened to you Rinny?" Zidane asked her. "Don't keep it bottled up! What's happened?"

Squall spoke to her.

"You're not…?" he couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes looked so sad. She shook her head again.

"I don't know." She whispered. "The doctor's haven't told me anything yet-"

"TIDUS!"

They all looked to where the voice came from. Rinoa's mouth went dry and Zidane's face turned into a frown. Audrey was standing in the doorway.

"Audrey!" Squall exclaimed. Audrey beamed at him. She saw Rinoa. And glared with intense hatred. She saw Squall still looking at her and changed her face back to a smile and ran over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and drove her tongue straight down his throat. Unknowingly, he kissed her back. Zidane spluttered. Robyn growled. Tidus winced. And Cloud looked like he was about to be sick.

Rinoa collapsed onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Zidane?" she whispered to her faithful cousin. He looked straight at her and grabbed her hand again.

"Yes Rinny? What is it?" he answered softly.

"Close the curtain, after you remove Squall and Audrey from my sight!" she replied angrily.

Happy to comply with her request, Zidane let go of her hand, walked over to the embracing teenagers and shoved them apart and away from the cubicle's outline.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for, you little monkey?" Audrey shouted at the younger blonde, still holding onto Squall. Zidane opened his mouth to speak but he felt a tug on his tail. He turned to see Rinoa shaking her head at him. Her eyes were still shut, but tears were flowing from the closed lids. He nodded at her and pulled the curtains around Rinoa's cubicle and himself.

Squall shook Audrey off him and tried to pull the curtains back open only to be met face to face with Zidane's Ultima Weapon.

"Keep the fuck out of this cubicle, Leonheart! Rinoa doesn't want to see you now." Zidane's cold voice came from behind the weapon's deadly point. "And seeing as you're not family, you can piss off home. I'll look after Rinoa since she needs a non-backstabbing shoulder to cry on!"

"I remember you!" Audrey exclaimed, pushing her way through the closed curtains. "You're that little monkey who hung around with Rinoa in Esthar Private School! So you're her cousin!"

Suddenly, Robyn grabbed the blonde by her shoulder and threw her out of the cubicle.

"Audrey! You came here for your brother's well-being! Not to pick fights as always! Go over there and be with Tidus!" she ordered. Audrey frowned at the dark haired girl with dislike. But she complied and sat next to her brother, only after she'd kissed Squall on the lips softly. Robyn shut the curtains and walked over to Squall and Cloud.

"I'm really sorry about this." She said and then…

SLAP!

Squall reeled back in surprise, clutching his left cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Squall exclaimed.

She glared at him.

"I did that because you have _some nerve_ to allow her to kiss you like that! And kissing her back! That's your girlfriend in the next cubicle isn't it? And the way she was looking at you when Audrey kissed you! You disgust me!" Robyn finished her outburst and went back into Tidus' cubicle and shut the curtains.

Squall stared at Rinoa's cubicle. He heard her crying and felt her heart breaking again. Cloud put his hand on his shoulder and led him out of the room. When Cloud had closed the door, a doctor came over.

"Hello? Can I help you?" he asked. Squall nodded.

"Are you Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway's doctor?"

"Yes, I am just about to go in to see Miss Heartilly-Caraway now. Have you just come out of the room?"

"Yes, I think she doesn't want to be disturbed though." Squall admitted.

"Oh. I need to tell her the results from her test."

"Test? What test? Can you tell me? I'm the father of her baby!" Squall asked frantically.

"Baby? What baby?" the doctor was confused now. Squall's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean 'what baby?'? Rinoa's two and a half months pregnant!" he exclaimed. The doctor looked worried now.

"We had no idea that she was expecting a baby! We thought she'd just fainted. We did X-rays and everything-"

"X-rays! You can't give a pregnant woman an X-ray!" Squall shouted at the doctor. The doctor paled and grabbed his beeper. He put through a number and ran into the room. Squall and Cloud followed him.

"What's going on! Let me go!" Rinoa was shouting as two nurses who had just arrived were putting her into a wheelchair. She struggled to get up but was pushed back into the chair and wheeled out of the room. Zidane was chasing after the doctor with Squall and Cloud.

"We have to get this woman to the maternity ward now! She could be having a miscarriage!" the doctor shouted to the nurses as they reached the elevators. "Get her in for a scan STAT!" he said as they climbed into a free elevator.

"A miscarriage? What's wrong with my baby? Let me go! SQUALL!" Rinoa screamed as the elevator doors closed, locking Squall, Cloud and Zidane out.

"RINOA!" Squall shouted. "I'm coming up for you! Don't worry!"

"Squall! There's a free one opening now!" Zidane shouted as he ran inside and held it open for his friends. The nurse inside it asked him:

"Which floor?"

"The maternity floor!" All of them yelled.

"And hurry!" Zidane added.

**Author's Note: Muhahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Review for more!**

**Rinny Leonheart **


	14. Is everything gonna be alright?

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. And there is no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** AU Squinoa. Squall and Rinoa end up sleeping together at a party of Zell's. And Rinoa finds herself pregnant with more problems than she herself realises. And Squall's ex-girlfriend Audrey has decided to ruin things for them, maybe resorting to drastic measures to get what she wants…

**Note to all reviewers: Sorry if I don't reply to your questions .net has now insisted on authors just writing their stories, and nothing else. There's a petition going around somewhere against this new rule but I highly doubt the board of .net will take any notice. But sorry, all the same. If your questions need urgently answering, email me. My email address is on my profile page.**

**I'm sorry I made Squall kiss Audrey back in the last chapter! Have you ever met one of those people who drown out everyone else in the room before? She's that type of person, and I know you hate her! Besides, Squall hasn't broken it off with her yet, and he forgot about the conversation he'd previously been having with Cloud and Zidane before Rinoa collapsed. Anyone got ideas on how I should get rid of Audrey? Or maybe I should do a sequel, and she'll have another role in it, like Angel's Fallen Knight (trying to get used to you not being Griever's Ruler anymore!) put Jason LeCompt in her sequel to Forbidden Attraction as a vital role. **

**Last Chapter:**

"Baby? What baby?" the doctor was confused now. Squall's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean 'what baby?'? Rinoa's two and a half months pregnant!" he exclaimed.

"We had no idea that she was expecting a baby. We thought she'd just fainted. We did X-rays and everything-"

"X-rays! You can't give a pregnant woman an X-ray!" Squall shouted at the doctor. The doctor paled and grabbed his beeper. He put through a number and ran into the room. Squall and Cloud followed him.

"What's going on! Let me go!" Rinoa was shouting as two nurses who had just arrived were putting her into a wheelchair. She struggled to get up but was pushed back into the chair and wheeled out of the room. Zidane was chasing after the doctor with Squall and Cloud.

"We have to get this woman to the maternity ward now! She could be having a miscarriage!" the doctor shouted to the nurses as they reached the elevators. "Get her in for a scan STAT!" he said as they climbed into a free elevator.

"A miscarriage! What's wrong with my baby! Let me go! SQUALL!" Rinoa screamed as the elevator doors closed, locking Squall, Cloud and Zidane out.

"RINOA!" Squall shouted. "I'm coming up for you! Don't worry!"

"Squall! There's a free one opening now!" Zidane shouted as he ran inside and held it open for his friends. The nurse inside it asked him:

"Which floor?"

"The maternity floor!" All of them yelled.

"And hurry!" Zidane added.

**Chapter Fourteen**

"**Is everything gonna be alright?"**

**Rinoa's POV**

"What's going on!" I scream at the doctor while the elevator was moving towards the maternity floor. He didn't answer me. The two nurses who were with us were too busy writing on clipboards.

"OI!" I shout, finally getting their attention. "What's happening to me! What's wrong with my baby!"

One of the nurses looked at the doctor. I see him nod at her and her companion holds both of my arms down. I begin struggling and then the doctor assists the nurses by holding me firmly in the wheelchair. The red-haired nurse, the one not holding me down brings out a syringe.

"Just relax Miss Caraway, this'll help calm you down," she told me.

"It's Heartilly-Caraway! And I won't relax until you tell me what the fuck is going on with my baby!" I bark at her. Suddenly I can't move. My arms are being pulled away from my body. The doctor and the other nurse have made access for the needle to go into my arm.

She leans over with the needle and pierces my right arm with it. I free my left and swipe at her. She backed off before my hand came in contact with her face.

"Bitch!" I roar at her. "If you fucking touch me again, I will have you fucking fired!"

My head starts spinning. I feel so tired.

"What have you just…"

The elevator doors open and I don't even get to finish my sentence.

**Author's POV**

Squall, Cloud and Zidane were still in the elevator. Squall was running his fingers through his hair frantically. Cloud was trying to look calm biting his nails. And Zidane was trying to wrench the elevator doors open, not paying attention to the nurse begging him to stop.

**Zidane's POV**

I wasn't expecting things to get this worse! My only cousin is alone on the maternity ward, scared out of her mind. I didn't really care about this baby much but she really wants to have it. I guess I was kinda cruel to Squall earlier about it. I should apologize to him. But not now. I have to see Rinoa first.

**Squall's POV**

Oh dear Hyne! What the hell have they done to Rinoa! If only I'd jumped into the ambulance with her, then the stupid doctors wouldn't have given her an X-ray and we wouldn't be so worried. Zidane is trying to pry the doors open and we're probably between floors at the moment. I don't blame him. Rinoa's practically the only family he has left. If something happened to her… No! I can't think like that! Nothing is going to happen to her, she'll be fine! She has to be…

**Author's POV**

Rinoa was being rushed into a ward as the elevator doors opened for Squall, Cloud and Zidane.

"Hey! Wait!" Squall shouted after the doctor. He didn't stop running. Zidane pushed Squall and Cloud aside.

"Let me deal with this." He said and did a running jump for the guy's feet. The doctor fell forward with a thud on the floor.

"Hey! I have a patient to deal with-"

"And that patient is _my_ cousin! You're not going anywhere unless you tell us what's going on and take us to her!" Zidane shouted as he wrestled with the doctor on the floor. By that point Squall and Cloud came to his rescue and restrained the doctor. Zidane withdrew his Mythril Daggers and placed one under the doctor's throat.

"You listen, and listen good!" Zidane growled at the petrified doctor. "My cousin is in there and you are going to take us to her! Or I will totally cut your throat open, kapeesh?"

"Uh Zidane? That's kinda going overboard." Cloud warned the younger blonde.

"I don't care!" Zidane shouted. "If anything happens to Rinoa, this guy here is gonna pay for it! TAKE US TO HER, NOW!" he roared. **(A/N: Why do you guys hate him so much? He's just concerned for his cousin's well-being…)**

Squall let go of the doctor's arm and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Do as he says. I won't hesitate to get you fired." He threatened quietly into his ear. The doctor nodded in compliance.

"T-this way sirs." He stammered as he led them into the ward.

Zidane and Squall looked around the ward. There were lots of women in beds. Many, it seemed, were in the second to third trimesters. Some were crying with joy as their scans were being taken. Others were crying miserably. One or two of them looked younger than Zidane. They were probably having their babies adopted when they were born. One girl, maybe about thirteen/fourteen was cursing at the midwife with her.

"I don't care what you think is best for me right now! This is my baby and my body, so I can do what the hell I please with it!"

"Please Sonja, you must stop taking drugs! Your baby may not have a chance when it's born unless you stop now." The midwife reasoned. Sonja looked at her with utmost loathing.

"I just said I'll do what I want! Do you not hear me? I will give up when I'm good and ready! Hey! What the hell are you looking at?"

Her gaze was fixed on Squall, Cloud and Zidane. They had stopped by her bed by accident during the row. They scuttled past quickly and followed where the doctor was heading. The two nurses who had accompanied Rinoa were walking past them, out of the ward.

On the other end of the ward two male nurses were assisting the doctor putting Rinoa onto a hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, her expression, peaceful.

**Squall's POV**

Has she been tranquilized? She must have been. She was screaming when she was in the elevator.

Zidane was striding ahead of Cloud and me. I can't stand to see him so sad. He must get his hormones from Rinoa's side of the family. One minute, he's snarling at me, ready to rip my head off with his Ultima Weapon and the next he's miserable, full of sorrow, and silent.

**Normal POV**

"Mr Caraway?" the doctor enquired tentatively. Squall's head spun round, looking for Rinoa's father. Zidane was also looking round. Cloud shook his head at them.

"Uh guys? He's talking to Zidane."

Zidane looked at the doctor.

"My surname is Tribal." He told the doctor firmly.

"Yes, of course!" He agreed quickly. "I apologise for my mistake. Um as Miss Heartilly-Caraway's only relative currently present, I'd like to explain some things to you in private, if that is at all possible." He asked meekly. Zidane shook his head.

"No, no it's not."

Squall looked at him confusedly.

"Zidane, what do you mean? Why isn't it possible? You were trying to rip the elevator doors open minutes ago and now you're saying you won't see the doctor about Rinoa? I don't get it…"

Cloud put his hand on Squall's shoulder causing Squall to look up at the tall blonde.

"You should do Squall." He said quietly. "Zidane wants you to go with the doctor."

Zidane stood where he was, looking guilty. He looked from his feet to Squall.

"I know Rinoa's my cousin, and I should be going with the doctor to find out, but…" he hesitated to finish his sentence. Looking into Squall's eyes made him muster up the courage to continue.

"You're the father of Rinoa's baby, so you should be the one to find out what's going on. I'm being selfish and I shouldn't stop you being around if the worst should happen. Rinoa needs me, but she needs you more. She loves you Squall, and I have to accept that if my second cousin is my best friend's kid too. What… what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for being a jerk to you about all of this. Rinoa's happiness comes first, other things come afterwards." He finished slowly and looked back at his feet.

Squall shook off Cloud's hand and nodded at the doctor, who had listened to the speech from the tailed man who had threatened him barely five minutes ago. The doctor indicated towards a private cubicle and began walking towards it with Squall in tow.

The doctor closed the curtain around Squall and himself and looked at him nervously.

"We have the results from Miss Heartilly-Caraway's tests. We have found nothing wrong with her until now-"

"And? What have you found?" Squall asked frantically. The doctor continued hesitantly.

"Because of our unawareness about her pregnancy, and our X-rays, we may be concerned that she could lose the baby."

The last words echoed in Squall's mind. Rinoa could be losing her baby. His baby. No, _their_ baby. The doctor continued speaking and Squall's ears would not listen until the last few words were uttered.

"-may be a chance of survival."

"Huh?" Squall asked. "Can you repeat that?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"I said, if the embryo is strong enough to have taken the radiation from the X-ray we administered, there may be a chance of survival."

Squall's hopes suddenly soared. There was a chance!

"However, we would have to give Miss Heartilly-Caraway steroid drugs for the next few days to ensure the embryo survives. And even then, the chances of survival after the course are 10 in 100. Besides, you're both young. You can try again in the future if the embryo's will to live fails."

_Try again? This whole baby thing was all an accident! Rinoa wouldn't let me near her when I found out. We weren't even a couple before this! If… if she loses the baby, we may not be able to go back to being friends…_

"Is there anything I can do to help her? I… I want to do anything to make sure our baby survives." Squall pleaded with the doctor. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We have to let nature take its intended course. I just pray that things work out for you Mr Leonheart. I shall inform the pharmacy about the injections that Miss Heartilly-Caraway will have to take home with her. I shall make an appointment for her to come back in five days time to see ifthe steroidshave worked."

And with that, he left the cubicle and Squall to ponder what had been said.

"_If the embryo is strong enough to have taken the radiation from the X-ray we administered, there may be a chance of survival."_

"_We would have to give her steroid drugs for the next few days to ensure the embryo survives. And even then, the chances of survival after the course are 10 in 100. Besides, you're both young. You can try again in the future if the embryo's will to live fails."_

_Rinoa's strong. Our baby will have her strength. It'll be ok. It won't die…_

The curtains flew open and Zidane rushed in with Cloud.

"What did he say? Is everything gonna be alright?" Zidane asked frenetically.

"The doctor said there was a chance of the baby surviving. They're going to give her steroid injections to make sure it doesn't die. Things should be ok." Squall answered him. Zidane sighed with relief.

There was a brief moment of silence until they heard Jack Caraway's voice booming from outside the cubicle.

"Where's the doctor! I want to see my daughter's doctor this instant!"

"Uncle Jack!" Zidane cried out as he tore through the curtains and found himself face to face with his uncle and aunt.

"Zidane? What are you doing here? When did you arrive in Deling?" Julia exclaimed as she embraced her nephew tightly.

"We'll talk about that later," Jack reminded her. "Where's Squall? Isn't he here?"

Squall stepped from behind the curtain.

"Here I am sir." He said as his mother and father came rushing into the ward.

"Squall! Where's Rinoa? Is she alright?" Raine asked him frantically. Laguna's hair was strewn all over the place, falling out of his ponytail.

"She's in the end cubicle," Zidane informed them, indicating to the cubicle which now had the curtains pulled around it.

"My baby!" Julia cried out as she tore open the curtains to see her only child lying on a hospital bed. Rinoa's eyes opened.

"M-mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" she whispered as Julia wrapped her arms around her head.

"Your father and I received a call from Squall about what had happened. We had to come here ourselves, you silly girl!" Julia told her softly. "Are you alright? Has the doctor seen you and told you anything?"

Rinoa shook her head free of her mother's embrace.

"No, I haven't been told anything. The doctor gave me an injection and I fell asleep."

Squall stood outside the opened curtains and watched Rinoa's parents around the bed. Rinoa's eyes came in contact with Squall's and turned back to her parents.

"M-mom? Dad? Can you leave Squall and me alone for a few minutes please?" she asked weakly. Julia looked at her husband and then back at Rinoa.

"Sure honey. Just call us when you're finished." She said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and left the cubicle, Jack pushing Squall in and closing the curtains before he left.

Squall stepped towards Rinoa and stopped next to her side. He reached out to touch her face but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me," she said firmly. "Not after what you just did, don't touch me."

Squall retreated his hand back to his side.

"Rinoa, I-" he began. She cut him off quickly.

"I don't want to hear it Squall," she said tearfully. "What do you have to say after you kissed Audrey in front of me? 'I'm sorry'? 'I didn't mean to'? Nothing you can say to me now is going to make me feel better. I thought that… I thought that it was over between you two. Guess I was wrong about that too."

"Listen to me Rinoa." Squall said firmly, grabbing onto her hands with his own. She tried turning her head away but he held her hands in one while using his free hand to hold her chin.

"Look at me dammit!" he growled at her. "I'm sick of playing these games with you Rinoa!"

Squall suddenly spoke sincerely. "If you don't want me around, then I'll leave you alone. If you think that Audrey is more important to me than our baby then that's fine. I'll leave you alone. You know I'd do anything for you, no matter what happens, but if you can't accept that, I'll go and l won't bother you anymore. As much as I love you, I'll do as you ask-"

He was suddenly cut off by Rinoa's lips upon his. She kissed his passionately and broke away shortly afterwards. Her porcelain face had streams of tears running down it.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Squall!"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could feel her body shivering as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I love you so much! I don't hate you, I don't! Forgive me! Please!" she cried.

He stroked her tousled ebony tresses from her face. She looked up at him, and wiped the few tears from his eyes away. He looked at her carefully. He could see crystal clear why he loved her. Her spirit, her strength, the fact that she always put him before herself from now back to even when they were kids…

_Flashback_

"_Squall!" a twelve year old Rinoa called from the top of a tree in his back garden. A twelve year old Squall ran to the base of the tree and looked up to see Rinoa hanging from a branch._

"_Rinny! Are you ok?" he called to her. Rinoa's hands were clinging to a vastly bending branch._

"_Go and get your dad's ladder! The branch is gonna snap! Hurry!" she begged. Squall ran off in search of the ladder and dragged it back to the tree. Rinoa's branch snapped when he began climbing the ladder. All he could remember was her scream before everything went black…_

_He remembered waking up in hospital and seeing Rinoa in the bed next to him, a cast on her right leg. His forehead was bandaged and he had a few scrapes and bruises on his arms. His left wrist had a tightly wrapped bandage on it._

"_That's the last time we ever play hide-and-seek in your garden," Rinoa had laughed at him._

_It was a couple of days later that he found out that Rinoa had dragged him to his mother with her broken leg to get help because she'd landed on top of him and knocked him out. When they'd arrived at the hospital she'd insisted that he was seen to first. Even though she was in so much pain, she'd put him first and had always done ever since…_

_End flashback_

Squall leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed her soft lips. Rinoa couldn't close her eyes. She was mesmerized at the boy before her, the one she loved, the one she was having a baby with…

She pushed away from his kiss.

"Squall? Have you seen the doctor? What's happening with the baby? Is it ok?" she whispered. Squall pulled her back into his arms and held her tight.

"Everything's gonna be fine. The doctor said all you need is to have some injections for the next few days. The baby isn't gonna die. It's strong, just like you are."

Rinoa snuggled up to Squall and sighed with relief. Squall however, had a deep feeling of guilt for not telling her the entire story about his previous conversation with the doctor.

_I don't want to tell her the truth, she might get upset again. I just pray to Hyne that he sees this baby fit to survive…_

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a month to update this chapter! I've been working my ass off in order to earn the pay rise I was promised two months ago, and now I find out I'm not getting it until our new head chef thinks I've earned it! The cheek of it all! All that hard work and I could have been working on my updates instead! Sorry if the chapter's crappy, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I shall update as soon as possible, promise! Or when I get 20 reviews for this chapter!**

**The next chapter will take place on the 11th November. Rinoa is taking her course of steroids for the baby's health when she finds out something shocking! Review to find out what!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


	15. Why didn’t you tell me!

**No Matter What**

**Author's Note:** This fic is NOT a copy of Untouchable Love by TiDuS FoReVeR in case any of you think it is. And there is no rivalry between Squall and Seifer, they're really good friends. This is an idea I came up with.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor will I ever.

**Summary:** AU Squinoa. Squall and Rinoa end up sleeping together at a party of Zell's. And Rinoa finds herself pregnant with more problems than she herself realises. And Squall's ex-girlfriend Audrey has decided to ruin things for them, maybe resorting to drastic measures to get what she wants…

**Note to all reviewers: Sorry if I don't reply to your questions .net has now insisted on authors just writing their stories, and nothing else. There's a petition going around somewhere against this new rule but I highly doubt the board of .net will take any notice. But sorry, all the same. If your questions need urgently answering, email me. My email address is on my profile page.**

**Sorry if the POV changes bugged any of you guys, I wanted to get certain opinions into the story and didn't realise that the feelings I put down were so undersized when they were put into paragraphs.**

**I fucked up at the end of the last chapter! I put: 'The next chapter will take place on the 11th November.' I meant it would take place on the 22nd November. The date for the last few chapters has been the 19th November, so it would be stupid to rewind the story, wouldn't it? Ok, I've had my rant now. Let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**Why didn't you tell me!"**

**Monday 22nd November 8:13 am**

**Caraway Mansion**

**Rinoa's Private Bathroom**

"Ok, now then. Let's see: 'Remove outer sleeve of syringe and clean area for injection. Position needle for vein visible- Gross!" Rinoa exclaimed. The past four courses of the steroid injections she'd had had been administered by Squall and she had kept her eyes shut until he'd said it was over. Today she would be doing it herself. She was reading the instructions that had come with each set of needles she had been prescribed. She was to have two courses of injections daily for five days, as the doctor prescribed. Frankly, she found the idea of needles disgusting. When she had to have her blood test almost three weeks ago, she'd had to ask the nurses to distract her attention towards something more pleasant. Their idea of distracting her was putting a plastic bird in front of her face, making pathetic excuses for tweeting noises. That was unsuccessful from the very beginning. Rinoa had looked at posters about diabetes and epilepsy that were hanging up in the Treatment Room instead.

She pointed the needle towards her inner left elbow and tried to insert it into her vein. Instead she dropped the needle onto the floor and rushed towards the toilet.

"Ugh! Oooh!" she groaned as the contents of her stomach flew into the bowl.

_Only two more months of this left._ She thought to herself as tears streamed down her face. She'd never felt this rotten in her life and she hated it.

_It's gonna be worth it in the end. I'll be a mum in just over six months. I'll have a beautiful baby and Squall…_

She flushed the toilet, wiped her mouth and stood over the sink and picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste and squirted out a small amount onto the toothbrush. She cleaned her teeth and tongue clean of the foul taste of sick. She shuddered as she rinsed her mouth out.

Ring! Ring!

Her mobile was going off in her room. She walked shakily towards her bed and picked up the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"_Rinoa, it's me."_ Squall's friendly voice answered. She smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_I'm picking you up, remember? There's no point in wasting petrol if one of us picks the other up every other day. You ready to go?"_

"Not yet. I haven't taken my first injection of the day. I can't do it. Can you help me again?"

She heard him sigh. _"Alright, but only cause you can't stand needles. I'm outside your house. Just let me up and I'll do it for you."_

"Thanks Squall, I'll be down in a sec."

Rinoa hung up the phone and headed downstairs, making sure her hair had no sick in it before doing so.

Squall's silhouette was seen at her front door when she reached the halfway point on the staircase. She opened the door and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"Shall we get this over with then?" he muttered into her hair. She nodded and began walking back up the stairs with Squall behind her.

"Wow, I haven't seen your room for ages." Squall announced as he walked into her powder-blue shaded room and took off his black jacket with the faux fur collar. Rinoa's favourite colour had always been blue, ever since she was a kid. Unlike other girls who changed their favourite colours every week, Rinoa had always adored pale and pastel blue colours.

"I know. The last time you saw my room was when you were thirteen." Rinoa replied as she walked into her bathroom to collect the syringe she'd dropped onto the floor minutes earlier.

"Here," she offered him the needle and he flicked the end of it to make sure there was no air in the needle's passage. If there had been, Rinoa could have had air pushed into her blood system instead of the medicine and died.

"Ok, here it goes. Look at me, not the needle." He coaxed her gently. Her eyes were fixed on his face. His softly chiselled jaw line and ice-blue eyes were more than enough to distract her.

"All done," Squall told her seconds later. Rinoa's gaze was still upon his face.

"Rinoa? You can stop looking at me now."

"I don't want to stop," she replied softly as she edged closer towards him, her eyes closing slowly, and her lips inches away from his own.

Squall dropped the empty syringe onto the floor and pushed his lips into hers. She pulled him back on top of her on her four poster bed. His hands ran through her hair and hers began lifting up his white t-shirt.

"Rinoa…" he moaned into her mouth as she removed his shirt to see his solid six-pack and firm biceps for the first time since that night that had bound them together. It had been dark then, lights out. Sure it was dark this time but Rinoa had the lights on in her room.

Squall suddenly propped himself onto his hands, looking Rinoa in the eyes.

"I… I can't do this- _we_ can't do this," he stammered. Her eyes wiggled and began flowing over with tears. She rolled onto her front, knocking Squall off of her bed and onto the floor.

"Ow! Hyne, you could've warned me you were gonna do that!" Squall groaned as he rubbed his head and his left elbow. He'd hit his funny-bone when he hit her beech wood floor. Rinoa didn't say anything. Instead, she started to cry into her pillows.

"Why…?" he heard her mutter into her pillow.

"Why what?" he asked. Suddenly she shot up from the pillow and glared at him, her eyes burning.

"Why won't you make love to me!" she screamed. "Do I repulse you now because I'm carrying your baby? Can't you make love to me because I'm pregnant? What's the reason Squall? Why won't you!" she shouted at the bewildered young man sitting on her bedroom floor.

"Because… because you might not be pregnant for much longer!" he bellowed at her. Rinoa's face paled.

"What? W-what are you saying? You told me-"

"I know what I told you. I… I just didn't tell you the whole story-"

"Then _what_ is it Squall? The doctor told you to tell me, and what did you do? You _lied_ to me to make me feel better… why did you do that? Why didn't you tell me?" Rinoa sobbed hysterically, burying her face in her hands.

"The doctor… the doctor said that even if you take these steroid injections, the baby's chance of survival is only 10 in 100. What you're doing could be pointless in the end. The baby might not survive." Squall admitted quietly, but loud enough for Rinoa to hear.

Silence fell upon the room; the only sounds were Rinoa's muffled sobs. Squall got up to his feet.

"We… we had better be going to Garden," he mumbled as he put his shirt and jacket back on. "We don't want to be late. I'll… I'll see you downstairs-"

"I'm not going to Garden." Rinoa said, looking up from her knees at Squall. "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever again. If it means seeing you, then I won't go."

"Rinoa, that's ridiculous! You can't give up on your education now!" Squall exclaimed.

"It's my choice! And my baby!" Rinoa shouted. "I can do whatever I please! You have no say in what I can and can't do!"

"It's _my_ baby too Rinoa! I think I have _some_ say in what goes on here!" Squall argued.

"It may be _your_ baby, but _whose_ body is it growing inside of?" Rinoa screeched at him. "Mine! _Whose_ body is it going to develop inside of? Mine! _Whose_ body is it going to live inside of for the next six months? Mine! And who is the one who will give birth to it? I'll tell you who: ME! So you can't say or do anything to change my mind!"

"You could be wasting your time, thinking about the future of the baby! I just told you it might not survive! Don't you get it! It could die-"

"And it could survive! Have you not considered that?" Rinoa glared at Squall, her porcelain white face a hot red in colour and her tranquil hazel eyes a fiery red.

Squall was speechless. He couldn't think of a retort to counter what Rinoa had declared. It was because she was right. There was a chance, no matter how small, and when Rinoa wanted to do something, she went right on and did it. She was determined to make sure the baby survived, even if the chances were slim to none.

Squall leaned over towards Rinoa and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Squall!" she shouted. Squall just pulled her off of the bed and began dragging her to the staircase.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled to release herself from Squall's grip. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he swiftly picked her up and put her over his shoulder in the fireman hold. He grunted as she struggled in his arms.

"Rinoa, if you keep this up, I'll end up dropping you down the stairs," Squall warned her as she began thumping her fists on his shoulders. At this point he was down the stairs by ten steps. Only forty more to go until he reached the bottom.

"Put me down Squall!" Rinoa huffed. "I'm _not_ going to Garden!"

"Yes you _are_," Squall said calmly, accentuating the last word harshly as he continued walking down the stairs slowly. "I am going to take you to my car, put you in the seat, strap you down, drive you to Garden, and take you inside like I am now if you prefer. Or are you going to cooperate and come to Garden and act like an adult? If the baby survives, you're going to have to grow up." He finished slowly. Rinoa stopped struggling and relaxed her body against his. Squall continued walking down the stairs and put her feet on the ground when he reached the last step. When he did so, he received a slap in the face from Rinoa.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"That was for lying to me," Rinoa told him. "I don't need half the story; I want the truth next time. And I meant what I said earlier: I'm not going back to Garden. We'll be found out eventually and I don't want it to happen. My hormones are all over the place; someone will notice and tell the Garden faculty. We'll both be expelled and you won't get the Commander position. You've wanted it for as long as I've known you, and that's a long time Squall. I've ruined my life already, I don't want to ruin yours too." She began crying again. Squall stood there watching her. His heart ached. She was still thinking of him; after all she'd been through. She was so unselfish.

"That's what I love about you," Squall heard himself saying. "You always put me before you in any situation." He moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes went wide as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Squall I-"

Her sentence was cut off as his lips met hers in a passionate embrace. He pulled back briefly.

"I'll call Quistis and say we're not coming in today. I want to spend some time with you, and continue where we left off, before this argument occurred," he purred seductively into her ear. She shivered as he bit her bottom lip and kissed her deeply. He moved to her neck and began kissing her roughly.

"Let's… go… upstairs," Rinoa uttered breathlessly as Squall continued to kiss her neck. Suddenly, she found herself in the fireman's lift once again and heading up the staircase.

**Author's Note: Well, that's chapter 15 done! The ten page lemon (as I promised!) will take up the next chapter along with some extra bits and pieces. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it's short, but I have to work dead hard on the lemon to make it my best ever! And I said there would be some lemons, rather than one. And there's gonna be a part later on where you all will hate me for, but you'll love me in the end! And even more when I do the sequel, what's your opinion on that by the way? No-one's said "Fuck yes! Do a sequel!" yet. Doesn't matter really.**

**Oh, I have good news! My manager has finally decided to give me my pay rise! That's brilliant!**

**Oh and some of you thought Rinoa was gonna find out something other than what Squall told her, or lack thereof. It was just the parts he'd rather her not have found out.**

**I just checked my stats before I posted this chapter- 9979 hits! Only 21 hits left until I hit the 10,000 hits mark! Thanks to all of you who have been reading and re-reading this fic! I love you all!**

**Rinny Leonheart**


End file.
